Don't Speak
by timaelan
Summary: YAOI - As he broke up with Valese, Goten had the feeling he could eventually regain the control on his life. But it seems that some things will always remain beyond his control. Translation of my french fic "Chut"
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning 1 : Believe me or not, I don't own anything**_

_**Warning 2: This is YAOI (you know... boys with boys), so if it sounds *yuk* to you, better read something else. AND this Mature. Meaning there will be some "explicit" contents.**_

_**Warning 3 : This is a translation and adaptation of my french fanfiction "Chut". I did it thanks to the great help and patience of The Dagger Dripping in Ink, who nicely accepted to drip in my ink. So I beg you for kindness because it is much work for us both though we enjoy it. **_

_**Thank you very much The Dagger Dripping in Ink. I invite all readers to go and read her great fic "The Mister"**_

_**So, hope you'll enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oooo0oooooo0oooo<strong>_

_**DON'T SPEAK**_

_**oooo0ooooo0oooo**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The thick rain pattered on the desert pavement. The few passers-by, eager to escape the aggressive drops, were only shadows hiding under the shop awnings. Goten paid no attention to the downpour, being for the moment a tiny detail in the storm of his life.

He walked with his head down, trying to gather his thoughts. He was aware that the guy, who had just interviewed him for half an hour in his austere, overheated office, would not hire him. He had understood it the moment he sat down on the miserable chair in front of him, when the guy had squinted at his name. In reality, Goten was becoming painfully aware that nobody would hire him anymore. At least, nobody reasonable in the world of computing. It was frustrating. He was good at his job and he liked it. But maybe it was better if he retrained.

Water was soaking his mane, and the cold droplets plastered his head and forehead, dripping in nervous torrents down his cheeks and his chin. He wiped mechanically his forehead with the back of his sleeve and sighed. He looked up at the dark, grey sky.

The afternoon was now ending and it was time to go home. But Goten had no desire. He lived temporarily with his brother, and the warmth of his home was mirroring his lousy situation. He loved Gohan, Videl and their little brat, of course but ... how could his life have tumbled downward so drastically in only a few weeks? He kept asking this question over and over in his brain, but could find no answer.

He kept walking, without deciding to head frankly toward Gohan's home, the _so happy_ home of Gohan where everyone would glance at him with compassion, and tried to cheer him up. Finally, tired of the rain that poured on him continuously, he branched off and rushed into a cafe. The place wasn't very busy, it wasn't exactly welcoming either, dark and not really clean. It was perfect for Goten at this time.

The owner looked at him with a glare as he seated himself at a table, leaving a train of water in his path. He ordered a coffee and tried to squeeze what he could of his clothes. The feeling of cold and humidity, to which he hadn't paid attention to so far, finally came to his mind and he shivered. The bar keeper rudely put the coffee in front of him, and demanded its immediate payment. Goten scraped the bottom of his pockets and pulled out the small amount of currency, which accentuated the creeping irritation of the bar keeper. He looked at her sheepishly, sliding the coins one by one on the table. She swiped them up roughly and walked away with exasperation.

Goten thought that a month ago he wouldn't have ever entered this rotten cafe. No, a month ago, he'd frequented much more exclusive places, and used to pay with a card that had allowed him to say yes to everything. One month, it's been just over one month. How could all this have happened?

He watched the eager drops that spotted the window next to him and thought about Valese. He thought about their meeting three years ago, their life, their settlement together, and about her. However, he felt nothing. Just some kind of guilt for feeling nothing. It was really weird and, at the same time, it was reassuring. The choice he made was the most rational. He had no home, he had no more work, and yet he felt strangely liberated from this relationship that had developed a bit without him.

He had to admit that this girl had captivated him from the very beginning. He realized now that, first of all, she had been a great challenge to him. All the others had failed to get her. Everyone. Not one had vanquished her. She had become almost legendary on the campus, and it had immediately awakened Goten's instinct. The bad instinct, the one that actually makes one do anything. She was beautiful, she was rich, she was untouchable, and he had to have her. What an idiot he had been. He was fully aware today he had acted like a kid at the time.

He went to a lot of trouble to win her heart and attention, and he had eventually succeeded proudly where all others had failed. It had swollen him with pride. He wasn't particularly self-centered but with Valese, he felt for once in his life, he had been the one to win the reward. He had been the first and the sole among all the others. And it wasn't unpleasant.

Anyway, to be honest, if one forgot her very limited intellectual level, nothing was ever unpleasant with Valese. She was like cotton candy, nothing consistent, but so delicious. That was the whole problem. He had kept on dating her, he had met her father, and eventually, he had moved with her into a beautiful apartment downtown. He had been offered a golden position in the company held by her family too. What could he have been still dreaming of? Of something else. He didn't know what exactly, but he knew now for sure, that he was dreaming of something else.

He was stirring absentmindedly the muddy bottom of his cup. The rain had not stopped, as if it was waiting for him patiently. He hadn't even a raincoat and the stylish suit that he had put on with such reluctance for his interview was still sticky from the rain that had already poured on him. He loosened his tie with a sudden gesture and popped the top button of the shirt. He still had no desire to go home. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and called Gohan. His brother picked up on the first ring.

- So? he asked immediately, before Goten could even say a word.

Gohan had almost yelled into the phone, in an impatient and cheerful voice. Goten rubbed the back of his head.

- Uh ... They'll call me back, stammered Goten.

- Oh. It didn't work out? Gohan asked with a tone of pique.

- They told me nothing, Goten sighed.

There was a silence on the line.

- Listen Gohan, I've met a friend from college. I'll eat with him tonight. Don't wait for me, okay? Goten lied coolly, trying to put a little pep in his intonation.

- Of course, no problem, you have the key anyway. Relax a little, Gohan replied.

Goten hung up wearily. Even if he tried to hide it, his brother was worried for him, and in fact, it added even more to his discomfort. Videl and Gohan had offered to find him a job. They both knew enough important people to do these kind of things. But compared to the job he had in Valese's father's company, none of the jobs offered by Gohan and Videl seemed newsworthy, and none were in his field.

He knew inwardly that if he found nothing, he should accept and finally give up his professional projects. He was only twenty-two though, and that was not a sacrifice he was considering yet. He refused to consider it, while recognizing that, at this rate, he would eventually get to the idea of retraining. He sighed, he envied his father, who had never had to work, and never had this kind of concern.

- Can I get you anything else? growled the bar-keeper who came to pick up his cup.

- Uh ... No, no, thanks, stuttered Goten.

- Because it is not going to stop raining, you see, she pointed out sarcastically.

She looked at him with a surly face and Goten got the message. Most tables were empty around him, but his unprofitable presence and his desperate broke look bothered her.

- I was going to go, whispered Goten, standing up awkwardly.

She nodded with satisfaction. He opened the door and breathed in before diving again under the frozen waterspouts falling from the sky. He raised his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. His fingers touched his keyring and he remembered that he still had the keys to the apartment. He still had some things to pick up too so he decided to go there. If Valese was not home, he would have at least a temporary shelter.

If Valese was home though, he knew she wouldn't be very happy to see him. She would let him in but she wouldn't like him to stay longer than necessary. When he pondered about her particular personality, it was apparent to him that Valese wasn't a mean person. Valese was anything but mean. At worst, she could be temperamental. As he recalled, there wasn't even any yelling when they separated. There were tears, lots of tears, because it was of course her favorite weapon but there was no yelling, merely a few complaints.

Goten was relieved to have left her. It was terrible to think like that, but it was exactly how he felt, and the weak guilt for having no regrets was nothing compared to that relief. He had no doubt that Valese would easily find another partner. Goten was not even sure she had really loved him. She had yielded to his assiduous attention because he had been smart, but he was not entirely convinced that she had any real feelings for him.

He smiled thinking of her. Valese was a doll. Always friendly, always sweet, never really conscious of reality. Even in bed, it was dramatically complicated. The first time was a total discovery for her, and he remembered being completely destabilized by her candor and questions, he had been almost numb. _Alice in Wonderland._

This constant naivety had always stimulated the protective instincts of Goten, and he had always been careful not to hurt her in their relationship. He had cheated once though. A sole time. He'd suffered so much from it, that he had the feeling that it couldn't have been worse if she'd been the one who betrayed him. He'd never confessed it to her of course. The secrecy was the easy part. He'd even felt guilty for taking advantage of her innocence. It had happened on an impulse, with a trainee at work, who had tried to seduce him for several weeks. A one-night stand, he was not very proud of, but that had also made him realize that Valese didn't always fulfill his needs. Poor Valese.

He took off his jacket as he arrived in the hall of the building. The garment looked quite like a mop now, and he thought it would certainly be beyond repair. His shirt was also stained with rain. He increased slightly his _ki_ to expel some water. Then, he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for a response. Since the intercom remained silent, he took his keys and entered the stairwell.

The apartment had not changed. Valese took great care to make it a cozy place, a little too flowery for Goten's taste. He immediately headed for the bathroom and swung his jacket in the tub, where it landed with a wet noise. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his head to finish absorbing the water through his hair.

He looked at his watch. It was seven o' clock, and he wondered if he should dread Valese's arrival. He had no idea where she could be at such a time. She had a totally inexplicable life to him. A life full of drafts. A life very alike her in some ways. She did not work of course, although the college had agreed to grant her a very intellectual degree, to be nice to her powerful father. She spent most of her time filling her closet, changing her hairstyles, and meeting her grilfriends. That was more or less the only things Goten could remember. Anyway, the main thing had always been that these frivolous activities kept her happy.

He walked through the room to the kitchen. His stomach rumbled dully. The fridge, as expected, did not really comfort him. Organic foods with mystical labels, raw vegetables, and diet drinks. Not really enough to feed a Saiyan. He gave up and decided just to take an apple and turn on the coffee machine. He was aware that she surely would not be happy to find him there, if she returned. She would pout like an annoyed doll and would nervously tidy up everything he had already bothered, asking with a grumpy voice whether he needed something in particular.

Goten noticed that she had taken down the pictures. She loved to see pictures everywhere, pictures of _her_ happiness, as if to convince herself it really existed. And until last month, Goten had been a part of her happiness. He was in almost all the pictures. The walls still wore the marks of the frames. Goten had no doubt that she had already ordered the painter to clean this offense.

He let his gaze drift over the living room. It had been _his_ living room for over a year. It was strange to be back here as a mere visitor, ready to escape as soon as the owner of the house would appear.

It was exactly on that sofa,right in front of him**,** that Valese had asked the question that had turned a page in his life. To be honest, her father had made her ask it. Valese's brain wasn't so quick. "My father asks whether it is time to get married." Obviously, Valese herself had already thought about it. She had even dreamed of it since she had spotted a bridal store, in front of which she would stand dreamingly for hours.

For Valese, marriage was a dress. But she had never mentioned the idea of getting married directly with Goten. She wanted to be a modern woman. Like her friends. In fact, she was the one who convinced her father to let them live together. He wasn't able to refuse her anything, and after a few bats of her dark, long lashes, he had accepted "so long as there are no children, all right? "

Those words spoken from Valese's father's mouth should have made Goten run away. Instead, he had just stupidly considered that moving on with her was a funny adventure and in addition to that, the apartment was really gorgeous. So he had accepted the situation and carefully avoided to think too much about the meaning of this life.

But this question, that night, while watching TV lazily, had struck him. "What an idea! " Those three words had escaped him before he could even think about it. He had spoken in a tone both amused, both incredulous, which added to their offensive sense. Above all, he'd really meant what he said.

He had never imagined Valese as his wife to be. Never. He had been able to joke about it, like something that would never happen, but it was never seriously considered. Had he done so, he might have realized sooner certain things. Valese was a doll, she was not a wife. "Why not? "She answered apologetically, as if he had refused her candy. He had awkwardly mumbled, "We'll talk later, I promise, Valese, let me watch my movie."

In fact, he had not been able to focus on television anymore. He knew that the idea came from her father and that it would reappear in the conversation very soon. He also knew that Valese would eventually decipher the meaning of this stupid answer that had escaped from his mouth. And he knew, finally, that he should think about his life now that he was cornered. He could no longer afford to act as if his life had meaning, and nor could he just keep floating in this mellow routine. The routine. It was exactly the point.

The mundane habit remained the only thing that still bound him to Valese and to this apartment. They had almost no sex anymore. He had the feeling she was like a book he had read too many times, whom he knew every word, which had become irrelevant. He satisfied his needs himself, it was easier, especially since she demanded nothing. He had even wondered if she had ever really desired him or if maybe she had just considered their relationship like a duty in a couple's life. She was sometimes so disconnected from real life. As he had thought about it, a huge feeling of regret seized him, and he had finally come to announce the separation. There had been no audible crying but there were tears. Tears and dismissal.

Basically, he only regretted to have played the game of his own illusions. His life with Valese had been so rewarding. The constant feeling of being a god, having a plum job, and obtaining vast amounts of money had never been known to him and it was exhilarating. It was time to return to a harsh reality, but he was also relieved to regain himself. He quietly packed the few things that still belonged to him in the dressing room. He even scribbled a note to warn Valese that he had dropped by, and then, leaving the keys on the shelf in the hallway, he went out, letting the door slam once and for all behind him.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter has been beta readt by The Dagger Dripping in Ink without whom it would only be a messy crap._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

Goten was surprised to find out that Gohan's home was plunged into darkness. While battling with the lock, he tried to remember if his brother had told him that the family was out that night. But he'd already had a drink or two with a friend he'd met by sheer luck downtown, and his memory couldn't focus on the question.

The door finally opened and he went in search for the switch. He didn't have time to reach it.

- Surprise! chanted a chorus of voices while the room was lit miraculously.

Goten's stomach knotted. _Pity, not that!_ However, he did his best to beam. His whole family was reunited in the hallway and confetti began to rain from somewhere above his head.

- Happy birthday! they sang all together.

Goten rubbed sheepishly the back of the head, muttering embarrassed thanks, while his mother jumped to his neck.

- You look beautiful with that outfit, she noticed lovingly.

Everyone was around him in an instant. He took off his jacket and they pushed him in the living room. Only then, he noticed that, in addition to his family, Bulma and her children, and Krillin and 18 were also there. He hadn't seen them for months and the presence of so many people coming specifically in his honor made him uncomfortable.

- Now let's stop moping and have fun, Videl whispered while leading him to a seat in front of a huge meal.

Gohan popped a champagne cork and very quickly, glasses began to circulate.

- To Goten! Gohan shouted enthusiastically, raising his cup.

Goten blushed slightly from so much attention. He obviously understood that all this had been organizined to divert him from his troubles, which also meant that everyone had been informed about his problems. He swallowed greedily his first glass and went right away in search for a second one. Only after the third one, he started to relax, internally heated by the good mood of the guests. On his plate, colorful gift packages had been piled up.

- Twenty-two! Chichi whispered, my God, where was I twenty-two years ago ?

- You don't want to know, Bulma replied with amusement.

Before eating, Goten undid the packages one by one and warmly thanked each guest. Most of them were simple gifts such as clothes or a wallet, but they reminded him that everyone still thought of him and he gradually forgot his lousy situation to let the ambient joy entertain him.

He had been looking for a new job for six weeks now, but he couldn't find any. He was going from refusal through refusal, and even interviews were becoming increasingly rare. He began to consider seriously leaving for another country, or retraining. Neither option would actually please him, but he became aware that it was the price to pay for failing to keep a cool head with Valese. However, by the end of the meal, all those troubles didn't seem so serious anymore and he was finally grateful to Videl, who he knew was the instigator of the party.

Later in the evening, with a full stomach and slightly intoxicated by alcohol, Goten went out on the terrace to smoke a cigarette discreetly. He glanced warily at his mother, fearing her reactions if she caught him. He spotted her sitting and the couch with Videl and Bulma. They were watching with great amusement old photos that seemed to captivate them. Goten thought that there was little chance Chichi would notice his brief disappearance.

He sank into the damp darkness outside and lit his cigarette. He realized that he still had the chance to be surrounded by family and friends in this plight. Optimism had reasserted itself in his mind.

He jumped in panic as the glass door slid open behind him but he was relieved to find out that it was only Trunks. Amidst the crowd of the party, they had barely exchanged a few words throughout the evening. When growing up, Trunks had become quite reserved. He walked up to Goten with a smile and looked down at the cigarette.

- You smoke? he asked, a little surprised.

- From time to time, Goten replied nervously. It's not really official ...

Trunks nodded, getting the reference to Chichi.

- You offer me one? he continued.

Goten was surprised but didn't say anything and just held out awkwardly the box. Trunks pulled out a cigarette and stared at it for a moment before lighting it up. Goten watched him. Without knowing why, he felt uncomfortable.

- Why didn't you call me? Trunks asked exhaling the smoke.

Goten started. This question pointed exactly to the reason for his discomfort. He'd had no real regular contact with Trunks in the past two years. They remained friends but life had weakened their proximity. Their bond today was no comparison with the friendship of their childhood. Oddly, Goten felt guilty for that distance, though Trunks didn't really try to keep in touch either.

- After your separation, I mean, Trunks clarified, as if he had deciphered the thoughts of his friend about the two last years.

- Uh ... You know, I don't need to complain, I'm fine, Goten mumbled.

Trunks planted his eyes in Goten's. His face was calm and impassive, but Goten felt he did not believe him.

- You sure? insisted Trunks.

Goten nodded with a grunt of confirmation. Trunk's piercing eyes froze him, they made him feel like his friend was reading his mind. Goten knew he was not _so _fine; he had real worries about his uncertain future, but in a sense, the end of his relationship with Valese was a necessary evil and he knew it. Goten could be a withdrawn personality and he didn't like his family and friends to interfere in his life. And, as always, saying he was okay was the best way to cut short their questions. Trunks smiled again and his features finally became milder.

- I also have a birthday present for you, he announced.

- Really? Why didn't you put it on the table like the others? I hope this is not a pin-up at least? Goten joked, chuckling.

He always liked to tease Trunks about his success with women. He knew that his friend enjoyed the aura of a seducer and Goten couldn't help to imagine Trunks was having a turbulent sexual life. Trunks chuckled, shaking his head.

- Nah ... It's a job.

- A job? Goten repeated incredulously.

Trunks cocked his head and stared at him with a look of despair.

- Goten ... I don't even understand why you didn't think of me since you would really do the trick at Capsule!

- Uh ... Yeah ... Well, you know the string-pulling jobs ... See what happened in the end ...

- Goten, Trunks interrupted severely, tell me, who will hire you now?

- Hmm ... no one yet, ruefully confessed Goten.

- That surprises you? Valese's father is influential. Influential and furious. For now, no firm will take the risk of displeasing him.

What Trunks was saying was true and Goten knew it. He had to face this reality. He bowed his head in resignation. Trunks put his hand on his shoulder.

- I don't care for Valese's father…, he added softly, trying to make visual contact with his friend.

Goten looked up.

- … While you ... you are my friend, Goten, Trunks resumed, and you're good in your field, I know it. Come to work at Capsule Corps.

He was speaking in a tone of confidence, and Goten suddenly felt the weight of Trunk's hand on his shoulder. Goten opened his mouth to answer but was caught by a second thought, and felt his mind strangely fuzzy, perhaps because of the alcohol.

- I would really be glad if you accepted,Trunks whispered to convince him.

Having the strange feeling that Trunks had leaned too close, Goten instinctively stepped back, without even realizing it.

- Hm. OK, then, he muttered.

Trunks let Goten's shoulder go and pulled the last drag on his cigarette. He smiled.

- Come on Monday to the head office. You'll be a great asset to us, he concluded

Goten was invaded by an extreme relief. Trunks had just solved one of his biggest concerns at this time. Goten didn't even ask what job or how much it would pay. With Trunks, trust was absolute.

Trunks looked with disgust at the still smoking cigarette between his fingers.

- This is really gross, I don't understand why you started this, muttered Trunks .

- I don't really remember, Goten sighed, I'll quit.

Trunks gave him a skeptical look before crushing the cigarette.

- And next time you're in trouble, call me, he said quietly before walking away to go back indoor.

Goten watched him until he disappeared from sight. Goten realized that Trunks had not changed at all. Things always seemed strangely easy with him. As soon as he appeared, troubles were evaporating in an instant, taking with them the bad mood and depression.

Goten felt both relieved and uncomfortable.

He was relieved to be able to resume a normal life free from Valese. He was already planning to move and have finally, for the first time, a _home._ A place that would be his alone. Not Mount Paozu, not Valese's apartment, nor Gohan's house, just a place for him with no one to question him about his concerns, nor to worry about his going out and times of his returning. It seemed to him that his life would really begin. Freedom.

But he was also uncomfortable because he owed this freedom to Trunks. He couldn't remember exactly how their relationship had strained over time. He had certainly had his part of responsibility for this distance, but Trunks had remained behind. Trunks had not really tried to call him or see him very often. As if he didn't need the physcial or emotional contact in order to know they were still friends. Indeed Trunks had just proved that he was still his best friend.

Goten, on his side, acknowledged ruefully that he had not thought much of his friend in the latter months. He'd heard news from him and it was enough for him to know that Trunk's life was going on. The bond they shared now was far from that unshakeable friendship he had sworn to Trunks as a child. And even if they were no longer children, Goten had the feeling of having betrayed his pledge in some way. That's why he had not dared to call Trunks earlier.

Goten knew that this embarrassment would dissipate quickly. Trunks had that gift to reassure anyone at will, and he didn't seem to blame him. He had always been Goten's role model. When they were younger, their difference in age made Trunks very naturally, the stronger of both. But over time, this year's gap was no longer expected to really make a distinction. Yet Goten could not help but continue to admire him.

Trunks was strong, he was self-assured, he always gave the feeling of having everything under control. Trunks thought. Trunks acted. He wouldn't hesitate. He wouldn't whine. Goten wished he'd be like him a little more, he would never have let himself entangled in this dead-end story with Valese.

This kind of reconciliation with Trunks brightened his mood unexpectedly. The party was really a good idea, it had reminded Goten that he wasn't alone in his torment and most importantly, it had reminded him that Trunks was always there for him faithfully.

As expected, the work at Capsule was worthy of his wildest dreams. He knew more than one of his former co-workers who would have left everything behind for the position Trunks had offered him so wholeheartedly. Goten spent the first days getting to know his team and learning how the department worked. And, at the end of the week, he realized fully the great favour Trunks had granted by having him hired here. Goten was aware that it had not been difficult for his friend to get him the job. Nevertheless, he decided he needed to find a way to thank him.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you like this story, don't forget you can read it thanks to The Dagger Drippink in Ink, who beta reads with great patience and kindness.**_

_**Thank you very much to the reviewers, followers and favouriters;**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Goten got Valese just like in the anime: cute, rich and stupid. I didn't search very much so far :-) And well, you'll see how Goten is gonna thank Trunks (I hope you had nothing indecent in mind, did you?^^)**_

_**Guest: Dear Guest, I see you read my fiction "chut" (or was it my fiction "shit"? Not sure about this one...). First of all, thank you for your review. I understand that the end made you sad (and maybe a bit angry?) but well, that's life. To be clear, it wasn't only meant to be a romantic love story but it was also about how to be gay in a world that expects you to be something else. If it reassures you, there might be a sequel since I was so sad myself for the boys (and I'm so weak...). Last thing, don't be so unfair to Goten. He has been the most mistreated character in the plot and he was the one that fought the most if you think about it. He got his faults but so do all the other characters. I found him brave till the end.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Trunks never worked with Goten's department and Goten noticed that engineers actually hardly knew him at all. Most of them had never even met him. Around the new recruit, people talked about Trunks saying "Up there," referring to the top floor of the building where his office was. Sometimes, they would also just name him "The CEO". In fact, for them, Trunks wasn't more than an impersonal myth, or so to say, he appeared as the incarnation of authority. So, willing to stay unnoticed, Goten decided not to mention his friendship with the Briefs Family. Thus, at the end of the first week, Goten hadn't had the opportunity to meet his friend, and it became clear that Trunks wouldn't appear in the lower floors to see him either.

This annoyed Goten. He had thought that working at the Capsule Corp would have brought Trunks and him closer again. However, it seemed by now that it had been a foolish hope. Work wasn't a playground. Goten felt strangely bitter about this discovery. He realized that he had deeply missed their friendship and decided he had at least to thank Trunks for the job.

So he had tried to call him on his cell phone but failed to get him. At this point, Goten was tempted to conclude that Trunks was definitely trying to ignore him. He didn't want to take to this deduction too hastily while trying to keep in mind that Trunks was not like that. Nevertheless, he had begun to develop a form of creeping resentment against him. Ending his service on Friday night, he decided to get a clear assessment and went "up there."

The floor was modern and impressive. Goten was casually dressed, wearing jeans and a T-shirt with long sleeves. When he exited the elevator and started to walk along the long corridor with thick carpet, he became aware of the curious sideways glances given to him and of the interrupted discussions in his path. He felt vaguely uncomfortable having such an inapropriate outfit in this serious atmosphere. He tried to stifle that feeling by remembering it was only Trunks he was coming to see. His friend. His friend with whom he had done a thousand stupid things with as a kid, with whom he had fished and slept under the stars. No matter how impressing this place was, it was only his old buddy Trunks.

Goten sheepishly pushed open the door of Trunks' assistant's office. It was a great modern room supervised by an impeccably dressed secretary sitting at a huge austere desk.

He hesitated. Instinctively, he had intended to naturally cross the room to enter Trunks' office which he guessed was behind the imposing doors on the opposite wall. But ultimately, facing the solemnity of the place, he thought it best to register with the secretary. He was not at Bulma's place, after all. So he just leaned toward the secretary, without waiting for her to take interest in his presence.

- I am one of Trunks' friend, is he there? he asked.

She raised a stern eye, certainly ruffled by the familiarity of his request and his direct approach, and stopped tapping away on her keyboard.

_- Mr. Briefs_ is in a conference. He is not there yet, she explained, pursing his lips and insisting on "Mr. Briefs."

Goten raised an eyebrow and rubbed his head thinking a moment.

- Uh. Will he be back soon?

The secretary had a half-smirk.

- I can't tell you. You can wait if you want ... but I can't guarantee that he will have time to see you.

Goten felt a touch of defiance in her proposal and scowled. He wanted to see Trunks and get rid of this matter of thanks. If his Highness was too busy to answer his phone calls or go down to the services of the lower floors where Goten was working, it would at least be a done deal. He wouldn't need to see him after that. He plumped himself down onto the soft leather couch.

- I'll wait a bit, he announced, spying the reaction of the secretary.

She just nodded with a mischievous smile and resumed her task.

A huge modern design clock on the wall ticked every passing second loudly with its second hand. The regular sound of the hand, coupled with the frantic typing of the secretary on her keyboard, gently cradled Goten. He gave himself half-an-hour. If Trunks didn't appear in this time, he would leave.

He could not help but think back to the message he left on his friend's phone that remained unanswered. This detail, the surly assistant, the pharaonic decor all around, as if Trunks was an emperor, all this was upsetting Goten. Did Trunks really stay the same ? Was he really still his friend? Or maybe, he had just offered him the job as a courtesy, as a mark of friendship for his family? Perhaps, after all, his offer hadn't been so personal. Maybe Goten was wrong to think that Trunks had been worried about him. This idea was looping in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a stocky man dressed with a smart suit. He introduced himself to the secretary as the director of some big department. He had to see Trunks. _Mr. Briefs,_ in fact. He looked like an important and busy man, but the secretary gave him the same answer as Goten. Without hesitation, the newcomer took his place nervously on the couch next to Goten. He cast a furtive eye tinged with disdain and surprise to Goten and began to wait by nibbling his nails.

From that moment, the phone began to ring without interruption, as if suddenly alive. Other people came in to claim Trunks and soon Goten found himself squeezed up on the sofa with two other men and a woman. They studied each other with suspicion and self-confident glances, all of them obviously convinced that they would have priority to meet the CEO.

The secretary seemed to find them very amusing. Goten on his side had watched their ballet with a hint of desperation, knowing that each new visitor, important and eager, just weakened a little more the possibility of him seeing his friend when he would return. And that was even without counting on the many phone calls that resulted in emergency messages that were scribbled nervously by the secretary on a memo pad.

Goten began to realize he was wasting his time and he'd better leave, when suddenly all the employees stood up in unison to rush toward Trunks who just entered. They crowded around him talking all at once.

Wordlessly, Trunks raised his hand with a calm and assertive gesture, which was enough to impose silence. He turned his head to the secretary who gave him a sign of powerlessness, then his eyes fell on Goten.

Goten was struck by his appearance. He had not seen him in a suit since ... He could not remember when he had the opportunity to see him dressed like that, but he was overwhelmed by the impressive class that emanated from him. Goten always felt clumsy and restricted in such clothes, and actually he hated to wear them, while on Trunks, they imposed a special aura. Once again, there was no Justice .

Trunks smiled to him. Goten was the only one still sitting stupidly on the couch. Trunks, without a word spoken, walked by the other visitors and the secretary directly toward his office and grabbed Goten's sleeve on the way to pull him along. Goten followed quietly his movement, aware of the incredulous looks and cursing whispers from those who had waited with him.

When they were both inside and the door was closed, Trunks stretched and loosened his tie. Goten gazed at his huge office. The room was almost the size of an apartment and was lavishly decorated. The phone on the desk instantly rang. Trunks deactivated it with an absent-minded gesture. Then he took off his jacket and threw it on a chair.

- So? he asked, turning to Goten, who was standing at the entrance, still amazed at the size and sophistication of the room.

- I ... I tried to call you, didn't you see ? Goten muttered, out of his contemplation.

- No. I was overseas part of the week. My cell was out there. Is there a problem? Trunks worried.

Goten bit his lip. He had wanted to reproach his friend for his indifference but the simple explanation that had just been delivered to him, made Goten ashamed of his doubts about Trunks' loyalty. To add to Goten's confusion, Trunks appeared to be worried to have missed an opportunity to help him.

- Uh ... No ... The job is really great, the people are cool. I especially wanted to thank you, Goten mumbled.

Trunks smiled again and his features relaxed. He grabbed a bottle of soda in the mini-bar and threw one at Goten who caught it on the fly.

- But you're maybe busy right now ? Goten asked hesitantly, pointing his thumb at the door.

- Yeah ... I'm _always _busy, so don't worry, it's OK ... Trunks pouted with an expression indicating he had no desire to let in the small crowd stamping on his doorstep.

He jumped skillfully on the cozy sofa in the lounge area, almost flying over the couchtop. This manner reminded Goten of the Trunks he once knew as an unruly child, the kid that Trunks used to be and that was now buried somewhere in Goten's memory. This simple act strangely reassured Goten. Trunks really remained the same after all. Goten sat in an armchair in front of him since Trunks had sunk in the soft cushions, letting his head go back, eyes closed, visibly exhausted.

- You'll stay with us, then? he asked Goten without moving.

- Sure I will! Seriously, this job that you gave me is awesome.

Trunks half opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

- That's fine, then, he replied.

Goten thought he detected a hint of doubt in Trunk's voice. But Trunks smiled again and raised his bottle, as if to seal their contract.

- I wanted to invite you to eat somewhere to thank you, announced Goten.

He hadn't been able to find a better idea. It was a kind of stupid thank-you gift because Trunks could afford gastronomic meals whenever he felt like; but, basically, it seemed impossible to please someone who has everything. In lack of imagination, Goten thought that it was the intention that mattered. Trunks was still watching him through his half closed eyelids.

- Eating ... That's a good idea. I believe that, apart from business dinner, it's been a while since I last had a good dinner in a restaurant.

- Besides candlelit dinners, Goten corrected.

- Besides candlelit dinners, Trunks sighed.

The phone rang in Trunks' pocket. He glanced at the screen that annouced the caller's identity and picked up listlessly, without changing position. He exchanged a few onomatopoeias with the caller, then gave one or two directions before hanging up. He straightened to sit normally and finished his bottle in one breath.

- I should go back to work, he mumbled with an annoyed expression, what about... around 10 pm, is it OK for you?

- This is perfect. Any idea where you'd like to go ? Goten asked.

- I don't care.

Trunks got up and swung his bottle in a confident and familiar gesture into a basket several feet away from him. He turned to Goten who had finished his drink and was still sitting.

- I'll think about the place we could go and I'll send you the address via SMS, if it's OK for you. Goten said.

- Everything's fine.

While talking, Trunks had strengthened his tie properly and again, Goten found him particularly seductive in his dark suit, whose color was enhancing his hair's paleness. Without paying attention to his friend, Trunks was rolling up his sleeves and thus, he looked older than he really was. He had been working at the Capsule Corp for over two years and Goten had found out that he already enjoyed a natural authority, despite his young age.

Even Goten's co-workers, who had never crossed him and called him "up there", spoke of him with respect. And even Goten, who had known him for a long time, who knew his faults and some of his inglorious misadventures, felt himself vaguely impressed by his look. Except when Trunks was smiling friendly, Goten could almost feel uncomfortable in his presence. Man, it was only Trunks...

While leaving the office, Goten felt the suspicious eyes from the secretary and the other visitors, who were clearly wondering who he could be. Their curiosity was palpable in the sudden silence, when he crossed the hall, passing them by. He could almost hear them wondering who was this guy dressed like a teenager,surpassing their so important business priority. He was relieved to leave the company, now eager to be in a more relaxed atmosphere with Trunks.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**If all those words put together make some sense to you, you owe it to The Dagger Dripping in Ink, my devoted beta reader... Thanks.**

_**Thank you so much for all the reviewers/followers and favoriters. I didn't expect so many especially after 3 chapters when there isn't much going on yet. Then for those who want to see more, there you have chapter 4.**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: You can have naughty thougts as much as you want, you'll have to be patient. They won't jump on each others like beasts. (Maybe you noticed that my characters are well-mannered thanks to their mums.) But in due time...Well ,there is not a lot of suspens on that point ;-)**_

_**Have Fun and forgive the bad grammar/spelling/vocabulary that would have escaped to our attention.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Goten was stupid. He had been thinking about a nice place for a cool dinner with Trunks. He'd be willing to find the perfect place, the one that would please Trunks the most, a place he would enjoy after a busy week. The problem was that Goten was totally broke. He hadn't been paid yet, after only one week at work, and his savings had evaporated in the last two months since he left Valese. However, he had promised. He couldn't take his word back and cancel the dinner.

Goten was stupid, but he was resourceful and he was popular as well. So he went to a litlle bar, in which he used to spend most of his time as a student. The bar keeper wasn't able to refuse him anything at that time, and he had the idea to ask her credit for the evening. It was a big, blonde woman, always cheerful. When she saw Goten, who hadn't visited her for over a year, the light that flashed in her eyes let him know that she had already agreed to help him out.

But still this solution remained a makeshift-job, and the place wasn't really what Goten had in mind when he invited Trunks.

Goten let his gaze wander over the nearly deserted bar. The place wasn't totally unpleasant but cleanliness wasn't perfect, and he knew that the menu was far from promising. The decor was quite eccentric. The whole room was made of wood, supposeingly meant to make the place appear exotic. A huge window took an entire wall and opened directly on the water channel that was running through the city. The banks were planted with bamboo, to reflect an exotic theme.

In summer, it made a nice cozy atmosphere. But unfortunately it wasn't summer yet. Winter was just about to end, in fact. In this season, the channel's gray water, the bamboos shaking in the icy wind, and the poorly cleaned pane were a much less welcoming decor. It was only a bar for broke and not too fussy students. Prices were low, the address was undisclosed, and the menu was very basic. Definitely, Goten's choice remained a makeshift-job.

He sighed and bowed his head on his glass. Everything here was the exact opposite of Trunks' personnality. If, for once, Goten had thought, even for one minute before launching his invitation for tonight, he would have waited a bit, and later, with more money, he could have offered his friend a dinner up to the favor Trunks had granted him.

Trunks was late. Goten thought that the bar's address had certainly left his friend puzzled and that the neighbourhood would make it difficult for him to find a parking spot for his amazing car. Goten looked up at the few customers around. At least there were some quite hot girls.

Nevertheless, Goten felt a bit pathetic, especially when he remembered Trunks' luxurious office. Even Valese's father couldn't afford such an impressing one. Goten had never realized how much the Capsule Corp had developed in recent years. A family business.

He was drinking his third glass when Trunks appeared with a smile on his face.

- I'm late, sorry, he announced, sitting down in front of his host.

- It's OK, muttered Goten sheepishly.

Trunks didn't pay attention to his friend's expression and immediately grabbed the menu to pick something out.

- I'm hungry, he clarified.

He had got changed. He no longer wore his suit, but just clothes with the Capsule logo on them. He seemed to have rejuvenated and Goten had the feeling to fully recognize him. Yet he continued to worry about the impression that the bar and the menu would make on Trunks. His friend didn't say anything though, and Goten wondered whether Trunks remained silent out of politeness or whether maybe he hadn't yet realized the mediocrity of Goten's thank you gift.

- Everything was booked elsewhere, Goten lied shamelessly, I came here when I was a student ...

Trunks' blue eyes looked up at him over the menu.

- It's nice, he answered merely.

- I wanted something ... more ... classy but ...

Trunks raised his eyebrows.

- Goten, I eat every day in "more classy" places. Believe me, I can't stand them anymore. All I want is a cozy dinner with my friend, okay?

Goten smiled like a reassured child. They ordered, and the waitress brought Trunks something to drink. He stirred dreamily his drink with his straw. He had a weak smile and Goten wondered what he was thinking about.

- So, tell me. What happened with Valese? Trunks finally asked.

- Valese ... Hmm ... She wanted to get married, replied Goten in a bored tone.

Trunks cocked his head with incomprehension.

- Wasn't it what you wanted? he asked, I mean, you were crazy about this girl, and you were living with her ... I thought ...

- I wasn't _crazy about this girl! _Goten protested strongly.

Trunks took a sorry expression. Goten couldn't believe that anyone could, _at any time,_ have had the feeling that he was _crazy_ about Valese. The first month maybe, but after that... Were people so blind? Was Trunks so blind? Without knowing why, Goten felt offended by his friend's thought.

- Oh, excuse me. Well ... That was what I thought, from what your mother used to say ... and you moved on together so... Trunks replied cautiously.

- It was a mistake, Goten cut off, sometimes I have the feeling, maybe, it had appeared to be the best way to escape the Mount Paozu, you know?

Goten was upset and turned his head to look at the reflections in the channel's dark waters on the other side of the window pane. An awkward silence fell between them for a minute. Trunks bit his lip, he was aware that he had talked about something that annoyed Goten but he didn't remember any conversation topic that had ever annoyed his friend before. The waitress cleared away the discomfort by placing the dishes on the table loudly.

- Look, OK, it's over. Let's stop talking about it, concluded Trunks grabbing his fork.

- You're right, forget it, said Goten already salivating over food.

After a few bites that filled his stomach a little, Goten looked back at his friend.

- And you? Girls? he asked, without manners, spitting a little.

Trunks took time to swallow before answering and Goten felt like he was thinking about the answer at the same time.

- Me ... Well, it comes and goes, it's... To be honest, it bothers me lately.

A vicious smile stretched Goten's lips and he leaned toward Trunks.

- Tell me, he hissed.

Trunks rolled his eyes, frowning. Goten had always fantasized about his success with girls. Goten had always thought Trunks could have a harem at his disposal at any time and in any circumstance. A childish and annoying dream, which Trunks had never managed to wipe out of his friend's mind. Goten's firm conviction dated from a summer they spent together when they were seventeen or eighteen years old. They had been two months in the Southern state on their own, and they had begun a contest of the most stupid about how many girls each of them could have. Trunks had won but didn't remember it being something glorious.

- Arg, I know what you're believing, Goten! Trunks groaned, you think everything's easy and great. I just have to choose any awesome girl around me and she'll come to me willing to make me happy forever, right?

- I remember a time ... Goten smirked with sparks in his eyes.

- It was a long time ago, interrupted Trunks. Fuck! I was a kid and it was summer, that wasn't real life for God's sake!

Goten leaned back on his chair, still smiling meaningfully.

- Anyway ... I don't remember one of them that refused you, he recalled wistfully.

Trunks sighed with desperation.

- You're a kid, Goten, he hissed

- It is easy for you. You have everything. Not even mentioning you're famous, Goten muttered, a little annoyed at his friend's reaction.

- It is easy for _you. Not even mentioning_ _you're not famous !_ What do you think most girls see in me? A rich guy who looks good and who makes all the other girls jealous. Nothing more than a luxurious handbag with matching wallet. Nice! I'm done with that shit, believe me.

Goten pouted. Trunks turned easily his nose up at privileges Goten would have bought without hesitation. Trunks sighed again, realizing that his friend wasn't about to understand what he had just explained.

- Let's talk about something else, Trunks said, I have something to show you after the meal.

- What?

Trunks took an enigmatic expression and savored the sparks of impatience in Goten's dark eyes.

- You'll see. You'll like it, I think.

- Asshole, muttered Goten, aware of his friend's little game.

Trunks smiled with amusement but gave no details. At the end of the meal, a sneaky weariness came over him. He had a full stomach, he had drunk a little, and he had enjoyed that moment with Goten. In fact, Trunks realized he hadn't felt so well for a long time. Slouched in his chair, he looked absentmindedly at Goten who was walking slightly unsteady on his feet toward the counter to pay the bill to the bartender. Trunks was trying to remember the last time he felt himself so relaxed, so... Just happy and carefree... He had forgotten.

He had spent the last two years working nights and days, and he had to admit that today his social life was reduced to almost nothing. Indeed, without Goten, his social life had gradually lost any savor.

Trunks had other friends, of course. All of them working in fields close to his, of course. And he had finally found out that all their discussions and concerns revolved around work and dough. He had even discovered that his presence among these _friends_ activated a kind of unhealthy competitiveness between them that had become unbearable to him.

He also had a few girlfriends but, oddly, he had ended up feeling that every girl was the same as the previous one. He had the feeling that, resulting of a kind of stubborn curse, he had to choose systematically the same kind of girl who could never really satisfy him. He had been single for a while now and felt kind of better that way. To be honest anyway, he had made sure that every minute of his life and every particle of his energy were dedicated to the Capsule. That way, he had no time to think about that non-existent social life.

Goten's laugh interrupted Trunks' thoughts. The heir turned his head and glanced at his friend who was leaning on the counter and joking with a big, smiling, blonde woman. Goten had this amazing effect on people: Making them laugh and smile. He was a good mood personnified, never really worried, always carefree. For lots of reasons, Goten's affair with Valese had kept both friends far from each other, but Trunks was now wondering how he could have moved on all this time without enjoying Goten's company anymore.

- Here we go, whispered Goten's voice in his ear.

Trunks, who hadn't seen his friend approach, was suddenly pulled out of his dreams and got startled. He looked up in surprise. Goten leaned toward him and smiled mischievously.

- You said you had something to show me, remember? Goten hissed.

Saying that, Goten came so close to him that Trunks could smell his scent mixed up with the slight alcohol fragrance. Trunks felt a strange thrill throughout his body that made him awkward. He gently pushed Goten back and got up.

- That's right. We're gonna take my car, Trunks annouced calmly, without giving further details.

- Car?

- You really think you're safe to fly? You don't want to crash anywhere, do you ? Anyway, I'd rather to be discreet ...

Goten was aware that he had drunk a hefty amount so he just pouted sheepishly and obediently followed his friend to the exit. The car seat seemed designed especially for Goten to coil up his numb body in it. The alcohol, the busy week, and the feeling of fullness quickly plunged him into a delicious drowsiness as the engine's pur lulled him.

When Trunks shook him gently, Goten realized that he must have fallen asleep for a moment.

- It won't take much time. I'll take you home right after that, explained Trunks staring at him with amusement.

- Erg... It's ok, I'm fine, Goten mumbled with a coated voice.

- Hm. I see that... Come on! Move! You won't regret it, Trunks replied before getting out of the car.

Goten obeyed. As he stood on the street, he tried to recognize the area in which they had parked. He didn't know this district too much. It was a quiet neighborhood, except for a bar whose decibels echoed out on the sidewalk. The silhouettes of cubic houses, with weird architectures, bordered the street and Goten could guess that the channel was running somewhere in the vicinity.

- I thought that you might have to move out of Gohan's home soon, Trunks began to explain.

- That's for sure, as soon as I can, interrupted Goten, I love my brother but ... well, I can't stay at his place forever. But where the hell are we?

Noticing Goten's unsteady steps that were leading him in the wrong direction, Trunks firmly grabbed his friend's arm to guide him.

- I have a friend who has an empty apartment here, he resumed without answering Goten's question, I saw it and I thought it was for you.

Goten raised his eyebrows with curiosity. He followed Trunks in a pedestrian alley which sank behind the houses. The road was covered by rough pavement and weakly lit by a few street lights. In a city like this, this kind of place was quite unusual. Goten remained silent watching carefully the surroundings. He wondered if Trunks hadn't maybe prepared for him a joke of some kind because the place was so strange and seemed uninhabitated.

Yet the path suddenly led to a pityful lawn that was bordering the channel. The shadow of a cubic house, just like the ones they had already passed by, was planted in the middle of the lawn. Trunks pulled a keyring out from his pocket.

- We might need a little more light here, he grumbled while trying to sort the keys.

Goten didn't answer and waited patiently while Trunks struggled with the lock. The darkness didn't leave much to see all around but the tranquility of the place was amazing.

- Actually, this house used to be a shed. It has just been refurbished to become a duplex, Trunks clarified as he finally succeeded in opening the door.

He turned on the light in the hallway and turned to Goten who was still standing speechless outside the door and looking up at the house.

- What are you doing? Come in! Trunks invited.

Goten obeyed. As soon as he took one step inside, he had the feeling of being home. It was overwhelming, it was like he had been dreaming of a place like this for a very long time.

- Wow... he wheezed blissfully.

He began to go around the house, visiting each room with exclamations of excitement. There was no furniture yet, just two chairs and a table in the living room, which had apparently been used by the painters who had been busy renovating the house. Trunks sat on one of the chairs, smiling at his friend's enthusiastic comments about each detail he was discovering. Trunks let him explore the whole floor upstairs and every closet on his way.

He had known this place was for Goten. This place _was_ Goten. Trunks still remembered some things about his friend's personnality, and when he had come here the first time, the obviousness that Goten would love the house had struck his mind immediately. He welcomed his intuition.

- What about the rent? Goten asked abruptly coming back toward him with a worried face.

- The rent will be within your budget, assured Trunks.

Goten nodded and dropped into the second chair. The visit had fully awakened him. He took out a cigarette and lit it before slouching comfortably on the back of the chair.

- Are you sure? he asked again, And what about the deposit? Will your friend be OK with me?

- I'll negotiate with him. He won't rent out the house to anyone as long you haven't given your answer. He owes me a favor.

Goten stared dreamily at the ceiling, beginning to imagine how this empty house could soon become _his_ home. Then he looked at Trunks suddenly.

- You know, there's something I don't get, Goten said.

- What ? Trunks asked with concern.

- How can it be that you have such opportunities and that, with all the dough that's yours ... you just... keep on living at Capsule like a little mummy's boy ...

- Fuck you, mummy's boy! Trunks gritted.

Goten chuckled. He had always enjoyed pushing Trunks over the edge and he still knew all the secrets to do so.

- Nah, seriously, have you ever thought about moving out of your parents' home? I have been dreaming of it since I was a teenager. Although I have to admit that the Capsule is not Mount Paozu, you could have a much more tremendous life.

- But I like my life as it is, objected Trunks, you only think about having fun, you're really... just a kid ...

- Still, it's weird. At work, you're His Majesty Mr. Briefs, and at home, knowing Bulma, I bet you don't even have the right to lay your feet on the table when you watch TV.

Trunks smiled at the mention of her mother's quirks.

- You have a very naive way of seing the world, Goten. In fact, I work so much that I don't really want to return to an empty lifeless appartment, the few times I get the chance to come home. At least at the Capsule, there is always some life thanks to my mother and my sister, and even thanks to my father when he is in a sociable mood.

- Wow ... I hadn't realized that you had such a dream life ... Goten commented with pique in his voice.

Trunks frowned a little. Goten was totally candid. He imagined that Trunks' life came down to having lots of money and lots of girls. In reality, it was mostly a lot of responsibility, a lot of worries, and little time for himself. Trunks was aware that at his age, he should handle things a little less seriously, but again, all this overwork prevented him from considering more intimate and painful questions, too.

- I have a great idea, said Goten suddenly, if you don't want to live in a lonely home, you could move in here with me! It will change you from your nursery at the Capsule!

As to support his argument, Goten stood up and stretched his arms to show the house around them.

- Anyway, it's too big for me alone here! What do you think?

Trunks frowned again and listened with bewilderment. He blinked a little in front of Goten's satisfied expression.

- I dunno, Goten ... I'm not quite sure ... he stuttered.

But Goten seemed excited at the idea. He found it obviously fabulous. Trunks was much more cautious.

- But ... Goten, Trunks resumed, what if you find yourself a girlfriend... you won't want to have to deal with a roommate in your way... And

- A girlfriend? You think I left Valese to get a new girlfriend? Like a serious relationship? Dude, I came out of a serious three years relationship and I have no intention to return to that mess so soon ... And yourself, you said you were taking a break with girls for now so, this won't be a problem, right?

- You say that now, but if...

- Come on Trunks! It'll be fun!

Trunks sighed and ran his hand over his face.

- Goten, you're drunk. We'll talk later, he said.

Goten pulled on his cigarette and stared sternly at his friend.

- Indeed I am. A little. But I know what I'm saying. You worry me, Trunks. Some years ago, you wouldn't have thought twice.

Trunks gritted his teeth. He glared at his friend and stood up suddenly.

- Let's go, he announced.

- But ...

- We're leaving ! You wanna go home by yourself ? interrupted Trunks.

Goten followed him obediently to the exit but didn't give up his plea.

- Really, think about it Trunks. You cannot spend your life being a good boy like that ... it'll gnaw you.

- Stop that shit!

- And we could ...

- For god's sake, Goten, shut up !

Goten rolled his eyes but finally kept quiet, and headed back to the car with an unsteady step.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been beta readt by The (great) Dagger Dripping in Ink. She's gonna charge me one day...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews that are so rewarding for our efforts. **

**So, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, your relevant questions will get some answers here. And about the plot, it is slowly coming out (can we say that? ^^). **

**Let's go.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Trunks silently laid his keyring on the table. The light-up clock in the living room indicated two in the morning. The pale night's light filtered through the glass door that opened directly on the channel. Trunks checked out that the room was empty before turning on a lamp. Goten was accustomed to falling asleep on the couch at night, either because he had gone out like a light in the middle of a movie or because he hadn't had the strength to stand up to go to bed after turning off the TV. However, tonight the couch was deserted.

Trunks undid his tie with a sharp tug and left it hanging carelessly on each side of his shoulders. He walked to the kitchen to fix himself a snack by the light of the fridge and sat at the counter to eat.

He started to stare dreamily at the channel's banks through the window, while chewing his meal absentmindedly. Goten had finally succeeded to convince him to live with him in the house. Without being able to explain clearly why, Trunks had resisted for some time. He had been used to life at the Capsule. He'd lived there since his birth, and he'd been comfortable in Bulma's home. Leaving her nest had appeared to be painful as much as exciting. But it hadn't been the only reason he had resisted Goten's proposal. There was something else, like an unexplainable awkwardness that had prevented Trunks to accept in the first place.

Eventually, he did though. He had moved on with Goten a month ago now. They were sharing the rent, but Trunks had wanted to remain a subtenant. Should there be any problem, Goten would keep the house. He liked it so much. To be honest, Trunks had lied. In fact, the house belonged to him and now, by the force of events that he hadn't anticipated, he had become his own tenant's tenant.

He had bought this house as soon as he had seen it. He'd done it like something clearly obvious, thinking of Goten, or more specifically he'd done it _for _Goten. Trunks hadn't really taken the time to think further about his plan. Buying the house had been no sacrifice for him since he had so much useless money. Thus, he had realized only afterward that it was an exaggerated gift. Goten would certainly have refused to live in this place if he had known the truth, especially since Trunks had set a very cheap rent that was far below the average.

Trunks had found himself a little stupid when he became aware of this detail. That's why he had invented this fake friend, who was suppose to be a real estate investor looking for a tenant. On second thought, it was indeed weird to buy a house for his best friend. However, this house was definitely made for Goten. Trunks had felt it immediately, and his intuition had been right. He had noticed that Goten's joy of life had rekindled since he was working and was able to move here. Goten just seemed to come back to life.

By extension, Trunks had felt his life changing as well. His reunion with Goten had been like a breathe of fresh air in Trunks' life and Trunks had felt carried away little by little. He had left Bulma's home and, almost unconsciously, he had slightly modified his lifestyle. He didn't willingly burden his schedule with work on the weekends anymore and he stopped traveling for his business trips more than necessary, too. He also had delegated certain tasks that he had previously always wanted to personally supervise himself at Capsule Corp. He was lighthearted when he came home. And, in fact, he simply came home.

Goten was not always there of course since, contrary to Trunks, Goten did have a social life. Nevertheless, even when he was alone, Trunks felt good here. He was even able to forget the burden of his responsabilties at times.

At first, he had feared the cohabitation with Goten because his friend had habits that were so different from his own, habits that offended against Trunks' main principles. But ultimately Trunks tolerated Goten's way of life much more easily than he had expected to. Goten was messy. Goten was noisy. Goten never cleaned properly behind himself. Goten was a horrible smoker, and he also had twisted ideas that ended badly. Like hanging a picture with ridiculous nails, then expressing surprise that the framework was shattered on the floor after five minutes. Goten was the opposite of the smooth and reassuring world that Trunks had built around himself in the last three years. Nevertheless, surprisingly, Trunks didn't even get annoyed about it. He was wondering if maybe his well-ordered life hadn't indeed desperately needed it: to be a little shaken up by someone he fully trusted.

He left his plate on the counter and went to the TV to turn it on with his sandwich in one hand. He flicked to the news network and plumped himself down on the couch with a sigh. He unbuttoned his sleeves and began to stare at the screen carefully, ensuring that the volume remained low to avoid waking Goten. But Trunks' tired brain couldn't focus on the pictures in front of him.

Instinctively, Trunks hadn't told anyone about his moving in with his old friend. Of course, their families knew about it. Bulma had even seemed frankly relieved of his departure. She had welcomed it as a great idea and Trunks suspected her to have secretly asked Goten to get her son out of his obsession with work. However, at the Capsule Corp, nobody knew. The secretary had only been informed that it was no longer useful to try to reach him at Bulma's place, but Trunks hadn't given her his new phone number. He had thought that Goten could have picked up if she called. So what? Without knowing exactly why,Trunks had no desire of such a situation. His secretary had known him for a long time, she would certainly have had no comment about Goten being at Trunks' home. She might not have even paid any particular attention to it. Nevertheless, Trunks wanted this adventure to remain in some way his secret garden.

And, as if he had guessed Trunks' need for secrecy, Goten had never reappeared on the top floor of Capsule Corp. They saw each other only rarely at work. What need would they have had to meet, anyway? They were roommates. Trunks had also understood that Goten had never told any of his coworkers how he had been recruited. It was wise, Goten wanted to be appreciated for his skills and personality, without a second thought and without jealousy. He preferred to remain anonymous.

A loud noise outside pulled Trunks out of his meditation. He got up to open the door. In the darkness, he recognized Goten sitting on the floor, head down. Trunks raised his eyebrows.

- Goten? I thought you were asleep, what are you doing here? he exclaimed.

- I am fallen, mumbled Goten, I've slipped and I am fallen.

Trunks calmly folded his arms and leaned casually against the doorway.

- You _have_ fallen? Well, then go up now, Trunks replied with amusement.

- I'm seriously thinking about it.

- You had a tough night, uh?

Goten looked up at him with childish eyes.

- I've only drunk orange juice ... But... Maybe someone put something in it ... he stammered sheepishly.

Trunks smiled at this explanation.

- Sure... But you know, I'm not your dad anyway ... So, will you get up?

Goten lowered his head again without answering and, after a minute, Trunks felt like his friend was about to fall asleep in this ridiculous position. Trunks sighed and bent down to help him.

- Come on, move, he muttered, placing his arm behind Goten's neck.

Trunks lifted Goten all at once.

- Fuck! Goten! Make an effort, though! he swore.

- I unfolded my legs, Goten objected.

- Good job, now stand on them, then! You dumbass!

- They won't let me, Goten whined.

Trunks rolled his eyes and dragged him inside the house before closing the door with his foot.

- And you? I bet, you've just come home from work, right? Goten asked with a desolate tone.

- Good guess, Trunks hissed.

- You're such... a brilliant guy, Goten sighed.

Trunks glanced at him. Goten was really starting to have an incoherent speech. Indeed, he was simply staring back at Trunks in religious admiration now.

- Don't start to talk crap already, Goten. We still have to go upstairs, Trunks grumbled.

They were heading toward the stairs rather slowly. Trunks had no troubles supporting Goten. However, walking around the furniture, avoiding to drop things on the way, and spotting all the hidden obstacles were pretty laborious without much light. When they arrived down at the foot of the stairs, Trunks looked back at his friend. He noticed that Goten was still contemplating him with a blissful expression.

- Goten! Trunks called to try to bring him back to reality.

- You know... you're so... beautiful, I think... Goten whispered with a coated voice, I think... if you were a girl, I'd be able to marry you ...

- Goten, stop your bullshit. We have to go up the stairs, you think you can do it?

In reply, Goten took a deep breath and Trunks believed he was about to take a run-up.

- And you smell so good ... I love your scent...Goten said merely instead.

- Goten, you really suck! Trunks growled with irritation.

He wound his arm around his friend's waist and grasped him firmly before rising slightly to fly up the steps. There was almost no light on the floor and when he landed, Trunks stumbled over some object that Goten had left lying around _once again_. Trunks immediately felt off balance. He could have easily stopped himself from falling if he had only let go of Goten's body. However, Trunks remembered that the stairs were just behind them, and he feared that as drunk as Goten was, his friend would just let himself crash down the stairs. So he tightened his grip on him and they both fell heavily on the floor with a thud.

- Goten! Trunks yelled angrily.

Trunks had fallen on his friend and had immediately the reflex to raise in order to avoid hurting him. He was surprised to feel Goten's grip blocking his movement.

- Goten, let me go, Trunks sighed.

Goten was still staring at him with a meaningful expression on his face that Trunks found completely stupid in the circumstances.

- I have a hard-on, Goten whispered.

Trunks felt his cheeks redden in a second and he instantly pulled away from Goten to his feet. Goten was too weak to stop him.

- I don't know what you drunk but it's not funny anymore, Trunks hissed.

- It's not my fault! I don't command it!

- Shut up! I don't want to hear that crap!

Goten was lying on his back on the carpet and didn't seem willing to move. His black eyes were sparkling reflections in the dark. Trunks didn't know what to do. He felt uncomfortable and didn't dare to approach his friend again. He was wondering whether Goten was trying to fool him, or if what he said was possible. Gradually, Trunks' rational mind took over: Goten was completely drunk, and when he was in that state, he could do and say anything. And that was exactly what was happening. Nevertheless, Trunks couldn't leave him on the floor in the middle of the corridor, a few inches away from his bed. Or maybe Trunks could. After all, he would teach him a lesson. He looked down at Goten and was somewhat reassured to find that this drunkass was now about to fall asleep.

Eventually, Trunks sighed and leaned over toward him. He seized Goten's neck and gently raised him in a sitting position. Goten's head was swinging slightly, strengthening Trunks' belief that he was already sleepy. He lifted him slowly and carried him to his bed cautiously, making sure to avoid any contact with his friend's crotch. He definetely had no intention to check out Goten's assertion.

Goten was like a rag doll slumped on his shoulder. On the way to the bed, Trunks had to be careful because of the mess spread on the floor, so that they wouldn't fall again. Finally, he dropped Goten on his unmade bed. His friend stifled a groan, awakened by the movement. Trunks didn't pay attention and took off Goten's shoes to avoid dirting the sheets, an old reflex conditioned by Bulma's merciless education. As Trunks laid the sneakers at the foot of the bed, Goten grabbed his arm. Trunks looked at him. Goten had half-closed eyelids, his eyes were hazy and gleaming. He muttered an incomprehensible sentence. Trunks leaned toward him to hear better.

- What are you saying, man? he asked patiently.

- Have you ever thought about it? Goten whispered.

Trunks frowned, not quite sure what his friend meant in the incoherence of his drunkeness.

- You'd rather sleep now, Trunks just replyed before walking away.

He went down quickly to the living room with the vague feeling of running away. The TV was still muttering, casting a white glow in the darkness of the room. Trunks ignored it and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself a whisky and garnished it generously with ice cubes. He realized only then that he was slightly shivering. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three in the morning now. Tomorrow was Saturday, he wasn't expected to appear at work before the early afternoon, and it was rather fortunate because his nervousness promised a difficult sleeping.

He felt suddenly very hot and opened the large glass door. The night temperature was mild for an early spring. The lapping of the channel's waters were echoing in the silence of the sleeping neighborhood. As he was contemplating the weeds on the shore, Trunks' mind slipped back to Goten. To what he had said in the mist of his drunkeness. _Have you ever thought about it?_ Trunks had preferred to pretend he hadn't understood what he was talking about, but in reality, he knew exactly what his friend meant. Goten and him had been so close for so long. Even when life had taken them away from each other, they had never been really separated. There was a strong bond between them, a special one, that was beyond mere friendship and flouted all their differences. _Have you ever thought about it?_ Trunks wanted to scream a clear and frank, "No!" But that wouldn't have been the truth.

Once. A single time, he had felt an amazing attraction for his friend. At least, he could say that _a single time_ he had let this attraction bore through his mind and reach his body to manifest itself physically. It was a few years back, just before Valese arrived in Goten's life. Trunks' body had betrayed him so unexpectedly that he had been slow to admit that Goten was the object of his desire. Of course, he had made sure with great embarrassment that Goten couldn't see nor understand anything of his arrousal. Trunks remembered he had been completely baffled by this incident, and he had long feared a recurrence. In that time, he used to change his girlfriends very frequently. He was accustomed to enchaining his one-night stands, and he had cursed himself for becoming such a pervert.

Thinking back to all that crap, Trunks crunched angrily on an ice cube. Fortunately, Valese had arrived in Goten's life very shortly after the incident happened. She had litterally snatched Goten away and Trunks had been almost relieved that Goten went to her. What Trunks had felt was merely a huge mistake, a muddled explosion of panic-stricken hormones. This moment of inapropriate lust had haunted Trunks for a long time, but Goten had got absorbed into another life, and by force of circumstances, the two friends had strayed from each other. Trunks had to admit that he hadn't tried to save their closeness then.

He had been reassured to find out that he had no desire for other guys. He wouldn't have considered it as a tragedy: he was rather open on that question and, after all, everyone lived in his own way. Nevertheless, it would have made his life quite complicated, especially in the world in which he lived. In Trunks' environment, it was better to stay as conventional and unnoticed as possible. He wouldn't have wanted to poison his existence with people's annoying curiosity about his privacy.

Eventually, Trunks had concluded that he only liked women and today he was done with worrying about what happened years ago. He had almost forgotten. That was until tonight, until Goten decided to open his big drunkass mouth. Trunks finished the bottom of his glass in one sitting. Once again, all this had to be a mistake. A simple mistake. An alcohol-induced mistake, as it had been caused years ago, by Trunks' silly hormones. It would remain a mere slip-up without consequences.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fortunately, The Dagger Dripping in Ink doesn't fear headache. Once again she beta-readt this chapter very patiently (it was a hard one, no pun intended)**_

**_Thanks for the reviews and the faithfulness._**

**_Reign of Sorrows: The plot is thickening even more... Let's see where it's going to lead us._**

**_LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Here you got some answers to your questions. Will you be patient and brave enough?_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Trunks woke up late the next day. He had just enough time to eat his breakfast before it was time to go to work. Without much surprise, he didn't see nor hear Goten before he left. However, when he came back home in the late afternoon, the sound of the shower upstairs let him know that his friend had finally surfaced. After a long night of sleep, Trunks wasn't so much confused by what Goten had said the nitght before. He was just wondering if Goten would still remember his own words.

Spotting the leftovers of a meal that Goten had left lying on the counter, Trunks estimated his friend couldn't have been up for more than two hours. Trunks went upstairs to get changed to go running. Back in the living room, he found Goten standing in front of the TV, remote in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He was wearing boxer shorts and a T-shirt with a towel hanging loosely on his wet mane.

- So, Sleeping Beauty... Headache? Trunks asked with a mischievous smile.

- I was sure you'd make fun of me, Goten growled, I swear I have no idea what it was they put in their cocktails but it screwed my brain up…

Trunks tilted his head and stared at him for a moment. Goten didn't seem to remember the night before and it was better that way.

- Guess it's useless to offer you to go running with me, Trunks said.

- Totally useless indeed, Goten replied absentmindedly by slipping a cigarette between his lips.

- The fridge's empty, Trunks announced as he crossed the room toward the glass door.

- I know, I'll order pizza tonight.

Goten followed him on the channel's banks. The shore was forming a path running between the channel on one side and the houses that lined it on the other, and Trunks loved to come here for his jog. Goten lit his cigarette.

- I'm going to make myself a nice quiet evening watching some old movies, you're in? Goten asked.

Trunks screwed his earphones into his ears.

- Why not, he replied.

Then he began his stride, moving away from Goten.

- Science Fiction? Goten shouted to him.

Trunks merely raised his thumb to tell him it was fine for him. Although he quickly became hardly more than a silhouette in the distance, Goten kept watching his direction absentmindedly for a long time. Suddenly, he shivered and realized that he was in his underwear and that the temperature wasn't so warm. Not to mention, he could have met walkers even if the place was mostly deserted. Goten went back inside with a lazy step and closed the glass door behind him. He was feeling hazy and took a few sips of coffee. The TV was still muttering to itself like a reassuring background sound. Goten was aware he had overdone it a little the night before. He had to slow down. Trunks was right, he wasn't quite a highschool kid nor a careless student anymore.

Goten thought also about what happened back home when Trunks was trying to drag him to his bed. Goten blushed instantaneously. Such incidents should have motivated him to be more careful. Yet in his foggy memory, he remembered having _really_ desired Trunks. He had just suddenly found out how amazingly attractive Trunks was. Afterwards, it was so embarrassing. Goten was grateful to his friend that he hadn't mentionned his behavior, and above all, he was even more grateful that he hadn't blamed him for it.

Goten nervously stubbed out his cigarette and thought he should perhaps find a casual girlfriend. In the end, considering Valese's supreme indifference about sex, he hadn't had a real screw for almost a year. It was gnawing his mind over time.

When Trunks came back from his jog, Goten was reassured to see that last night's events hadn't altered their bond. They simply avoided talking about what happened, and soon, it just slipped out of their minds. They followed their plan of a quiet evening watching TV with pizzas. For different reasons, they were both exhausted. In fact, caring little for the movies Goten had chosen, Trunks fell quickly asleep.

Enthralled by a story about hostile and vicious aliens, Goten didn't notice it right away. The couch was big enough to ensure a comfortable space for the both of them. The room was plunged into darkness and barelyilluminated by the TV screen. Goten only realized his friend was asleep at the end of the movie since he was granted no reply to his comments about the plot's ending. He turned to Trunks and approached him to see him better.

Trunks had propped a pillow on the sofa's armrest to lay his head. He was still holding a can of juice that was screwed between his clenched, rigid fingers. Goten knelt carefully next to the couch and tried to take the can back. He had to grab Trunks' wrist to free the jar from his grip. Still holding Trunks' arm, Goten cautiously put the can on the floor and looked down at him. Goten became aware then that he was feeling confused again like he had the night before. In the half light, he was perceiving Trunks' regular breath escaping through his ajar lips, his scent ... Trunks had a particular scent that Goten would have recognized among a thousand. It was a scent that Goten was able to detect any time and, at this instant, he found it intoxicating. Something uncontrollable flashed in his stomach.

Goten raised his free hand and brushed Trunks' hair without daring to pat frankly his head, for fear of waking him up. He stared at his peaceful face; his regular features were amazingly enhanced by the shadows. Goten felt unable to turn away. He leaned a little closer to smell the scent more intensely. The spark in his stomach started to flare. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and began to slowly lean even lower until his mouth was hardly an inch away from Trunks'. He stayed in that position for a while with the feeling of drinking Trunks' breath.

Goten was still holding Trunks' arm. He lifted his own hand slightly and moved it along Trunks' arm barely touching the skin. Goten's hand met the fabric of his sleeve rolled up at his elbow. His steady hand lightly brushed the garment and soon, his palm glided effortlessly to Trunks' chest. All the while, Goten was careful not to generate any contact that could disturb the sleeper. Goten felt a sudden urge to kiss him, to slip his tongue between Trunks' half-opened lips, and to lift his friend's T-shirt to discover his abdomen.

Trunks remained absolutely unmoving. He was visibly exhausted. Unlike Goten, Trunks' sleep was motionless. He could wake up in the exact position in which he had fallen asleep. And, unlike Goten, he was a light sleeper and anything could wake him suddenly. Goten hesitated. He was feeling a burning desire shrinking his pants. But if Trunks woke up ... Goten remembered Trunks' reaction the night before and he could figure out how unpleasant things could turn out if Trunks woke up right now. Trunks didn't seem to bear a grudge against Goten for his behaviour last night but it was probably because Goten was drunk then. Tonight, Goten was sober though. He would have no excuse. He closed his eyes and sat up moving away from his friend in a surprisingly painful effort. He backed away abruptly, suddenly scared of what he had done and of what he had wanted to do. However, he could still feel insane pricklings throughout his body.

He got up clumsily in a panic, still spying Trunks' eyes, as if he could have woken up all of sudden and jumped on him ready to attack. But Trunks remained deeply asleep and motionless. The sight of his peaceful body and the moving shadows gliding on its curves were strangely strengthening this uncontrollable lust that had gripped Goten. He rushed upstairs to run to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He was struggling to breathe as if his lungs were going too fast for him, and his heart seemed ready to burst. Trunks' scent had permeated his nostrils and Goten felt it was about to drive him crazy. He ran his hand over his face, trying to clarify his ideas without success. He looked down at his zipper. In fact, his hard-on had become downright painful. He climbed on the bed and unbuttoned his paints hastily.

He immediately grabbed his arousal. His own touch generated a wave of instantaneous and intense pleasure drawing out a low moan from his mouth. He began to stroke himself, biting his lower lip to prevent the growing feeling of bliss from turning into a loud groan. He was trying not to think about anything, focusing on his urgent need that had to be satisfied. Nevertheless, Trunks' scent was still persisting all around him and it was encouraging his eagerness. He felt that he was loosing control of both his body and his mind. He came abruptly with a sudden gasp and it lasted longer than usual.

Lost in his ecstasy, Goten was slow to catch a dirty garment to collect the cum that was scattering on the sheets and even on his pants. He hardly dabbed the stains around and plumped himself back down on the mattress with a sigh. The pleasure had been swifter than usual. He waited for his heart beat to come back to a normal rhythm and for his tense body to calm down.

When the trance had dissipated, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He really needed a good fuck. Nevertheless, he was realizing more specifically and with some horror, that he didn't feel like he needed a girl. He just wanted Trunks. He grabbed his pillow and pinned it on his head in despair, as if to prevent these thoughts from arising in his brain. How could he get himself in such situations when everything was going well in his life? What the hell was wrong with him?

Trunks woke up with a start . The TV was still on playing the DVD's menu in a loop. It was the only source of noise and light in the room. Trunks rubbed his eyes and found out he was alone. Goten had probably gone to bed and left him asleep on the couch. Trunks thought that he could at least have turned off the TV and cleared the pizza's leftovers and the cans.

Trunks dropped his head back on the cushion. He had a weird dream but wasn't able to remember it exactly. Although he couldn't bring together the fragments of impressions still floating in his mind, he could recall Goten's presence somewhere. Trunks had an awkward feeling about this dream and he was aware that it was going to leave him insomniac most of the night. In fact, he had sweated in his sleep and still felt his heart beating at an abnormal rate.

He got up and grabbed the remote to flick through the channels, hoping to find a program that would captivate him enough to divert his attention and allow the tiredness back. He found nothing interesting. He realized then that it was still early, not even midnight. He was surprised that Goten had already disappeared, but maybe last night's excesses were still affecting him. The sound of water running from the faucet in Goten's bathroom suddenly let Trunks know that his friend wasn't in bed yet. Trunks looked up toward the stairs. Maybe Goten had a problem. Maybe he was sick. It was just eleven o'clock, and it was highly unusual for him to go to sleep so early.

Trunks wanted to make sure his friend was fine. He was aware of mothering Goten more than necessary. If Goten really needed something, he was big enough to call him. Nevertheless, an irresistible curiosity tinged with concern tickled Trunks' stomach. He walked upstairs carefully, paying attention to every sound coming from the bathroom. Then, he posted himself behind the door and knocked.

- Goten? You okay? he asked.

Everything became immediately silent on the other side of the door.

- Goten? You're sick ?

- I'm okay, Goten's voice merely replied.

However, he'd pronounced those words too quickly in a shaky and unconvincing tone. Trunks put his hand on the handle but hesitated to open the door. He wanted to see Goten to be completely reasured about his state but he had the strange feeling he would violate his friend's privacy by entering the bathroom without his consent. It was a little surreal cause Goten and him had never been especially modest with one another. To be truthful, Goten was the first to hang around naked with a quite disarming recklessness. He came from a family of boys where he never really had to worry about hiding his body. Nevertheless, at that moment, Trunks had the intuition that something special was going on, something Goten didn't seem willing to share. Trunks decided to act otherwise and stepped back to lean against the wall just in front of the door, his hands clasped behind his back.

- You're going to bed already? he asked, there are a bunch of movies to watch and I'm not sleepy anymore. Are you still in?

In reply, the bathroom's door swung open and Goten appeared on the doorstep. He wore only a pair of linen trousers and a towel was hanging from either side of his neck. Trunks stared at his friend. His eyes were irresistibly clung to the curves of his damp chest and abdomen. Trunks realized how Nature had been generous and lenient to Goten, who hardly exercised. His body was just perfect, it was fascinating. Trunks forced himself to look up into Goten's eyes, fearing that his gaze on his friend's naked skin became pushy and embarrassing. But Goten had turned his head and didn't pay attention. He seemed upset.

- Sorry, Trunks, I'm dead. I'm going to sleep.

Trunks frowned slightly.

- You sure you're okay? he repeated with concern.

Goten turned his back on Trunks and walked to his room. Trunks had the unpleasant persistant feeling that his friend was avoiding his gaze.

Trunks knew this behaviour meant Goten was lying somehow and he knew him well enough to supsect that the lie was big.

- I'm fine. Just need to sleep, Goten muttered

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Great thanks to my beta-reader The Dagger Dripping in Ink who took some time in her busy week and fought some raging bugs to correct this chapter.**_

**_Thank you the reviewers/followers/favouriters who are always encouraging our efforts._**

**_LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Your questions always get their answers in the next chapter. I should have worked my plot with you ^^_**

**_Reign of Sorrow: I just loved your review. Exactly what I expected._**

**_Wingedwriter101: You make me blush... Thank you very much. If you like my writing, I have to share the praise with my beta reader (The Dagger Dripping in Ink, did someone miss that?) who improve a lot my style in English. She's very fussy and it helps a lot. I should finish the story as long as I have a good beta-reader by my side. It won't be 100 chapters though ^^_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Shaze was talking but Goten wasn't really listening anymore. He was just nodding and keeping an eye on the clock above the bar's counter. He wasn't completely sure of what he was exactly doing.

He had been avoiding Trunks for a week. Or, at least, he was trying to avoid him as much as possible, considering the fact that they lived together. What he wanted to avoid in reality was watching Trunks and being too often alone with him in the same room. Goten was controlling the situation the best he could so far but in all honesty, it felt like trying to hold the walls of a house ready to collapse.

The day after that bloody movie night with Trunks, Goten had woke up with the smell of his own sperm and nausea. Since then, he had tried to reassure himself and find some sense to what had happened, because what had happened should never happen again.

In fact, he was clueless about what was going on. If it was Kami's will, Goten would be ready to like guys and to fuck them, but _not_ Trunks. Anyway, men had never interested Goten and he was surprised that this kind of attraction could arise so late in his life. Goten had always been the one to chase every woman passing by and he hadn't even been able to help cheating on Valese for a hot chick. He had never looked at a guy the way he had been looking at Trunks. He had wondered if his lousy affair with Valese hadn't, perhaps, stiffled some of his natural aspirations about men. Thus, Goten had paid very careful attention to the men around him, especially the ones that could more or less stand Trunks' standard. Nevertheless, none of them had aroused a hint of desire in his mind. There was no hope that another guy could distract him from the lust he felt for Trunks.

After that, Goten had vaguely hoped that maybe this sudden and embarrassing attraction would only be temporary. However, it had quickly appeared clear to him that it wasn't the case. Trunks' mere proximity generated an uncontrollable disorder in his body. Trunks' scent, his voice, and even his presence alone tickled Goten's belly in a dangerous way. He had to find out a solution to end this turmoil somehow.

The option to talk directly with Trunks was banned. Goten felt so ashamed. He would never be able to find the words and more specifiaclly, he was fearing Trunks' reaction. He could still remember how Trunks had cringed with panic that night when Goten came home drunk and told him he wanted him. How could Goten explain to his best friend, his only childhood friend, that he was craving to fuck him? Goten's blood was running cold at this simple idea.

So, basically, for the moment Goten had decided to keep as much distance as possible with Trunks. It was wiser considering that Goten had almost kissed him on the couch. Goten was completely aware that he could be impulsive and totally reckless, especially when his groin pressed him too much. He knew it because he had earned some stinging mishaps from his foolish behaviour when he was younger. Nevertheless, staying apart wasn't a real solution. It was mostly painful and temporary.

What tore Goten the most about this option was considering Trunks' feelings. Trunks was smart and knew him by heart. Goten's coldness hadn't escaped him for very long. Trunks had no chance of understanding Goten's distant behaviour and Goten felt the pain he was inflicting on Trunks. Goten could read his friend's concern just by gazing into Trunks' worried eyes and by noticing his shy hesitations. And this realization oppressed Goten's heart more than his intimate doubts. Trunks had already asked him several times if something was wrong. It seemed like Trunks always knew when something was wrong and none of Goten's lies could make the difference. Goten had often been tempted to accept Trunks' proposal about a meal together or a good spar at the dojo, in order to reassure him about their friendship. However, that kind of crap had to be avoided. Absolutely.

In these last few days, Goten was a bit more serene because Trunks was away on a business trip. The lustful demon in Goten was easier to fight in Trunks' absence, but it didn't really let go of Goten as it was still biting worse as ever.

The only way to cure this afflication had finally arose in Goten's brain. He simply needed a real screw with a woman. That was what he truly needed. It could be with anyone, as long as his obsession for Trunks would at last stop gnawing his body and mind. He was aware of the consequences of stepping into a dirty affair that would certainly end badly. He was so good at getting into trouble. Nevertheless, as usual, he had merely shrugged at the consideration of this possibility. He would see how it would turn out. Anyway, he had no other choice. He had to do something, otherwise the situation was going to drive him crazy and screw up his friendship with Trunks.

Shaze was brown. She had beautiful blue eyes, drop-dead legs, and she was single. She was one of the receptionists in the Capsule Corp. She had appeared as the obvious key for Goten's problem, when one of his co-workers had pointed out that she seemed to be interested in him. He had been quickly able to check out this rumor and in fact, things had turned out incredibly fast and easy, just like Goten needed them to be.

To add to Goten's luck, Shaze had a really promising body. She seemed to focus all her intellectual potential on how to use it and higlight it in the most productive manner possible.

In a way, this detail reassured Goten. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing and he wasn't really proud either. His aim of course had nothing to do with engaging in a serious relationship with her and he doubted such a girl was looking for one either. Everything was for the best, and the clock's hand above the counter were dangerously advancing to indicate it was time to go.

- Shall we go, Shaze? Goten sighed.

He waved to the waitress to get the bill.

- I'm going to wash my hands, Shaze answered.

Goten nodded and she stood up to head toward the restroom. He stared at her while she was walking away, perched on her ultra-sexy heels, which made her legs seem even longer than they were. Yes, really, everything was for the best.

He called a taxi. Willing to prevent Shaze's surprise about him having no car, and since he couldn't explain that he was indeed flying most of the time, Goten had told her he owned some expansive modern car that was for the moment stuck at the garage for some repairs. He knew it was, as usual, a bullshit lie. It was exactly the sort of lies that were stupid, impulsive, and that would surely come back to him in a very unpleasant way. However, for the moment, the most important thing was that he needed this woman in his bed.

- Where do you wanna go? Goten whispered in her ear as he spotted the taxi parking along the sidewalk.

She blinked a little and looked at him with shining and confused eyes. At this time, he suspected that he had won the game.

- We could have a last drink , she muttered with an irresistible pout.

- OK.

- But we should rather go to your place 'cause I only have a small appartment and I'm hosting my sister right now, she added immediately.

Goten clenched his teeth instantly. He hadn't anticipated that. He calculated very quickly that Trunks wouldn't be home anyway since he was traveling. In addition, even if the house might not be very tidy, Goten didn't remember anything compromising hanging around. He smiled mechanically.

- Let's go, he replied, hiding his annoyance to perfection.

They started kissing in the taxi already and Goten felt his excitement rising gradually and healthily. If this woman hadn't had an effect on him, he could have considered himself lost forever.

Shaze was immediately charmed by the house, and this made Goten swollen with pride. He loved _his_ home. As he turned on the lights, she marvelled even more at the view of the channel's banks. He took the opportunity to pick up some clothes unexpectedly lying around and to slide some old empty packages of takeout food under the couch.

- What do you want to drink? he asked

- Oh, uh ... some juice would be perfect.

Goten opened the fridge warily but was comforted to find Trunks' orange juice, the one he was accustomed to drink at breakfast, while Goten stuffed himself with bitter coffee. He poured the juice for Shaze and got himself a can of soda. He went back to the lounge where Shaze had already sat down on the sofa with her legs crossed in a quite suggestive way.

- Are you the owner of this gorgeous place? she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

- Uh ... Yes. The house belongs to me, you like it?

Goten bit his lip. One more bullshit lie. However, he had guessed that this was the best answer to give, it had been the one Shaze expected. He was getting impatient for the outcome of the night.

- I love it, she stated.

She took her glass with a seductive look. Goten felt hypnotized by her legs as he sat beside her.

- This view on the channel is really ... romantic, Shaze added putting down her glass on the table.

Goten didn't answer and merely illustrated her comment by sticking softly his lips on hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she immediately kissed him passionately. He gently pushed her down onto the couch and slid his hand under her blouse. At that moment, his focus was disturbed by _the scent_. Shaze was laying on the side of the sofa that was usually Trunks', and one of his sweaters had been left on the cushions. Goten was instantaneously overwhelmed by his goddamn scent. It was so powerful that he had the feeling that Trunks was standing beside him. Goten was immediately destabilized and broke the kiss.

- What's going on? Shaze whispered with concern, watching him with her large, deep and shining blue eyes.

- Eh ... Wait, you're on ... my tenant's sweater, Goten stammered.

She frowned and sat up.

- You got a tenant? she exclaimed.

- Yeah, but don't worry. He is on a trip right now, Goten replied ruefully.

He had removed Trunks' clothing on which Shaze had been sitting on.

- However, he is really fussy with his clothes. You know what I mean? I'm just going to hang that sweater, Goten resumed getting up to get rid of this embarrassing concentrate of Trunks.

- No, I don't know what you mean! Goten, it's just a stupid fucking sweater! Throw it away. You'll worry later about that crap! Shaze objected with a furious voice.

Therefore, Goten had already left the sweater hanging in the hallway. That scent, that damn scent was hunting him from ten meters away. It had disturbed his desire for Shaze, and he felt less confident but his plan with her _had _to work. It was a golden opportunity which would put an end to all his troubles. When he came back to the living room, Shaze was sitting quietly on the couch and watched him with an angry pout.

- You got a problem Goten? she asked.

There was no doubt that Shaze knew the mechanics of men. At the point where they were, no man would have stopped their business to carefully store away the sweater of_ a tenant __who was "really fussy with his clothes"._

He sat eagerly next to her, rubbing gently his hand on her knee.

- No problem at all. Where was I? he replied in a soft voice leaning toward her.

However, she moved slightly away with suspicion and uncrossed her legs to align them more decently.

- Goten, I'm not sure we should... she whispered.

As to strengthen the doubt she had just expressed, the sound of the key in the lock startled them suddenly. Goten stiffened and jumped on his feet. After a while, Trunks appeared. He was dragging a suitcase and an expression of surprise and embarrassment was painted on his face. Goten and Shaze silently stared back at him with the same astonishment. There was a brief silence that seemed endless to all of them.

- Uh ... It's me, Trunks annouced with discomfort, you've forgotten that I was suppose to be back tonight?

- I don't remember, Goten mumbled, but ... This is Shaze. Shaze, that's Trunks who lives here with me.

Trunks nodded to greet Shaze. He was wearing an ecru suit and he seemed a bit more tanned than when he left. Goten gulped to see him so seductive.

- But ... You are ... Mr. Briefs! Shaze exclaimed, with a hint of amazement in her voice.

Trunks smiled weakly. He didn't recognize her but he understood immediately that she was obviously working at Capsule Corp. He briefly glanced at Goten with despair.

- Mr. Briefs, I am Shaze Shelton. I am responsible for the reception desk, Shaze announced immediately by walking toward Trunks with an outstretched hand.

Trunks shook her hand. He was trying with great awkwardness to avoid paying attention to her scruffy blouse. As if this detail had suddenly struck her mind, she turned to Goten. Having her back turned to her boss, she could hastily adjust her garments while talking to her host.

- Goten, you could have told me that Mr. Briefs was your _tenant! _she snarled sarcastically.

- He didn't because we'd like it to remain discreet, Trunks clarified, in fact, Goten and I have been friends since childhood.

Goten was fully stunned and unable to speak a consistent sound. He just shook his head blankly as an approval.

- Anyway, I'm pleased to meet you. I often see you but we never had the opportunity to talk, Shaze resumed with a softened voice.

She was now impeccably dressed again.

- Yes, unfortunately I'm often in a hurry... but I should leave you alone, Trunks replied with a questioning eye to Goten.

- Oh no, Mr. Briefs, you are home here. I was leaving anyway... But maybe we may meet again, right Goten?

- Surely, Goten answered absently.

He was standing in the living room and seemed totally numb. As he wasn't moving to escort Shaze to the door, Trunks decided to take care of it, much to the delight of the young woman who was visibly impressed and glad to be facing him.

Goten propped himself down on the couch with a dejected air. All his plan had failed. He was cursed. Trunks walked back into the living room after Shaze had left.

- You should have warned me, he exclaimed, I mean ... I let you know my flight was landing tonight. There was a delay, but you knew it was tonight ...

- I forgot, Goten murmured.

The truth was that he had actually never really paid attention to what Trunks had told him.

Trunks had taken off his jacket and was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his sleeves with his usual gestures. Goten was unresponsive. He was just watching him.

- A text message! Trunks resumed with exasperation, at least one lousy text message! Goten! I don't dare to guess what you had exactly in mind with this girl, but given the state in which you left her shirt ... Can you imagine what would have happened if I had arrived at a different time?

Trunks grabbed angrily a bottle of water in the fridge and leaned over the counter to face Goten who was still slumped on the couch.

- I wouldn't have mind. I would have taken a room in a hotel or I would have dropped by at my mother's, Trunks sighed ... Goten, don't you think sometimes?

He drank from the bottle. He had spoken on a preachy tone but Goten could feel the anger contained in his voice. He spotted a few drops of water slidding down Trunks' chin. Trunks wiped them absentmindedly with the back of his hand. This simple gesture lit a flame somewhere in Goten's belly. Trunks looked at him, waiting for a response that didn't come. He put the bottle down and walked to the couch.

- Are you listening? Trunks insisted, in addition, it was a girl working at the Capsule ...

Giving up the hope of a real answer from Goten, Trunks rubbed his eyelids for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about everything this situation could have implied. Finally, he just sighed again and looked down once more at Goten who just kept watching him silently with a sheepish expression. Trunks gently sat down next to him.

- Goten ... There's something wrong with you lately, he noted with a softened voice.

He put his hand on Goten's shoulder to make him feel more confident. Goten quivered and felt a thousand tingling prickles spread through his body. Trunks' blue eyes were plunging mercilessly into his. Goten was hypnotized and overwhelmed by the urge to embrace him and to kiss him.

- What is it that you don't wanna tell me? Trunks asked with a hint of disappointment.

Goten raised a trembling hand to him and grabbed his elbow.

- Trunks ... I ...

Trunks tilted his head with concern. Goten couldn't speak, nothing came out. However, his body wasn't so shy to express what was so hard for him to say in a loud voice. Goten pulled discreetly a little on his sweater to hide his embarassing arousal. His throat was completely dry and he was slightly shivering. Trunks frowned and unconsciously tightened his grip on Goten's shoulder. Goten still remained silent.

- You want me to move out? Trunks whispered worriedly.

Those words froze immediately Goten's blood. He was wondering with some panic if Trunks was proprosing this because he had understood what Goten had lousily failed to hide. Goten suddenly felt like crying.

- No, Goten exclaimed softly, no, no… you wanna move out?

- Not really, I feel good here... But you're so weird Goten, I feel like I bother you. Is it about this girl? You want ...

- Forget the girl, Goten cut off eagerly.

Trunks raised his eyebrows at his friend's reaction.

- Okay ... Goten, I don't really understand what's going on and maybe you'd like to explain it to me later. In the meantime ... just let me know when you bring a girl here. I really, really ... Wouldn't like to find ... You...

The voice of Trunks died as if it was too hard to finish his sentence. He merely let go of Goten to get up.

- Whatever... let me know, Trunks concluded.

Goten let his friend's nice touch escape from him with a knot in the stomach.

- There won't be anymore girls here, Goten annouced firmly.

Trunks looked down at him with surprise. This sounded a bit radical for Goten.

- Really? Trunks asked with a mischievous smile.

- Unless _you_ are bringing one, of course, Goten muttered.

Trunks sighed.

- The only thing is to warn each other, Goten OK?

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again, if you like it, I have to say all this is possible thanks to the help of my beta-reader/ grammar teacher, The Dagger Dripping in Ink.**_

**_And, of course, you, followers-favouriters-reviewers are a great support too. Thank you very much._**

**_Reign of_****_ sorrows _****_: Just to say, I never meant to cliffhang anyone when I wrote this, I just thought that things couldn't go too fast. However, I can tell you, you won't have to wait too much. (Since you really want to know, I can confess you what's going on next: Trunks and Goten are going to fond a bridge club and win world championships ^^)_**

**_LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:_****_ I always love your questions. If you want to know what's coming next, read my answer to Reign of Sorrows. ^^_**

**_Wingedwriter101 : Again, you make me blush. Glad that you like it._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter 8**_

Trunks looked up from the papers he was reviewing. In front of his desk, the young girl who had brought them to him was squirming in her tight suit. He could guess she was a trainee. She wasn't much more than twenty years old and was smiling shyly, her hands nervously crossed in the back, obviously impressed to be there. He smiled back and resumed his reading. He had noticed her gleaming eyes and her unconscious way of biting slightly her lips.

He straightened up and signed the papers in different places with a safe and familiar gesture. Then he held them out to her.

- Here you have it, he concluded.

She fidgeted and took the document.

- Thank you, Mr Briefs. I will give them straight back to my boss.

He stared at her sympathetically and nodded. He was wondering how many of this kind of girl he had met in recent years, and how many could still exist, unoticed to him, at the Capsule Corp. Like the one he had found on the couch with Goten the other night. Those girls were so desperately in need of a charming Prince that they were easy to seduce. However, this fool's game was definitely no longer interesting to Trunks. He was done with making use of his easy charm, he found it merely hypocritical and unfair.

When he was younger, his relations with girls were more natural. He was anonymous and he could only count on the personal gifts fate had rather generously granted him. At that time, he sought nothing more than thrills, but they had been fading quicker as time went on. Then, he had begun to manage the Capsule Corp. At first, with Bulma's help and then, on his own.

He had to admit that he had always loved to be a leader, he was born for it. It made him look terribly much like his father; Bulma had always pointed out this similarity. Trunks was a rather quiet and thoughtful personality, but anyone who would try to surpass him or to impose choices to him would ignite his cold, devastating rage. He was the leader, and no one could stand above him.

This experience had made him a bit more mature and he had tried to start more thoughtful relationships. More or less. However, due to the fact he was working so much, he had always met his girlfriends at work, where he was allmighty. In fact, his power had always distorted his relations with them.

He hadn't been aware of that reality right away and, at first, he had blithely taken advantage of the situation with girls like the one who had just come out of his office. It had been so easy though that he should have immediately understood. He had been reluctant to recognize that all his affairs were only fake and his ego had encouraged him to swip greedily everything there was to take. His oversized, dumb ego had blinded him mercilessly. He had had young women or even some a little older than him, with or without a brain and with or without money. The main thing had only been that they suit him physically.

In each experiment, he had vaguely tried to find out the kind of girls he needed and each time, he had failed. Most of the time, he had gotten bored, or had understood that the girl expected him to be someone he wasn't and he would eventually end the affair. Sometimes, his partner had been the one to break up with him, and except for his wounded pride, he had rarely felt real grief. His longest relationship had lasted six months with a woman four years his senior who was a financial shark. She had grown tired of him and had simply moved on.

There had been good times though, and of course, there was sex. He couldn't deny that this was the best part, but as time went on, he had been surprised to find out that it wasn't enough anymore. And about a year ago, his last break up had just left him with the feeling of an incredible mess. A hangover somehow. He had decided to slow down and consider his relationships a bit more. He had been pondering for one year, loosing gradually hope of finding or even understanding what he was looking for and what he truly needed.

The only thing that would still stir him was his job or, so to speak, his _reign_. He was a humane boss, quite popular, and well respected. He was also addicted to the power and control he had over the Capsule. He loved to win, and even with his trading partners, it was like winning a fight. He craved this inner jubilation, it was so rewarding for his pride like the recognition of his excellence and might. Lately, however, even that could no longer make him forget his personal and emotional life's disaster. Even the sight of the trainee who had sheepishly smiled at him, unconsciously squirming and hoping to get his attention, left him cold. Cold and a little sad.

Now, the only time he had the feeling to be really himself, the only moments when he wouldn't feel any need to wear the mask of might and perfection, was his time with Goten. With Goten, this whole mockery was pointless and senseless. Goten would stand up to him whenever he wouldn't agree with him. He was always completely genuine and truthful, regardless of what would or wouldn't please Trunks. Not only that, Goten could make him laugh, just when he needed someone to pull him out of the gray world he'd began to sink in.

When he had found the girl on the couch, Trunks had felt his blood freezing. First, he hadn't been able to say exactly what had upset him so much. Obviously, the mere thought that he could have surprised Goten in action with a girl had inspired within him a deep aversion. Nevertheless, there was something more. He should have foreseen that Goten would eventually bring a girlfriend or a one-night stand. It could and it had to happen. Trunks himself had predicted it, after all. He realized indeed that he had preferred not to believe it.

The truth was that the incident had annoyed him so much because Trunks had become suddenly aware that, unlike himself, Goten had his own life. Goten wasn't on Earth to distract him from his melancholy or his job. He didn't belong to him, and surely wasn't his pet. Trunks had to accept that, even if it appeared so painful to him. _If you were a girl, I think I'll marry _you. That was what Goten had said when he was drunk and in all honesty, Trunks wasn't far from thinking the same thing, since he realized that he had become totally addicted to Goten's company and attention.

The intercom interrupted Trunks' meditation. He picked up mechanically.

- Mr. Briefs? May I remind you that there are two people here waiting for you to receive them. Should I tell them to come back later? the secretary's voice crackled.

- No, it's okay. I'm almost done, Trunks sighed, I'll see them in a minute.

He hung up with a sharp gesture and gazed at the panoramic view through the huge window. He leaned back into his soft, leather chair and his eyes watched dreamily the horizon.

When Trunks had proposed to Goten to move from the house, he had been deeply frightened. He had trembled from the very idea that Goten would maybe accept his offer. Goten was so distant lately. He barely spoke, hardly talking about bullshit about the house's supplies, and he seemed to literally run away each rare time Trunks was home. He had even refused to go out to eat with him. It was as if they had suddenly become nothing more than roommates, in the technical and cold sense, and Trunks didn't know why. His ignorance was gradually gnawing his guts. He was losing his best friend and he desperately needed to understand what had happened so that he might try to mend their bond.

He had thought about the last events a thousand times. In the end, a sole possible explanation had emerged in his mind, and it was haunting him. Something had been on that evening when Trunks had fallen asleep on the couch. All he could remember though was that he had woke up after this strange dream that he was unable to piece together again. All he recalled was that Goten was part of this dream that had left Trunks with a feeling of unease.

Trunks was now wondering if maybe he had talked about some meaningless shit in his sleep. It sometimes happened to him, since he was a child. And even if he didn't know exactly what his dream was about, he knew, on that night, he had been still confused by what Goten had told him the day before. What did he really dream of, and maybe talked about, as he fell asleep on the couch? Was it about something that would have offended Goten?

Now, Trunks was seriously considering it could have been something _sexual_. He had woken up a bit excited and, at the time, he hadn't really paid attention to his arousal since that was a frequent mechanical effect of awakening. However, the more he thought about it and the more the days went on, the more realistic this terrible theory sounded. In fact, Trunks had other awkward and shameful dreams about Goten, since that night. He woke up every time sweaty and uncomfortable, tortured by desire. And each time, these embarrassing dreams strengthened the credibility of his awful theory. He had to face it.

He had hoped that Goten would speak to him the other night after that girl had left, but he had kept quiet. Goten's stubborn silence had left Trunks on his own, chewing on his exhausting doubts. Yet, Goten had always truthfully confide in Trunks, even about very personal matters. He had always shared all his secrets with him, without any second thought. But maybe Goten wasn't willing to talk because the reason for his behavior was _too_ personal.

Trunks was still contemplating the view through the window. The sun was shyly piercing the gray clouds. He suddenly thumped his desk from frustration. Whatever Goten's problem was, it couldn't be so bad after all. It couldn't justify his distant and offending attitude. Trunks found it totally unfair. Goten himself had said dirty things in the mists of alcohol and Trunks had been forgiving him. So, whatever Trunks had talked about in his sleep, Goten wasn't allowed to bear a grudge against him for meaningless words. And nor was he allowed to keep silent as if nothing was going on, leaving Trunks with his grief and doubts. They had always been truthful to one another and now it was time for Goten to speak clearly.

Trunks grabbed his phone and dialed Goten's number. They had to talk seriously because Trunks couldn't stand this crappy position any longer. However, after a few rings, he was directed to the voicemail. He clenched his fingers on his phone's casing and hung up angrily.

He got up in one motion and, losing all composure, left his office with a firm step. He passed his visitors, who were still waiting, squeezed up on the leather couch. He didn't grant them a look and continued on his way along the corridor and to the elevator. He barely heard the friendly greetings of the employees he crossed, and he also ignored the secretary who was calling him with an alarmed voice. He just rushed into the elevator and nervously pressed the button of the floor where he knew he could find Goten. When he arrived at his destination, he strode along the hallways with a self-assured step, knowing exactly where he was heading. On the way, he remained indifferent to the stunned looks of people who recognized him and were amazed at his presence here.

A man who appeared to be the department's manager came to meet him.

- Mr. Briefs, what can I ... he stuttered.

But Trunks merely raised his hand to make him shut up and walked around to step further until a large room where a dozen employees were working in open space. He stood on the doorstep and let his gaze drift over them. Soon, there wasn't a sound. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. He didn't seem impressed by this reaction, still indifferent, seeking only what he was looking for. Eventually, his eyes fell on Goten who had leaned back on his chair and watched him with unsureness.

- Come on, please, Trunks whispered to him, waving his hand at the same time.

- It isn't time for my break yet, objected Goten pitifully, but in 10 minutes...

Trunks sighed in despair.

- Goten, stop it! Don't be stupid! Come on! Trunks growled in an exasperated tone.

Behind Trunks, the manager was gesturing angrily at Goten to tell him to obey. Goten stood up awkwardly, aware that all eyes were pointing at him like invisible daggers. He walked over to Trunks.

- We have to talk, Trunks whispered.

- Now? Everyone's looking at us! You could have called me, Goten replied with embarrassment.

- And you could have answered my call. Come with me, now.

- What's up? Is it serious?

- Follow me.

They were whispering and it was arousing a little more of the other employees' curiosity around them. Eventually, Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him out of the room. Goten didn't resist, head down, worrying to avoid the eager eyes they passed on their way. Soon, the elevator doors closed behind them. They were alone in the lift cage that was rising silently.

Goten stepped back cautiously from Trunks. The two friends were watching each other. Trunks' blue eyes were tinged with a kind of anger and Goten shivered. Unconsciously, he was fearing that, somehow, Trunks had discovered his secret. Goten's mouth became suddenly dry and he slammed his back against the wall of the cage to put a little more distance between them. Trunks' silence was impressive, and left Goten clueless about what was going on. Goten felt overwhelmed by an uncontrollable fascination and it added to his apprehension of the coming discussion. At that very instant, Trunks looked a bit like his father. He wore a determined and relentless expression that was freezing Goten's blood.

A little bell rang when the elevator stopped on the top floor. Trunks came out. Instead of heading toward the corridors, he opened a swinging door leading to stairs and up to the roof. Goten followed him up to the top of the building without a word.

When they were outside, Trunks turned to him, regardless of the wind that was blowing on the flat roof. Around them, there were only the white clouded sky and some peaks from the few towers that could compete with the height of the Capsule's building. Goten barely took the time to enjoy the view. Trunks crossed his arms.

- So? What happened the other night? he asked bluntly.

Goten felt his stomach shrink.

- Which other night? he mumbled as he was trying desperately to think about something smart to answer.

This whole crap was two weeks old. Goten could feign ignorance as well. Trunks leaned his head. His piercing eyes seemed determined to prevent any of Goten's attempts to fool him.

- Goten, Goten ... You don't want us to play cat and mouse, uh ? We're a bit too grown up for that, don't you think? he hissed.

Goten looked down and put his hands in his pocket to keep his composure.

- What am I suppose to say, Trunks? You just pick me up, in front of all my coworkers, and you don't want to tell me exactly what you are talking about...

- Okay then... We had an evening with pizza and movies two weeks ago, and I guess you remember it very well, because since that night, you barely talk to me anymore...

- I talk to you! Don't say that! Goten protested with embarrassment.

- That's not the point, Son! Do you remember the fucking party? Trunks creaked, science fiction DVD? Are you with me?

- Yes, I remember, Goten growled, avoiding his gaze.

- All right ... So, what happened while I was sleeping?

Goten bit his lower lip and blushed in a minute. His reaction froze Trunks who understood, without a second thought, that his theory had been right. He'd had a hot dream with Goten, and he'd spoken in his sleep. Trunks ran his hands over his face in despair and breathed deeply.

- I spoke? Is that it? I talked in my sleep? he muttered.

Goten's eyes widened. He didn't expect that at all. What was Trunks believing he had talked about? Goten had no idea but, nevertheless, he felt instantly relieved that Trunks didn't suspect any of his lustful ideas. Goten walked over to his friend and pressed his hand around his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

- Don't worry, Trunks, it happens to us all, he murmured in a reassuring tone.

Trunks stiffened up and stared at Goten with astonishment.

- It happens? Do _you _ever dream of _me_? Well ... I mean ...

Goten opened his mouth in amazement and took a step back. Had Trunks been dreaming of him? Was it so? Trunks had actually believed that he had talked in his sleep. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly sticking together in Goten's confused mind. Trunks suddenly frowned and pinched his lips.

- Goten, what did I say?

- Well ... uh ... I don't remember very well, Goten stuttered.

- You don't? It's been two weeks and since then all you do around me is sulk ! Of course you remember! You don't have the right to blame me for a dream! And, to tell you the truth, I don't remember it exactly. I just want to clarify things ...

_Clarify things. _Exactly what Goten longed to do and exactly what terrified him at the same time. A ray of sun broke through the clouds and fell upon them, adding an eerie light on the picture.

- What did I say, Goten? Trunks repeated relentlessly.

Goten squinted and he looked Trunks straight in the eyes. Goten could see his confusion and felt an urge to kiss him. This feeling had been growing since they were both alone in the elevator, but at first, Trunks' cold attitude had smothered it. Now that Trunks was looking much more vulnerable, Goten's need was becoming overwhelming and barely controllable.

- You said you loved me, that you wanted me … and you said much more hotter stuff but I'll spare you the details, Goten explained in a very self-assured tone.

- Shit! Did I say that? Trunks exclaimed nervously biting a fingernail.

Goten was enjoying his friend's discomfort and panic. He cursed his own sadism, but, in a way, he loved watching Trunks tormenting himself like Goten had been doing secretly for two weeks.

- But in the end, it isn't so serious, after all, is it? Goten finally added with a softened voice.

Trunks stared at him. He was hesitating and considering his friend's words. What Goten didn't know was that this kind of confusing dream had happened again, and more than once, since that night. And Trunks wasn't able to prevent them.

- That's why you've been avoiding me for two weeks ... So I guess it's something serious indeed, Trunks concluded with a sad expression.

Goten thought finally that this was maybe the best moment to confess to Trunks his own problem and his insistent urge to kiss him. He approached him again and grabbed him by the shoulders. But Trunks immediately slipped out his grip.

- Look, I'm sorry Goten, you should have talked to me about that. You know, you said something when you were drunk ... I don't know, I think that's what started it all and ...

- Started_ it all _? Goten asked with surprise as he tried to approach him again.

However, once more, Trunks took a step back to dodge his touch.

- I don't know what's wrong with me, I think ... I need to see a shrink or something like that ...

Trunks walked past Goten and back to the stairs. Goten grabbed his wrist as he understood that his friend was willing to leave and end their discussion. There was a hint of distress in Trunks' voice and Goten immediately cursed himself for his lies. He shouldn't have had him believe that he had talked in his sleep.

- A shrink? Goten exclaimed, but no... wait, it's just ...

- I shouldn't have come down to pick you up from your department like this. I know I suck at this time.

Trunks was looking away and yanked his wrist out of Goten's hand. Then, he disappeared into the dark stairs without answering his friend's calls.

Standing alone on the roof, Goten was speechless, his stomach strongly knotted. He swore aloud. _Fuck!_ He couldn't possibly run after Trunks in the hushed corridors of the last floor. Their public show was enough for today. Goten lowered his head dejectedly. He had been so stupid and so evil. When Trunks was frightened of a simple hot dream, Goten hadn't hesitated to intrude into this disturbing fantasy. And he'd had Trunks believe he was the pervert one. And Goten had also welcomed Trunks' pitiful apologize whereas, he was truly the guilty one.

Goten was still consumed by the desire, and it was clear now that there would be no other remedy than to talk to Trunks. However, Goten had stepped back like a coward. Today would have been the best time to reveal his secret. It had been an unexpected opportunity that might not occur again. And, because of his cowardice and his stupidity, Goten had preferred to take advantage of Trunks' awkwardness. Instead of speaking to him frankly and comfort him, he had been a foolish kid. He could claim that Trunks was dear to his life, but he didn't deserve him.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**First of all, great thanks to the my beta-reader The Dagger Dripping in Ink, who is most of all a great writer. I suggest you to go and read her "Mister" and "Mister falls in Love", especially if you like good yaoi (Vegeta/Gokû). If you like my writing, you might love hers.**_

_**And thank you very much for all the enthusiastic reviews (Reign of Sorrow is our Master in that matter ^^). Thank you also the patient followers and confident favouriters. **_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:**__**I hope this chapter will cheer you a little up.**_

_**Charismatic Beauty**__**: Thanks for you support and suggestions.**_

_**WingedWriter101**__**: Yes, Goten is a bit moronic sometime but I guess that's why Trunks like him too.**__** Hope you'll like what's coming next.**_

_**Let's see...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

In a way, Goten was gifted. He had the special gift to systematically ruin each little smile that fate would direct at him and each opportunity that could occur in his life. At least, he thought that he had this gift since he was always taking things lightly and cursed himself each time Kami would send him the bill. Once again, he had gotten in a horrible mess. Even worse, he had gotten Trunks in a horrible mess, too. In fact, Goten had the feeling that he had almost lost everything.

After their interview on the roof, he had no choice but to wait for the evening to resume the discussion Trunks had so brutally abbreviated by literally running away. Goten had hurried to come home at nightfall, hoping that Trunks wouldn't hang around too late at work that day. However, a dreadful intuition had seized him as soon as he'd unlocked the door of the silent house. Upon entering, he had instinctively checked the closet in the hallway and a terrible panic had tied his gut when he'd noticed the disappearance of Trunks' jackets inside. He'd rushed upstairs to his friend's room without even bothering to turn on the light, calling Trunks' name and almost stumbling on the steps. Obviously, Trunks hadn't answered. He was already gone.

Goten loomed in the room. It was empty. So was the bathroom, and so were the drawers and the shelves. Some objects were still hanging around, viciously suggesting that maybe Trunks wasn't really gone, that he would be back soon: his alarm-clock, a comb and a T-shirt. Nevertheless, they were actually only the signs of his hurry to pack his things. Goten had wandered a thousand times around the room and the bathroom, looking for a clue that could deny the obvious scenario that had played in his absence. Trunks had moved.

Goten had finally found a note his friend had left on the bed. He deciphered the words eagerly in the evening's glow that was filtering through the window, without even thinking about switching on a lamp. _I told you it wasn't a good idea._

Goten turned the piece of paper over in disbelief. There was nothing else. He plumped himself down on the bed with a sigh and immediately thought that Trunks' reaction was all out of proportion, to be true, even downright dramatic. Trunks would realize that very soon and come back. However, this reassuring idea hadn't last long in Goten's mind. Sure enough, Trunks wasn't going to come back. Goten could wait for him, but Trunks wouldn't even care to get the few things he had forgotten. Trunks was not like him, he didn't speak thoughtlessly. As usual, Trunks had thought, decided, and eventually acted.

Goten grabbed his head in his hands. He had been such an idiot for letting his friend believe he had talked in his sleep. At the time, back on the roof, Goten had loved to imagine Trunks saying those words he had in fact never uttered, those words Goten craved to hear in his mouth. Goten was the only one to blame. He'd realized bitterly that his foolishness had hurt Trunks, even if he hadn't intended to. Goten's lust was driving him crazy.

His desire had been haunting him for about two weeks. Or maybe even more. Goten suspected that in fact all these feelings had been buried in him for much longer. When he had discovered their existence, he had been ashamed and embarassed first. Then, gradually, his obsession had grown up to the point it had taken possession of his entire body before gnawing his mind's resistance piece by piece. And eventually, on the roof he had suddenly understood that Trunks was feeling something close to his own lust. This realization had dissipated Goten's hesitation in a blink : they both had to face this creepy stubborn fantasy. Maybe, if they tried once, a single time, this absurd attraction would simply vanish. Each of them would be able to resume his life like before… How could they know if they didn't try? In any case, Goten knew that he had reached the limit of his control and he was aware that, if he didn't find a way to open up to Trunks very quickly, he might slip up seriously.

Nevertheless, Trunks had cleverly placed himself out of reach. He wasn't reacting like Goten and, most importantly, Trunks had no chance to suspect his friend's feelings. He had caught Goten with this girl a few days ago, and he had believed Goten had been blaming him for words he hadn't said. Goten had so stupidly muddied the waters to protect himself that Trunks had eventually moved away.

So that night, alone in the empty house, Goten had wrapped himself in the sheets of Trunks' bed with a pain in his gut. He had tried for hours to find a way to repair the damage but the task had appeared almost as hopeless as his lust for Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep before getting any answers to his questions.

Obviously, Trunks hadn't answered his phone calls. Goten had finally decided to try his luck from a public phone box in the neighbourhood to elude his number's display on Trunks' cell. He had waited a late hour to be sure the street would be deserted. Like always, the voice mailbox had engaged itself and Trunks' voice had started to lie on the message, suggesting he would call back as soon as possible, and that his unavailability was completely unintentional and temporary. This time, Goten hadn't stepped backwards. He had bitten his lip and focused on what he wanted to say, a little worried that someone other than his friend would listen to the answering machine.

- Trunks, it's me. Call me ... I ... I lied about the other night. You never said ... I need to talk to you.

He sighed and hung up, realizing that his words didn't really make sense. Whatever. Trunks had never called back, of course.

Every day at Capsule Corp, Goten still hoped unconsciously he might cross his friend. Again, it was a lost cause. There were hundreds of people working there. Moreover, the idea itself was futile; there was no way he could have spoken to Trunks in front of all these people around him, the Capsule Corp's employees, _his_ employees indeed, who seemed increasingly hostile to Goten.

Trunks' bursting in Goten's department and the brief affair Goten had pathetically attempted with Shaze, had made a dent in Goten's fame. His relations with most of his colleagues had seriously suffered from all the gossip going on now. Shaze had been offended by Goten's indifference and elusive behavior after the evening when Trunks had caught them. And Shaze was working at the reception desk, which meant she knew _absolutely_ everyone here, and this had allowed her a powerful revenge.

Except for a few rare exceptions, Goten had seen a change in the attitude of the people around him. His boss had become incredibly lenient to him, whereas other coworkers would simply ignore him, convinced he had to be either a kind of mole sent from "_up there_", or a moron having strings pulled for himself. One or two girls had suddenly found him irresistibly charming and were becoming pretty pushy, and finally, of course, some people were particularly harsh with him. Goten had this constant feeling that everyone around him was permanently playing a role. They all had suddenly become unable to consider him as a mere colleague among others. This atmosphere left him even more lonely and isolated in this wobbly life of his.

Ten days after hanging up the phone of the public phone box, Goten had decided to go see Bulma, hoping to collect some information.

- You quarreled with each other, didn't you? Bulma asked with an expression that mixed both concern and indifference.

- No ... Not really ... Kind of... Goten mumbled.

Bulma pouted in a way meaning she didn't really want to know. She was clearly convinced that it couldn't be very serious, considering the strength of their friendship. She was standing in front of her kitchen table, trying to screw electronic components on a strange device.

- He's not here, Goten, I don't know exactly where he lives now. I think he's looking for an apartment, she explained absently.

Goten had nodded sadly, mesmerized by Bulma's handlings and focused on her assembly. He remained silent and motionless, unable to leave, as if Bulma had maybe held an ultimate clue to help him find Trunks. She looked up at him, surprised to see him still there. She sat up and sighed, laying her screwdriver on the table.

- I don't know why you argued, Goten, but you know, you shouldn't blame him too much. Lately, he's been under great pressure... He's working so much all the time... My God, I dunno how to help it anymore... I had hoped that maybe moving in with you would have made him slow down ...

She pursed her lips. Goten knew she was worried, she'd already talked to him about her concern when Trunks had decided to come to live with him.

- It's my fault, she said, I gave him the Capsule. He is still young. I should have made sure he'd given himself more time… But he is really good, you know, it's incredible.

- I know, Goten sighed.

Bulma chuckled.

- He's like his father, he is easily intoxicated by the power. It's like a drug. Well ... Try to settle it, brat. Trunks really needs a true friend.

- I'll do what I can, Bulma, Goten answered sadly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Obviously, Bulma couldn't suspect the nature of his torment, and he wondered if she would really have encouraged his closeness with her son if she had known. It didn't really matter in Goten's mind since, anyway, the promise he'd made to her seemed difficult to keep.

Goten didn't know where Trunks was living and couldn't reach him on the phone, either. And, of course, Goten didn't dare to loom in the top floor's office. The surly secretary wouldn't have let him come in and see Trunks anyway. Soon, the only contact Goten still had left with Trunks was to spot his aura when he was at work.

It was exactly what he was doing that day, waiting absentmindedly for the copier to spit out copies of the documents it had previously swallowed. It had been almost three weeks since Trunks had left and Goten had the growing feeling of living like a zombie. He had given up the idea to force Trunks to talk to him, discouraged by the precautions Trunks had taken to prevent it. Goten had finally concluded that it was maybe wiser to wait some time, although it was so painful for him.

In the end, even if he had lied to Trunks, the basic problem had been mentioned. The idea of a physical attraction between them scared Trunks so much that he had preferred to run away. He clearly needed time to tame the situation and if Goten was too pushy, he could have scared his friend even more. The copier's sound was gently rocking Goten when suddenly an explosion of energy washed over. He was startled and quickly he looked up at the ceiling toward the upper floors. _Trunks._

Trunks was angry. An unusual anger. Goten frowned, carefully monitoring the aura overflowing, more than a dozen floors above him. It increased a little more and Goten immediately rushed toward the elevator, leaving his work without a second thought. Something was wrong. Goten waited nervously for the elevator, hardly repressing his urge to jump through the window and merely fly to the top of the building. However, he didn't perceive any danger. Only an overwhelming and uncontrolled emotion. The careful ascent of the cozy lift cage, that had to stop on some floors, seemed incredibly slow to Goten. Around him, people came in and out, but he couldn't care less. He remained focused on Trunks' aura all the way up. His diffuse energy level lowered a bit but Goten could still feel it vibrating. He knew this wasn't something normal. Trunks had rarely lost control that way.

When the elevator arrived at last on the top floor, Goten came out and looked at the elegant carpeted hallway. Some employees stood there, petrified, their eyes directed toward Trunks' office. Goten bypassed them to walk along the corridor. On his way, he met other people standing on their office's doorstep, murmuring and asking with panic what was going on. They were all gazing with concern at the end of the corridor where Trunks had his office.

In front of the assistant's office, a whole group of onlookers had gathered, without daring to cross the open door. Goten could hear the secretary's voice calling Trunks. She was frantically knocking at the door. Goten didn't slow down his steps and strongly moved away the ones who were blocking his path. He didn't pay any attention to their surprised and irritated glares, and relentlessly fought his way to the secretary. She was still knocking nervously on the closed door of Trunks' office. Goten silently grabbed her tiny fist to make her stop. She looked up at him with stunned eyes.

- What's going on with him? Goten asked sternly.

She hesitated. She was looking tense and a bit frightened. She recognized Goten after a second thought.

- I ... I don't know exactly, she replied, he got a call. He was with this gentleman in his office then, after that...

She turned to a man with an haggard face, who was standing trembling beside the door.

- We lost a contract, the man stammered, and... I dunno, it drove him mad suddenly ... He started to break everything in the room ... It was a small ridiculous contract…

He was completely dazed, as if eveything was his fault. The secretary had let go of the doorknob.

- He's been spending the last three days in his office. I'm not even sure if he slept, she muttered as she stared at Goten.

Goten gently pushed her back and opened the door to step into the office. What he found inside instantly froze his blood. The beautiful office was in a state of amazing pandemonium. Papers were scattered on the ground and the huge elegant desk had been split in two pieces. Broken glass from a tiny coffee table crackled under Goten's feet and chairs had been knocked over, like in a bar fight. Goten drifted his gaze over the mess, looking for Trunks.

- For God's sake! Leave me alone! Clear the fuck off! Trunks' voice suddenly yelled from some corner of the room.

Goten could still feel his wavering energy ready to emerge. Goten walked toward the place his friend's voice had been coming from. Trunks was there, sitting on the floor, his knees folded under his chin and his head buried in his forearms. He was breathing with difficulty, his eyes glued to the ground. Goten knelt beside him without a word. Instinctively, his hand brushed Trunks' hair, without daring to touch it frankly.

- Trunks, he called softly.

Trunks raised his head slowly. He was looking awfully exhausted with dark rings under the eyes.

- Goten? he wondered quietly.

- What's wrong ? Goten asked with a worried voice, his hand still hanging over Trunks' head.

Trunks looked down and leaned his forehead in one of his hands.

- I do not know ... I ... I ...

He stammered a bit, then remained silent, giving up the idea of finding words. Goten had never seen him so helpless. Finally, Goten laid his hand on Trunks' hair and gently pulled his friend to him, filling his lungs with his scent, which he had missed so much after it had eventually faded in the house. Trunks let himself go, allowing Goten to move him nearer, and propped wearily his head against his friend's chest.

Goten closed his eyes. He was trying to tame the rapid pace of his heart that seemed ready to explode. After a second thought, he put his second hand awkwardly on the back of his friend and squeezed slightly to draw him even closer. Trunks gradually hugged him back in a discreet gesture. Neither of them could see the face of the other. Goten had the feeling he was about to faint. He felt so overwhelmed by Trunks' touch and scent that he could hardly breath. Goten patted his hair a little and pulled away from him to meet his eyes. Trunks looked at him with a sort of doubtful apprehension.

- Goten, you know ... Trunks stuttered in a low voice.

- Don't speak, Goten cut off in a whisper.

Goten didn't want him to speak. If Trunks spoke, he would think and if he did, it would surely spoil the magic of this moment. Goten leaned his face closer toward his friend. Trunks watched him with a faint thrill but didn't move back. Coming closer, Goten gently pressed his lips against his and hesitantly moved his tongue forward in search of Trunks'. He found it easily and it replied shyly at his invitation.

Goten didn't extend the kiss, feeling that he had maybe stolen it in a way. Trunks was staring at him in disbelief, his lips still parted. Goten felt embarrassed by his friend's bewilderment, so he released his grip and looked back pitifully.

- Sorry, he murmured.

However, to his surprise, Trunks suddenly came back closer to him and, seized him by the neck to stick back his lips on Goten's with an amazing fervor. Without a second thought, Goten reacted with the same passion. He embraced Trunks and put so much eagerness in his movement that Trunks lost his balance. His back slammed on the floor with a thud. Goten had dreamed of this for so long, it seemed like his blood was boiling in his veins and in his head. He had the feeling he could never get enough of Trunks' wet and warm kiss.

Trunks didn't try to get up, just focusing on the delicious dance of their tongues. Goten was kneeling beside him and leaning over him. He slid his hand under Trunks' already crumpled shirt, seeking greedily the contact with his friend's perfect skin he had so often admired but never been allowed to touch. The imminence of his desire was accentuated because he had missed Trunks so badly the past few weeks. Goten's shivering hand ran down Trunks' abdomen and on his hips up to meet his belt.

Then, Goten broke the kiss and looked at Trunks. They were staring at each other with uncertainty. Goten was burning inside, but he was afraid his hurry would ruin everything. He wasn't sure that Trunks was ready to go much further than a kiss. However, Trunks made no move to stop his hand. He merely stealthily wiped his lips with the back of his hand and remained motionless, one hand still resting on Goten's nape above him. His blue eyes were burning somehow. Goten had the feeling the blue orbs were both expecting and challenging him.

Goten ran hesitantly his hand further down. He slid it lazily above the belt and was both relieved and surprised to find out Trunks was already hard. Goten smiled inwardly. He accentuated his caress and slowly began to rub his friend's groin over the fabric. Trunks closed his eyes and repressed a sudden sigh. Goten's hand went back and undid his belt to open the pants.

Goten was amazed at the hardness of Trunks' crotch, but it excited him even more. He seized it softly and leaned down to rest his lips on Trunks' again while he started to stroke him gently and firmly. He could feel Trunks' thrills. Trunks had closed his eyes and was lightly panting as his tongue was searching greadily for Goten's. Goten felt that he coudn't take much more as his own body was burning out of desire. Using his free hand, he began to unbutton his own pants to free his unbearable arousal from his underwear. A delicious relief started to overwhelm him when he grabbed his crotch and stroked it at the same rythm he was moving on Trunks'.

Pleasure instantly seized Goten and he let out a groan of satisfaction in Trunks' mouth. Trunks, who hadn't noticed what he had been doing, parted his eyes and looked down. He stretched his hand and gripped Goten's arousal, chasing away his friend's palm with a soft gesture. Goten obediently let him do just as he pleased. As soon as Trunks brushed his skin, Goten felt a violent warmth exploding in his belly and running up along his spine. He had to break the languid kiss to bite his lips and contain the threatening yell in his throat. He instinctively clutched Trunks' wrist as if to warn him about his pleasure's intensity. However, Trunks didn't untighten his grip and naturally synchronized his pace with Goten's.

Trunks was intensely staring at Goten's blissful expression, as Goten was savouring the ecstatic sensations in his tense body. Goten had been waiting for that moment for far too long and he spilled himself violently after only a few minutes. He had to bend down suddenly to snuggle into Trunks' shirt to muffle the cry that was trying to get out of his mouth. Trunks' obsessing scent and exhilarating touch immediately overwhelmed him, and made him lose contact with reality, as he had the feeling to drown himself in the instant pleasure. He was barely aware of Trunks' body jerking as Trunks clunched his hand in his black hair, growling and spreading his damp, warm seed between Goten's fingers.

When the trance had faded, Goten looked up at Trunks. He was still laying inert, eyes closed and breathless. Goten licked his lips and slowly rested his head against his chest. Trunks hugged him gently without opening his eyes and stroked his friend's hair absently. Goten was listening to Trunks' heartbeats, soothed by their perfect regularity.

- Goten, Trunks whispered after a moment.

Goten didn't want to answer. He only wanted to stay there. Specifically, it seemed he would willingly end his life in this position.

- Goten, Trunks insisted with a coated exhausted voice, I really need to sleep.

Trunks seemed empty of any energy all of a sudden and Goten realized he could barely detect his smooth aura, now.

- Why don't you come home, you, _deserter _? Goten muttered.

Goten couldn't see his face but he knew Trunks was smiling. Goten was feeling so deeply happy to have him back close to him. However, a timid knock at the door made them startle. Trunks softly pushed Goten back to sit down and stared at his strained clothes hesitantly without moving further.

- Damn, he hissed.

Goten had already jumped on his feet and was hastily buttoning his pants.

- She won't come in, will she? he asked with panic in his voice, speaking of the secretary he suspected to be behind the door.

- No chance, as long as I don't allow her, Trunks grumbled contemplating his damp fingers with embarrassment.

Goten looked down at him and smiled with amusement. Still sitting on the ground, Trunks was cautiously unbuttoning his crumpled shirt that had been soaked by their pleasure's wetness. He was carefully trying to keep the wet fabric away from his skin. Goten was gazing down at him. The picture of Trunks getting innocently undressed and focusing on his goddam shirt with an annoyed expression awoke an unindentified powerful emotion in Goten. He knelt back down beside him and couldn't help but grab Trunks' head to press eagerly their lips against each other, interrupting Trunks' delicate operation.

- Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again, Goten whispered firmly.

Trunks looked at him in surprise, his fingers still clutching his lapel. Goten realized suddenly that his desire for Trunks, far from dying out, was in fact just flaring up.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**As usual the chapter had been kindly beta-readt by The Dagger Dripping in Ink with great patience and merciless grammatical care. Thanks.**_

_**And thanks to the reviewers/follower/favouriters. **_

_**Charismatic Beauty and LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta : Thanks for your faithful reviews. Hope you'll like what's coming next.**_

_**Charismatic Beauty: As you see, my double spacing didn't work, once again ^^ I'll find a solution.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

The spring night had eventually fallen. The channel's banks were merely illuminated by the diffuse light from the living room, which could hardly pierce the tough darkness. Goten was watching the dark water's waves that were reflecting intermittently the moonlight. He was smoking, thinking back to the strange day he just had. He was remembering Trunks and what they did in his office. Goten strangely felt both concerned and incredibly relieved. First of all, he was relieved to have patched up with Trunks. Goten had feared that his friend would spend months without talking to him again. This idea had severely worried him because Trunks could be very determined. In the end, Goten hadn't expected to make up so quickly and so _completely._

Trunks hadn't uttered a word when Goten had suggested him to come _home._ He'd merely nodded and followed obediently. Goten had realized how terrible his friend was doing then. Trunks was simply and totally exhausted. Even more, he was the shadow of himself, emptied of any will and energy. How long had it been since he had slept? How long had he been thinking that he could find his salvation in the permanent stress of his responsibilities? The secretary explained that he hadn't left his office for three days. Goten could have slapped her for letting Trunks do such things. However, Goten knew it was stupid to put the blame on her. She wasn't his mother. She was paid to let him know the giant amount of work that was to be carried out, and Trunks alone felt compelled to deal mercilessly with it, without help and without rest.

Goten had decided that Trunks would be on vacation for the next month. As he had announced it, the secretary had opened her mouth and was apparently ready to object. However, the way Goten coldly glared at her had been enough to silence her. He hadn't even allowed her to talk to her boss. Goten had simply let her know that he was driving Trunks back _home_. Indeed, in Goten's mind, his house had always remained Trunks' home.

After a moment of deep concern about the state of his shirt, Trunks had replaced it with another brand new one that was exactly identical to the previous one. Then, he had withdrawn into himself and hadn't spoken a word anymore. He had followed each of Goten's directives with an unusual docility, allowing his friend, for once and with complete confidence, to be the one in charge of the situation. Trunks had fallen asleep for the first time in the taxi and when they arrived home, he'd just collapsed on his bed, curled up on himself and went out like a light. Goten had deserted his post at work without any explanation to his manager in order to stay with Trunks and watch over him.

Goten was obsessed by the memory of their unexpected and delicious embrace. However, he was fearing a bit Trunks' reaction when he would snap out of it. To be true, Trunks had surely been aware and willing about what happened in his office but, in a way, his judgement could have been disturbed by his state of tiredness and stress. For now, he hadn't had a word of reproach or regret. In fact, he had remained silent all the way back home. He had even settled himself against Goten's shoulder to doze in the car, as a natural and comforting gesture. Nevertheless, Goten couldn't be sure about Trunks' feelings. Unlike Goten, Trunks would think about it before speaking clearly.

In fact, Goten himself wasn't sure what to think. Of course, he loved Trunks. Of course, he didn't regret their experience, and of course, he always wanted him, more now than ever. However, Goten wasn't able to figure out where all this was supposed to lead them. Was it purely physical? Was it just a strange attraction, a bit unnatural and kind of incestuous in their curious perverted minds? Was it that kind of attachment that would cure them from anyone else? In this case, how were they supposed to handle this? How would Trunks handle this? He was looking even more embarassed than Goten. Trunks loved so much to decide and master everything that he could be annoyed to realize he wasn't able to fight his feelings.

Goten watched the smoke-cloud above him and pursed his lips. To find out their bond's real cause, they had to go to the end of this adventure. If Trunks agreed, they would have to experience their feelings till the end and draw conclusions later. As far as he was concerned, Goten didn't necessarily need to understand everything. He just knew he still badly desired Trunks.

Trunks half-opened his eyes and noticed that night had fallen already. He carefully unfolded the arm on which he had slept. It was now completely stiff and he rubbed it absently. He was slightly cold and felt uncomfortable with his suit still on. He was a bit surprised to discover that he hadn't even removed his shoes, which was an unforgivable oversight in his neurotic obsessions' collection. He took off his shoes and instinctively unbuttoned his shirt sleeves with a weary gesture. Only at that moment, his brain's numbness dissipated and he realized he was in his room, in Goten's house. The sheets weren't fresh and they even reeked of Goten's scent. Trunks understood unconsciously that certainly his friend had slept there.

Trunks remembered suddenly what they had done. It had been a moment of pure bliss but he felt terribly confused. Some acute memories of their embrace rose slowly to the surface of his mind, and he felt gradually and relentlessly aroused. He slammed his hand on his pants with a disgruntled expression, as if he had been able to silence his body. He removed his shirt and also undid his pants to get rid of his clothes. He savored the fresh air on his skin.

He glanced around him but the empty room didn't even have a mere T-shirt to offer. He shrugged and sank under the blanket. He thought he would fall asleep again in the minute, but Goten's memory and scent were crawling in his brain now and the both of them were awakening a little more of his desire, preventing the sleep to come. He firmly grabbed his boxers as if he could have commanded his groin to calm down. In fact, his gesture had just the opposite effect and Trunks felt his arousal growing even more by the touch.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He wasn't really surprised. After a very steady pace, his sex life had fallen to zero for several months and his body didn't like it. His little misdemeanour with Goten had let the devil out of the box. He yielded to his body's demands, as he knew that nothing would calm the fire that was burning in him. He slipped his hand in his underwear and began some slow movements. His crotch was incredibly responsive. Trunks was feeling intoxicated by Goten's scent around him. He glanced at the bedside and spotted the box of tissues he had left a few weeks ago.

He grabbed it with his free hand without stopping his slow stroke. He soon found himself impatient and had to quicken his pace almost unconsciously. He bit his lip, worried that Goten could hear him. He had just enough time to catch tissues as he spilled himself with a weak whimper. He was panting. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

It had been a pressing invasive need and he felt relieved, but the pleasure was far from the one he had taken with Goten. He cleaned himself the best he could in the darkness and pushed carelessly the box and the used handkerchiefs out of the bed. Finally, he could wrap himself wearlily in the blankets, and go back to a healthy sleep.

Sunrise flooded the room with a bright light that eventually woke Goten. He stretched out and yawned, without paying attention to the television, he hadn't had the strength to turn off before falling asleep. He rubbed his head and stared with an empty eye at the channel's banks through the glass door. Except for the hothead that was presenting teleshopping on TV, the house was silent. Goten absentmindedly pressed the remote to silence the peeler's seller. He sat for a moment on the edge of the couch.

Trunks seemed to be still asleep. Goten had gone to see him in his room several times in the evening. Except when he got undressed and sank under the blankets, Trunks hadn't changed his position once. This habit of sleeping like a statue was breathtaking. Goten had been tempted to sleep with him. He had really wanted it, but he had feared it could be a bad idea. He still remained uncertain about Trunks' state of mind after their "slip-up" in his office. It would have been even more painful for Goten to be rejected if he'd had time to immerse himself in Trunks' scent and warmth.

Anyway, Goten hadn't needed to think very long about where he would spend the night, since once again he'd fallen asleep by watching television. As he got up, he wasn't really surprised to feel his desire had awoken too. He took a few sips of water at the sink and carefully went up the stairs leading to Trunks' room. Goten could hear the early birds that were welcoming the sun's appearance outside.

He cautiously opened the door and watched his friend's outline under the blanket that was slightly enlightened by the shy dawning day. Trunks was still curled up, facing the door, his back to the window. Goten approached the bed and brushed Trunks' hair, savoring the soft tingling on his palm. He looked down at the sleeper and noticed the box and the used tissues on the ground. A mischievous smile strectched Goten's lips since he knew for sure that Trunks didn't have a cold. Goten could detect the characteristic odor of some lonely pleasure, almost drowned in Trunks' scent. Goten's excitement began to grow even more and his heart quickened.

He walked around the bed and lifted the comforter to sink into its warmth. He came as close to Trunks as possible without touching him. This tiny distance between them was incredibly arousing. Goten didn't have any contact with the sleeper but he could perceive the radiant heat of his body. His hard-on was gradually strengthened a little more.

Trunks arched slowly his back and unfolded his legs to stretch them out, as he was waking up with a weak moan. Goten was watching him patiently, leaning on his elbow, his head resting on his hand and his eyes shining. Trunks turned his head toward him. His gaze was still misty with sleep. Goten waited for his reaction a bit warily. Goten knew that maybe he shouldn't have been there, but he wanted Trunks so badly now that he was aware of being in one of his moments when his brain couldn't control everything. Trunks was staring back at him impassively, without a word and Goten couldn't say if Trunks was still drowsy, if he was angry, or if maybe he was in deep thought. Or maybe even all in one.

Trunks slowly raised his hand and put his thumb on Goten's temple. Then, he gently sank his fingers through his dark hair. Goten shivered at his touch and closed his eyes. Trunks softly grabbed his friend's head and pulled it closer to kiss him. Goten allowed Trunks' tongue into his mouth seeking for his. He was relieved and delighted by his friend's initiative. Their bodies were touching now and Goten rubbed his arousal against Trunks' groin. Trunks tried instinctively to seize it but Goten held his hand to prevent his gesture. In a firm and gentle movement, Goten slammed Trunks' palm back on the mattress beside his head. It wasn't the kind of pleasure Goten had in mind this morning. This wouldn't be enough anymore.

Trunks didn't resist and remained focused on their tongues' delicious game. Goten broke the kiss to run his wet lips on Trunks' neck and slip his hand along his friend's bare chest and abdomen 'til he reached the waistband of his boxers. He took away the garment without a second thought. Trunks stiffened slightly but let him fully remove his underwear with a sharp gesture. Goten sat up and suddenly took off the comforter to uncover his friend totally. Goten contemplated Trunks' naked body. Trunks was still looking impassive, calm, and confident. He was shamelessly gazing back at him.

Goten shivered at the sight and took off his own T-shirt hastily. Trunks was still watching him carefully with a gleam in the eyes. His erection wasn't quite complete yet. He sat up slowly and embraced Goten's waist. Trunks leaned his head against Goten's abdomen while rubbing gently his back. Trunks' wet and warm lips softly brushed Goten's navel and ran their path up to his chest, tickling the salty skin with the tip of his tongue. Goten was slightly trembling and hissed unconsciously as he gently caught his friend's silky hair. Trunks went up along his neck and to his lips.

Goten grabbed his lover's arousal, he could feel all the way up against his skin and Trunks groaned hoarsely. This mere sound echoed in Goten's ears, in his mouth, and in his whole being. It ignited immediately an uncontrollable fire in him. He started a slow, lazy movement until he felt Trunks was hard enough. Trunks had unbuttoned Goten's pants and was now eagerly nibbling his lover's lips.

Goten suddenly broke the kiss and moved away to get up and get rid of the clothes he still had on. He felt impatient and had the feeling his heart was about to explode and burn his lungs in the process. Trunks was kneeling on the bed, legs slightly apart and his eyes were glued to his undressing friend. When he was done, Goten turned to him and paused.

He climbed back on the bed and placed himself behind Trunks. Then, he ran his hand around his lover's waist and grabbed his arousal again. As Goten stroked him, Trunks gasped and began to pant a bit. Soon, he started to rock slightly his hips copying Goten's movement on his crotch. Without Trunks expecting it, Goten put his second hand between his shoulder blades and pushed forward. Trunks stifled a groan when his nose sank suddenly in the sheets. Goten felt his reluctance and kept firmly his hand on his partner's back.

- Goten, growled Trunks with a hint of disapproval.

- Please, don't speak...

Goten was leaning on him and whispering in his ear.

- I... I'm not sure I... Trunks objected in a low voice, as if someone could have heard his words.

Goten accentuated his grip on Trunks' arousal he was still holding in his hand. It immediately grew a bit harder.

- It'll be alright... don't you want it?... I crave for it, Goten whispered.

After a minute, Trunks took a deep breath but stopped resisting and remained silent. Goten slowly removed his hand from his back, as he understood Trunks had agreed. Goten had never felt so excited. His crotch felt painful now. He slid his fingers along his partner's absolutely perfect spine and continued to masturbate him tirelessly to ensure his desire's permanence. As he reached the lower back, he introduced a finger in Trunks. His friend muzzled a disgruntled moan but let him do it. However, Goten could still feel his body's opposition.

- Goten, if you really want to do that, use something, damn, Trunks finally muttered.

Goten blinked a little. Trunks' suggestion seemed brilliantly obvious. Goten had never practiced it with a girl. Indeed, if he'd had the simple idea to mention that possibility to Valese, she would certainly have kicked him out in an instant. So, he hadn't had Trunks' reflexes. He spotted the objects around him but the room was empty. He got up quickly.

- Don't move. I'll be right back, he announced.

Trunks looked at him and cursed his thoughtlessness. If Goten had twisted ideas, he could at least have had the decency to have a plan. Trunks was strangely both reluctant and incredibly excited about Goten's appetite. To be true, Trunks had already dreamed of such things. However, dreams weren't reality and Trunks had never believed he would be ready to accept for real what Goten had just proposed. The vibration of Goten's whisper, his hot breath on Trunks' skin had driven Trunks crazy. He had definitely lost his mind as he had heard Goten's warm voice echoing in his ear. _I crave for it_.

He was completely unable to explain the effect Goten had on him, but he had to admit it was something really strong that could annihilate any rational thought in a blink. Trunks was a bit worried though and reassured himself by considering the fact that no one would ever know and that Goten would be careful.

Goten came back with a mischievous smile that made Trunks slightly uneasy. He was startled when Goten poured a viscous, oily lotion on his back. It was pleasantly scented and not too cold. Goten ran his hand eagerly on his partner's skin, spreading the product along his spine and soaking his own fingers with it. Trunks instantaneously stopped to try to find out what Goten had brought back, when suddenly his friend grabbed his arousal again. This time, Goten had a fully oiled hand and strangely, it excited Trunks' senses in an unexpected way.

Goten pushed him forward to reposition him. Goten's touch was incredibly transformed and pleasant and Trunks groaned weakly. He felt Goten's finger thrusting again in him. However, this time, the feeling was totally different and Trunks was able to let it slide deeper with a much more natural impression. Soon, and without realizing it, there were two fingers in him. The movements of both of Goten's hands, the one inside him and the other on his aroused crotch, were echoing symmetrically and alternating great pleasure and a sort of ache that wasn't really so painful. Trunks closed his eyes and followed the movement by rocking slightly his hips. When Goten removed his fingers, Trunks had the sad sensation of a broken balance.

Goten positioned himself to introduce, as gently as possible, himself in his partner. He tried to contain his overwhelming eager and released Trunks' arousal to get both hands free to grab Trunks' hips carefully. Contrary to what Trunks had feared, the thrusting wasn't so painful as it was greatly facilitated by the dripping oil. Goten bit his lips. He was electrified with pleasure and gasping intermittently. It took a moment that seemed endless to Trunks before Goten was fully inside. Trunks clenched his fists in the sheets and tried to breath deeply as he had the feeling that his body would never be able to welcome Goten's whole length. But Goten finally got to the end and paused for a moment.

He started to move back with a vibrating groan of pleasure that ecstatically warmed up Trunks' gut. When Goten thrusted back, suddenly, his movement triggered a wave of unexpected delight in Trunks' body. Trunks couldn't help but let out a short scream of pleasure and surprise. As he heard it, Goten thought he was going to faint. He was getting more self assured and began to quicken his rhythm. He had to clench his teeth to hold back the grunts forming in his throat. Trunks wasn't caring any longer about being loud, and Goten could hear his satisfaction freely surging out of his mouth. Trunks' voice was on the verge of driving him crazy.

Goten wanted this blissful instant to last but he was aware that it couldn't. Stunned to find as much pleasure in each of Goten's thrusting, Trunks had grabbed his crotch, urgently willing to alleviate his unbearable need. He wasn't able to contain his climax any longer and came violently. The sound of Trunks' coated scream and the sight of his seeds spreading on the sheets beneath him, pushed Goten over the edge and he imitated his mate with a cry that died in a groan of relief.

The two lovers stayed still for a moment. They were speechless and unable to catch their breath. Goten moved carefully away and dropped himself on the mattress with a dry mouth and eager lungs. Trunks laid down on his stomach and buried his head on his crossed forearms.

- Holy shit, he groaned hoarsely.

Goten smiled. Trunks would only swear in two cases: when he didn't get what he wanted or when he was caught off guard. Goten understood easily he was in the second case. As a reply, Goten ran gently his hand through his friend's hair. Goten had to admit to himself that he hadn't thought for a moment he would have felt such an ecstatic pleasure. Indeed, he hadn't really been sure of what he was doing when he did it. It was as if his body had been beyond any control and Goten had merely followed all its demands. Trunks caught Goten's fingers on his head and interlaced them with his own.

He eventually sat up and contemplated the sheets that were stained with their own fluids and with the lotion Goten had used as a lubricant. Trunks' gaze wandered on the devastated bed and landed on Goten. Trunks had now a serious expression that contrasted with the bliss on Goten's face.

- How long have you been thinking of... that? Trunks asked bluntly.

Goten bit his lip. He detected a hint of accusation in the question and hesitated to answer. What should he say? He had been dreaming of it of since they had moved in together? Since yesterday? Since he had noticed Trunks' seductive manners when they were teenagers? Goten felt embarrassed and confused, but he had understood, by the tone of his voice that Trunks was waiting for an answer and wouldn't give up until he got it.

- Trunks ... I think ... I'm... in love with you, kind of… Goten mumbled.

- Crap! Trunks cut off with exasperation.

He stood up suddenly and stepped away from the bed

- Trunks! Goten called back with a pleading voice, as he was aware that he had just given the wrong answer.

- Fuck off! Trunks hissed as he went out of the room.

Goten heard him walking toward the bathroom.

- And if you're late at work, I will personally make sure that you get fired! Trunks' angry voice added before he slammed the bathroom's door.

Goten rolled his eyes as the shower began to run. He had forgotten that Trunks could be such a bastard at times. However, an unconscious smile stretched Goten's lips. Whatever. It was _really_ worth it.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Once again, this chapter has been beta-readt by The Dagger Dripping in Ink. More than 10 chapters and still there. What can I say ? Think about her if you like the story.**_

_**And thanks to the readers who are still there too. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like what's coming next. Just for you to know, there are 31 chapters (who screamed out of horror?), so it won't be only lemon. And that is if my beta-reader is willing to follow me in such a huge work. **_

_**Another think I wanted to say to NebilimK : I'm so sorry I don't speak a word spanish and yes, Google translator is a mess, so thank you very much for your review but I was just able to understand the main idea.^^**_

_**Sorry that double spacing shit didn't work again. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Trunks was watching the water that was flowing away through the shower's drain. He was mesmerized by its movement and its appearance, seeking further evidence of what he had just done. But he'd been standing there for over half an hour now, and his body was absolutely clean. He swept away absently his dripping strands of hair and eventually turned off the tap.

He grabbed a towel but, as he was about to wipe his face with it, he suddenly froze his gesture. He had instantaneously identified Goten's scent that was permeated in the fabric. Since Trunks had moved almost a month ago, he didn't have any of his stuff in the house and Goten's scent had naturally taken possession of the whole place.

Trunks sighed and dried himself completely, also remembering that he had no clothes either. He stood in front of the sink and casually wiped the steam that had fogged the mirror in order to stare at his slightly blurred reflection. He had almost expected to look different, but his alter ego just stared back at him, returning to him the same questioning gaze. He was still true to himself.

Nevertheless, he was still surprised to have accepted Goten's wish and, most of all, to have enjoyed it so much. To be fair, he couldn't remember when he last had felt such an ecstasy. Trunks had always loved sex, it was no mystery to him. He had lived accordingly to this liking since he was a teenager and it had been easy since Kami had granted him some talents as a seducer. He was also an adventurer and he had tried many possibilities with many partners in bed. Nonetheless, he had never thought that he would be able to be driven so far by curiosity. Certainly, if anyone else had been in Goten's place, Trunks wouldn't have even considered the offer but, oddly, this was maybe what bothered him the most: it was Goten.

- Damn, he grumbled to the mirror in front of him.

He heard Goten's voice shouting something from the ground floor. Trunks didn't answer and merely turned his eyes toward the bathroom's door. After a minute, the house door slammed and he understood that Goten had gone to work, like Trunks had suggested.

Trunks blushed suddenly at the idea that any of Goten's colleagues could suspect what his friend had done just before joining them. Trunks had obviously no doubt that Goten wouldn't tell anything, but this idea knotted his stomach anyway. _I think I'm in love with you_. Goten's words echoed in Trunks' mind. What an idiot.

- Moron ! Trunks growled again.

He went out of the bathroom and headed toward Goten's room in search for some clothes. The room was an unbelievable mess and Trunks could hardly sort through the clean and the dirty laundry. He'd eventually, more or less, succeeded in composing a complete outfit, and so he dressed himself. He glanced at his reflection in the window's glass and smiled weakly, finding himself sort of disguised as Goten.

The house was empty and silent, and it generated a strange feeling in Trunks. Yet, this was what he had sought when he had sent Goten to work. Trunks definitely needed some peace.

Since he had moved, he'd had the feeling to live with the constant phone ringing as a background sound and he hadn't rested a minute. He had really screwed up and he knew it. In the end, he had wanted to force himself to forget his growing attraction for Goten; he had truly wanted to divert his mind from this concern and, in the vacuum of his social life, he'd had no choice but to seek his salvation in the Capsule's vortex.

Trunks could still see the scared face of the guy who had been with him in the office when he'd been overwhelmed by his unexplainable rage. Trunks wasn't able to remember exactly why he had suddenly felt so infuriated. He just remembered he'd broken his desk in half with a single strike.

His usual fascination for might hadn't been enough to chase away his demons, and they had eventually caught up with him. To be honest, they had downright swooped down on him and Trunks had been torpedoed in mid-flight.

When Goten had hugged him, in a move that could have been a simple gesture of comfort, Trunks' confusing obsessions for his friend had resurfaced with heightened power. He had really not expected Goten to kiss him and maybe, if he hadn't, Trunks wouldn't have yielded to his urging, invasive need. Nevertheless, Goten had. Goten never thought about anything, and he _had_ kissed him.

Trunks tried to chase away his embarrassing memories and started to make some tea. He also explored the kitchen looking for anything that was likely to fulfill his demanding stomach. As he wanted to search in the cupboards, he froze his movement noticing the _photos_.

When Trunks had moved in, Goten had decided it would be a good idea to demarcate each one's territory in the kitchen, and specifically each one's food cabinet. So he had stuck pictures on the doors, as if Trunks and him were really able to confuse their food and cupboards. In fact, to be true, Goten would have been able to do so, especially during his drinking sessions. However, instead of writing their names on labels, like any sensible adult, Goten had preferred to scotchtape photos of themselves when they were kids. He had considered the process much more explicit and he had carefuly chosen the most stupid photos Bulma had been able to find.

Trunks smiled and couldn't help but notice that Goten hadn't removed his picture although Trunks had left more than three weeks ago. Anyway, the rule of the separated cupboards hadn't last very long. They had quickly pooled all the food, as they were relieved to be able to fill their stomach whenever they needed, regardless of the food's ownership. Still holding the cabinet's door half-way open, Trunks was staring at a little Goten on glossy paper who had a funny toothless smile after having lost several teeth at once.

It reminded Trunks of all the ways they had come together and suddenly he remembered the first time he had desired Goten. He had been about nineteen or so at the time. Trunks had really been caught off guard and he had felt a deep shame and confusion.

They had gone camping with friends. Trunks couldn't even remember the exact location, he merely knew it was the holidays. Trunks's girlfriend had dropped them at the last minute and Goten was single. The weather was quite rotten during their little trip and in the evening, the group of friends hadn't been really willing to hang around the fire. It was not raining but it was cold.

In the end, Trunks and Goten had been the only ones to meet the challenge of sleeping under the stars. The others had been fleeing one by one in the darkness to seek refuge in their tents, until the two friends had been the only ones remaining, wrapped up in their sleeping bags. Trunks was tired and wanted to sleep. Goten was slightly drunk and wanted to talk. He always talked too much when he was drunk. Even sober, indeed. And as Trunks was laying quietly, waiting to slip snugly into his drowsiness, he had heard Goten coming closer to him, rolling comically in his sleeping bag like a big worm.

Remembering those details afterwards, Trunks realized how much the situation had been far from sensual at first, and this made the whole incident even more unexplainable and unexpected to him. As Goten was unable to gauge exactly the distance and couldn't control his movements, he had half crushed himself on Trunks and Trunks had pushed him back with a disgrunted growl.

However, Goten hadn't felt offended at all. He had no desire to sleep and was in a talkative mood. In the first place, Trunks had thought that maybe, if he didn't answer, Goten would eventually leave him alone. He had overestimated Goten's discernment a lot at that moment. In fact, Goten had began to whisper in his ear to avoid to disturb their friends sleeping in the tents. He had talked almost incessantly, which had finally left few space for Trunks' silence.

What had he been talking about? He'd spoken about the stars he recognized, about the moon that was full above them, about its impact on the climate, and about a whole bunch of other craps Trunks had quickly stopped to listen to. Goten had pressed himself to Trunks to make sure his friend could hear what he was saying. Trunks could feel the warmth of his body through the quilted fabric of the sleeping bags, and his friend's scent had gradually overwhelmed him. He could perceive the curves of Goten's body against his. The muffled sound of Goten's voice, the vague smell of beer over his natural scent, the prickle of his hair on Trunks' skin ... All these innocent feelings had guided Trunks' mind toward the urge to slip into Goten's sleeping bag.

Trunks didn't know how this idea had suddenly germinated in his brain, but it had firmly taken root in his mind. Gradually and to his great confusion, Trunks couldn't think of anything else.

All the while Goten had been talking, Trunks had awkwardly tried to move a little further away from him but Goten had instinctively followed him, worried that he wouldn't get his precious speech. This movement had actually triggled a little more trouble in Trunks, and when he'd become aware of the uncontrollable effect it produced on his body, Trunks ended up screaming suddenly. "Shut the fuck up, Goten! Let me sleep now. " Goten had raised his eyebrows with surprise and finally moved away with a groan about the sadness of this camp. Trunks had rejected him with a little more anger than necessary, but he had felt fully helpless and unable to chase away his heady embarassing thoughts that had invaded his mind and were pressuring his body.

This memory had haunted him for a long time. He had tried to reassure himself by jumping on his girlfriend as soon as he was home, but he had still spent months being upset and ashamed before feeling better. It had never happened with any other boy than Goten and Trunks was wondering now if this desire had ever really left his mind, or if maybe he had simply repressed it to the point of taking so much pleasure this morning.

Trunks was also wondering how Goten had come to the same idea as him. Trunks hadn't really suspected it. In the end, it was easier when Trunks believed he was the only one to have these intrusive feelings. If Goten hadn't been attracted to him, there would have been no option : Trunks would have had to find a solution to put an end to this obsession. Now, the situation was different: he had a choice. Somehow. The reality was that he could torment himself for hours, alone in front of his cup of tea, but when Goten was there, Trunks' hesitation vanished in a blink. He had understood that very clearly from their experience this morning.

When Trunks had satisfied his stomach, he didn't even bother to put away his meal's leftovers and he went up to his room with a weary step. He was still feeling exhausted, despite the shower, and he wanted to call the Capsule. _Have to call the secretary._ He wasn't able to think much though.

Upon entering the room, the picture of the unmade bed and dirty sheets annoyed him immediately and made him forget his concern for his job. He rubbed his eyes. As if Goten could have had the idea to clean anything. Trunks noticed a bottle on the nightstand. He recognized the smell straight away, it wasn't even closed. _Solar Oil. Awesome. _Trunks swung the bottle on the bed and pulled off the sheets sharply. He only wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget the whole thing. He wanted peace. He merely threw the dirty laundry in the corridor and dressed the bed with clean sheets. He had given up the idea of searching for his cell phone to call his secretary and just laid down to sleep again.

As he'd arrived at Capsule Corp, Goten had slightlly feared an icy welcome. The day before, he had deserted his post without any explanation. He had even left his papers in the copier. He walked by the reception desk hastily, trying to ignore the receptionists' unanimous, cold glares, which were a gift from Shaze.

Before returning to his desk, he stopped at his manager's office. As usual, since Trunks had appeared in the department to talk to Goten, the manager gave him a cheerful smile. Goten was going to mumble some pathetic excuse he had cobbled together on his way from home, but, at the last minute, Goten remained silent as he realized his boss already knew what had happened the day before.

Goten's boss was a wise man and, most of all, he was very concerned about his promotion. So he had carefully got information from the top floor before considering any sanctions about Goten's behavior.

- Goten, you're back! ... I hope your little _problem_ is solved... Anyway, if you need another day off, don't hesitate ... We'll arrange that ... with the top floor, uh?

Goten could feel his boss' discomfort, which equaled his own. Any other employee would have been immediately disciplined for what Goten had done. Beside this, Goten could guess that his privacy was no longer a mystery to this man and he hated it. He wondered if his manager was able to imagine for a brief moment what was really going on between Trunks and him. Goten couldn't fight his awkward feeling that everything was written in highlighted letters on his forehead. "GOT LAID BY THE BOSS".

- Thank you, everything's fine for now, Goten mumbled pathetically.

He hurried out and sat down at his desk. He was unable to focus on the screen in front of him.

- Where were you yesterday? We've been looking for you everywhere, asked one of his colleagues.

- Personal mess, Goten answered quickly.

Goten immediately bowed his head on his papers pretending to be absorbed by his work. Fortunately, his coworker didn't insist and left him alone. It was odd. Goten had loved what he'd done with Trunks and he'd fully claimed his choice in comparison with Trunks'reserve. Therefore, here, in the middle of the crowd, in the daylight, Goten was feeling an incredible shame. _I think I'm in love with you._ He suddenly remembered these words he had uttered and he instantly wanted to bury himself alive. Why had he said that? How could he be so moronic? It was clearly the worst thing to say to Trunks, and most importantly, Goten wasn't sure at all that he really had such feelings for Trunks.

In fact, Goten was sure of nothing. All he knew was that he couldn't stand his life without Trunks, but in the end, it wasn't exactly something new. Trunks had always been his best friend, even when their relationship had been distant as Goten was with Valese. However, there was a lot of people who mattered in Goten's life. All of them were precious to him and Goten wasn't _in love _with them so far.

Those thoughts were looping in Goten's mind as he was seating in front of his screen and feigning intense concentration. Then, all of a sudden, he realized that his boss was standing in front of him. Goten looked up at him and noticed that all the workers around him had become unusually silent. They were glancing at Goten discreetly and trying to guess what was going on. The boss had a forced smile on his face. This detail increased Goten's discomfort, he would have preferred being yelled at in front of everyone, but he had understood that it was not going to happen.

- Goten, someone needs you on the top floor. Could you go up there, please? The manager asked.

Goten nodded and stood up clumsily. He was deeply confused and could feel the puzzled looks around him, tinged with prejudice of all kind. As he was walking away from his chair, his boss caught his sleeve and handed him his jacket.

- Once again, if you need your day off, do not hesitate, it won't be a problem, the manager added with an exaggerated kindness.

Goten mechanically grabbed his jacket and let his eyes drift over the room where he worked every day. All his colleagues were now attentive and had suspended their work, so that everyone could hear the discussion. At this very instant, Goten's preferential treatment had been officially annouced to anyone who could have doubted it. Goten's throat tightened and he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Thank you," he grumbled as he left the room with a resigned step.

Goten had no desire to have his day off. He would even have preferred to get lost in a colossal amount of work which would have absorbed all his questioning and would give him the illusion that nothing had changed between yesterday and today. However, the atmosphere had become suddenly stifling, and Goten wasn't sure he would feel like coming back to his desk after his little visit to the top floor.

Trunks' secretary was waiting for him in front of the lift's doors. She was standing straight with her arms crossed and staring at him impassively. The impression that everyone could guess what he did with Trunks overwhelmed Goten yet again and he couldn't help but to feel suddenly naked.

- How is he? she asked merely.

Goten understood that she was of course referring to Trunks.

- Tired. _(Or not that much, in fact), _Goten mumbled, He sleeps... _(When allowed to sleep)_

She was still gazing at Goten and seemed to perceive his discomfort. Nevertheless, she just nodded her head without a comment.

- Follow me, she ordered.

He complied obediently, head down, like a schoolboy summoned in the headmaster's office. On his way, employees were pretending to focus on their business but Goten felt their faint agitation, as if he had been a foreigner entering a tiny village. The secretary was walking ahead, paying no attention to the people around and apparently accustomed to their reactions. Goten realized she was certainly privy to many secret parts of Trunks' life, if not to his whole life. Surely, she had been working for him for a long time. Goten could estimate her age was between Trunks' and Bulma's. She was a beautiful woman but she made sure to look severe enough so that no one would linger too much on this detail.

She didn't utter a word before her office's door was cautiously closed behind them. She motioned for Goten to follow her into Trunks' office. The room had been miraculously restored and was now immaculate again. The desk had been replaced by another one, as sumptuous as the previous one, and the papers, that had been scattered on the floor the day before, had been carefully collected, sorted and arranged in neat piles.

The secretary took an object of her jacket pocket and handed it to Goten. It was Trunks' cell phone.

- I absolutely need to talk to him. I need it today, she announced.

Goten picked up the phone and realized that without this tiny device, the link between Trunks and the Capsule Corp was broken. He also noticed that the secretary's concern had quickly slipped from _How is he?_ to _How_ _do I reach him? _That detail in particular arose slightly Goten's irritation.

- It's impossible, Goten hissed in a challenging tone he hadn't expected from himself.

The secretary raised her eyebrows. She looked surprised by this reaction. Goten didn't give her the opportunity to reply.

- You're gonna kill him with this work! He needs a break, he needs a vacation! he added firmly.

- Huh. A vacation? Are you still talking about Mr Briefs taking a whole month of vacation? she responded coldly.

He could feel a hint of defiance in her voice and pinched his lips without answering.

- Remind me who you are, _Mr. _Son? she asked viciously, because I had to really look down in the company's hierarchy to find your name …

- I am Trunks' friend and I tell you he needs to rest, that's all that matters, he creaked.

He began to feel a little uncomfortable in front of the secretary's self-confidence. However, she finally smiled at him and seemed to soften a bit.

- Sure, it's important that he gets some rest... But, to say the least, Mr. Son, I've never seen you before last month and ... hmm ... I've never even heard of you before, indeed. So, I do not doubt what you say is true, but let me talk to Mr. Briefs to lighten things up a bit.

Goten had a faint start. The secretary's speech made him realize that he had no official existence in Trunks' life. He was a _friend. _Nothing more. He was neither his father nor his brother, not even a family member and, after all, Trunks hadn't asked him anything. Trunks had lived without him for years, actually. Now, Goten had no real legitimacy to play bodyguard as he did, or to make decisions for his friend. It was oddly painful to discover that point the secretary had just reminded him. Not mentioning that she seemed to enjoy his embarrassment.

- Don't take it bad, Mr. Son, but your _friendship_ with him gives you no right to interfer in the company's business or to make resolutions in Mr. Briefs' place, she resumed.

- Don't you understand that he needs to breathe? How many desks do you think he needs to destroy before ending up in an insane asylum? Goten exclaimed with a growing anger.

- As many desks as he feels like, as long as I haven't spoken to him. Where is he now? She replied coldly.

Goten dropped wearily on the couch and rubbed his face with his hand, aware that the secretary wouldn't give up. Her last question bothered him especially. He was embarrassed to say that Trunks was at _his _home, as if it would have been a confession of what had happened between them. Nevertheless, the relentlessness of Trunks' merciless world was awaking in Goten a mighty need to protect his friend from all this ruthlessness. An idea arose in his mind suddenly.

- Give me his home's key, Goten groaned.

- His home's key ? Why would I do that? she asked with an astonished face.

- Because _he_ needs his sutff, and _you _need to know where he is and talk to him.

The secretary made a disdainful pout.

- You take it for a game, don't you?

- You want me to give him this? Give me his home's keys and address, Goten repeated waving the phone mischievously.

- This is ridiculous, I cannot do what you ask. Besides, if you're his friend, I am surprised that you don't know his address, she answered with a disgruntled voice.

Goten smiled casually and stood up, thrusting the phone in his pocket. He walked away toward the door and waved merely at her as he was leaving the room. She watched him go out for an instant but eventually called him back. Goten smirked as he heard his name.

- It's a hotel, she muttered, scribbling an address on a block of paper.

She angrily tore the piece of paper and handed it to him with a key. Goten was about to grab the items but she pulled them out of reach to get his attention again.

- Be careful, Mr. Son. Things can become poisonous around Mr. Briefs, she moaned.

- Huh?

- If you don't feel up to it, you should leave him alone.

- I don't understand what you're saying, Goten muttered between his teeth, catching sharply the key and the paper.

He went out with a quick, irritated step, leaving the silent secretary behind.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Remember if you appreciate the style, all this is readable thanks to my patient beta-reader: The Dagger Dripping in Ink. You can't imagine what it would be without her.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews. Seems this secretary puzzled you a bit, we'll see what she is truly. **_

_**TITANIA SCARLETT:**__** I hope you didn't try to read the original fiction with Google translate. If you did and understood anything, you deserve an award. About the sequel, it's hard to focus on both works, translation and writing. One brain isn't enough for me, so my updates are slow. I'm trying to update a soon as possible.**_

_**Enjoy this one (should I say The Dagger Dripping in Ink liked it, even with mispelling and messy grammar ?)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Goten found out that Trunks' room was empty. The bed had been dressed up with fresh sheets but it was unmade again. He laid down cautiously the packages he was carrying in his arms. A slight apprehension ran down his spine. However, he noticed Trunks' shoes on the ground and felt reassured since his friend wouldn't have left without them.

Goten called his name, but got no asnwer. He hastily went back downstairs and walked into the living room. He carefully scanned the area and realized the glass door was ajar. Without a second thought, Goten ran out on the channel's banks, but Trunks wasn't in sight. Goten sighed. He headed back inside to the kitchen and resigned himself to cooking dinner.

With the key and the address the secretary had given to him, he had gone to pick up Trunks' belongings in the dingy hotel where the heir had settled in. The task had been easy indeed since Trunks had hardly unpacked anything. Goten had gathered everything and had simply given the key back to the reception desk. He did so without any hesitation, as if it could have guaranteed that Trunks wouldn't come back to this place.

Goten hadn't really planned anything when he had left the house this morning to go to work, but after his discussion with the secretary, he had felt a strange, strong need to protect Trunks. He wanted to take him away from the Capsule's turmoil and from his vicious secretary, in particular. So Goten had rented a car and loaded all the packages in it. Then, he had paid the hotel's bill and driven back home.

The only pitfall on his way had been Bulma. The slutty secretary had obviously called her. For sure, the bitch hadn't appreciated at all the way Goten had dealt with the situation and eventually, she hadn't hesitated to nose around in matters that were none of her business. Since she had worked with the mother before working with the son, she had dared to "disturb" the heiress to let her know what was going on with Trunks.

Of course, failing to get Trunks on his phone, Bulma had directly called Goten. And, God, she was angry. She was _very_ angry. She was angry because Goten hadn't informed her about her son's problem, but the thing that had displeased her the most was that Goten hadn't brought Trunks back to _her _home. And what could he reply about that? In a way, Bulma asked him indirectly the exact same question as the secretary earlier. _Who do you think you are to appropriate yourself Trunks' well-being with such an authoritarian and exclusive manner?_

- Bulma ... Bulma ... Goten had mumbled on the phone, unable to stop her infuriated blames.

- I don't get it! I'm glad you two are friends again, but Goten ... What the hell did you have in mind?! You know I'm worried about him! Why didn't you bring him back home! Don't you think that's what would have been the best for him? Didn't you even think about it?

It was an endless speech of reproach and anger tinged with anxiety. Goten had rarely seen Bulma so furious. He had clumsily tried to give some fuzzy explanations.

- I don't know what the secretary told you ... but it might be a bit excessive ... He's not _that_ bad, that's why ... Goten stuttered pitifully.

- NOT THAT BAD? YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT, GOTEN?

Bulma had almost pierced his eardrum. She was yelling again, treating Goten like a reckless traitor, and demanding to know why her son was not at _her_ home, suggesting Goten wanted to hide a much more serious situation than a little overwork. Goten felt cornered. Bulma had no way and no chance to suspect what had lead so naturally to her son's return into Goten's home. He felt embarrassed and did not know how to handle the situation anymore.

All he knew was that it wasn't a good time to confess to Bulma what was oddly and unexpectedly happening between him and Trunks. In fact, should it ever be a time for that, it was the worst one.

Goten was a poor thinker, and disastrous at improvising. He finally said the only thing that came to his mind to calm down Bulma. The only thing, and perhaps the worst thing to say.

- Bulma, Trunks is the one that decided we shouldn't let you know. He said that everything would be all right, and well, everything's fine indeed ... He's just tired, you know. With a little rest, he's gonna be back on top.

As he said that, the explanation appeared luminously credible to Goten and he had been extremely proud of it.

- Are you kidding?! Bulma exclaimed, Goten, I REQUIRE he call me as soon as you get home! You hear me? AS SOON AS YOU ARE HOME! I really need to have a little talk with him ... Who does he think I am? One of his employees? He believes he is accountable to no one? The little shit! Wait till I get hold of him! What are you both hiding from me?

Goten was startled to see the fury he had unwillingly unleashed, a fury that was now very precisely directed against Trunks. Unable to calm her down, he finally promised that Trunks would call her. The talk with Bulma had dejected him a little, and the idea that he would have to repeat it to Trunks was making him nervous.

Standing in the kitchen and tossing absently the content within the pan in front of him, he was trying to find the best way to tell his friend about his mother.

- Hey, how was work? a voice asked behind him.

The mere sound of this voice, its casual and friendly tone, diluted Goten's concerns in a split second. He turned around. Trunks was standing on the glass door's doorstep. He was wearing one of Goten's old sweatsuit and was just back from his jog. Goten couldn't help but notice how seductive those clothes fitted his friend while himself would only look like a tramp with them on.

- It was fine, Goten lied. And you? What did you do today?

- Slept. All day.

Trunks crossed the room, walked around the counter and glanced curiously in the pan.

- I brought back your stuff, Goten announced.

Trunks looked up at him with surprise.

- Really? And how did you do that? Trunks asked.

- Your secretary gave me your keys and your address.

Trunks grabbed a cherry tomato in a bowl and munched it with a chuckle.

- Irina? She gave you all this? You amaze me, Goten ... Really, there's something about you... I don't even want to know how you made it.

Goten rubbed his head awkwardly.

- Yeah ... Well, I have to say she's not very cool, Goten admitted as he was eyeing Trunks who was picking up more tomatoes from the bowl.

- She just does her job, Goten. I'm not very cool either, sometimes ... And did you bring my sneakers? Trunks asked absently while looking over the food spread on the kitchen counter.

Goten pinched his lips, unable to look away from his friend.

- I brought_ everything_ back, Trunks. I gave back the key and paid the bill, he replied in a breath.

Trunks suspended his gesture, a cherry tomato still in his hand, and gazed back at his friend.

- You did that? he asked with a flat voice.

Goten stayed still. He wasn't sure to understand the meaning of Trunks' question. Was he angry? Surprised? Touched?

- I did it, Goten answered softly.

Trunks was standing near him and leaning his side casually against the counter. He chewed calmly his cherry tomato for a moment, staring intensely at Goten. Then, he moved slowly closer to his friend. Goten was still numb and holding his breath. In fact, he was badly hoping Trunks was going to kiss him. His proximity made Goten very nervous, and his indecipherable reactions made him even more nervous. Goten was dreaming a kiss would merely end the discussion. However, Trunks froze his movement before being close enough.

- Why did you do it, Goten? You really want me to come back and live here? he asked in a low voice that gave goosebumps to Goten.

Goten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was realizing that it was way too late to step backward.

- Yes, that's what I want. Do you think it's a bad idea? he replied warily.

- Is that what you want, _despite_ or _because_ _of_ what happened this morning?

Goten suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Trunks with determination. He hated him to ask these kind of questions in such a mischievous way. Goten knew his friend's game by heart. Trunks would always make people open their hearts and feel awkward whereas himself would carefully hide his own feelings. It was Trunks' way to always keep control.

- Trunks, you are part of this house just like me. Without you, living here makes no sense. You wanna fuck? Let's fuck. You don't want to? We won't. But this morning, we were two in the bed, Goten spat with irritation.

He saw Trunks' blue eyes slightly disturbed. His look flickered to become clearer and more straightforward. Trunks cocked his head sideways and seemed to think, as he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

- I'll think about it, he answered enigmatically.

Goten looked down at his stove, still irritated. Unexpectedly, Trunks grabbed suddenly his friend's head and kissed playfully the top of his skull.

- I adore you, Trunks concluded mischievously, ignoring Goten's growl of protestation.

Before stepping up the stairs that led to the bathroom, Trunks stopped one last time.

- And ... By the way, have you seen my cell somewhere? he asked.

- Nope, Goten muttered without looking up.

He heard Trunks walking upstairs without another word. Goten sighed when he heard the door slamming on the upper floor. He had lied a little. Indeed, he had lied a lot. Not only about the phone, but also about them living in the same house. Goten would never be able to live with Trunks if he had no hope to touch him again like he did this morning. It would be too hard to pretend it didn't matter to him. _I'll think about it._ Goten did not like when Trunks was thinking too much.

During the whole meal, Goten's question didn't resurface as a topic of the conversation. Goten didn't dare to talk about it. In fact, he had the feeling that Trunks wasn't really ready to discuss about his coming back in this house and what their relationship should be in the future. Above all, Goten could feel his friend's reserve about the whole subject. Trunks had let himself go in the heat of the moment but it has always been on Goten's initiative in the end. Goten feared that, with a clear head, Trunks would certainly have objections.

Goten was realizing how much their relationship was unique and different from the others he had known before. With any girl, things would have been much more natural and obvious for him. He would have been able to talk and would never have felt so embarassed. Just like with Valese. It had been much more easier for Goten to tell her they had no future together than to ask now to Trunks if he'd like to stay here with him, not even mentioning to ask him if he would agree to fuck again. With Trunks, everything appeared much more difficult. The fact that they knew each other since childhood, the fact that they even knew each other by heart, the fact that they were two boys... All those factors were implying incredible complications.

The reality was that they had much more to lose than a mere love or sex affair. The steadfast friendship they had sealed since childhood was also at stake. Both relationships were likely to intermingle so closely that they would break simultaneously. Despite his usual self-confidence, Trunks was the most hesitant about the path he should choose whereas Goten had already made up his mind to take the plunge.

What Goten was fearing the most was to urge on Trunks too much and hurt him in one way or another. When Goten had found his friend prostrated in the office, Trunks had appeared so helpless that Goten had got the feeling to discover all his secret weakness all at once. Trunks had really seemed on the verge to fall apart at that time. Thanks to the peace and rest he got today, he had been able to piece together his mask of control and tranquility, but Goten wasn't sure that sleep had been enough to mend the wear in him.

At the end of the meal, Trunks began to clear the table since Goten had cooked the dinner. Goten instinctively wanted to help him but Trunks stopped his friend's movement straight away.

- Goten, I'm not sick. I even snoozed all day, he protested coldly.

Goten sat down back on his chair. Of course, Trunks was strong. Trunks was indestructible. And he never needed anybody's help for anything. Goten wasn't fooled but he wasn't keen on household chores either. He slumped on his chair and began to let his mind wander.

- Trunks, I have a favor to ask you, he announced absentmindedly.

- What?

- Days off. You wouldn't mind if I took some days, right?

Goten had asked it without really thinking about it. It was an insignificant favor in his mind, which would cost nothing to Trunks. Goten was in no hurry to face the suspicious looks of his coworkers, and his boss had said that it wouldn't be a problem, he would just have to arrange it with the people _up there. _It was exactly what Goten was doing.

He heard Trunks dropping the dishes in the sink and the next minute, Goten realized his friend was standing right next to him, a hand on the back of his chair, the other on the edge of the table. He was looking unexpectedly determined and serious all of a sudden.

- You're already indebted to me, remember ? Trunks objected in a low voice.

- Why are you telling me this? Goten stuttered.

He was surprised that Trunks could be so reluctant to such a negligible request. Trunks leaned forward and gazed at him with a faint hint of anger in the eyes.

- I was thinking about what you did to me this morning ... Trunks hissed.

However, Goten wasn't impressed by his threatening tone and just smiled as he was remembering their embrace and feeling a flame rekindling in him.

- You didn't like it? Goten asked with feigned innocence.

Trunks was a little taken aback by his jaunty reaction. He frowned slightly.

- It's ... It's not the point, you ...

Goten noticed with great amusement it was Trunks' turn to stutter. Trunks cursed inwardly Goten who never got flustered, who was always taking everything so lightly, whereas Trunks was accustomed that his every word, his every fit of temper were considered with the utmost seriousness.

- You agreed and I had the feeling that you didn't regret it at the time, recalled Goten mischieviously, brushing Trunks' cheek with his fingertip.

Unable to recognize his faults, Trunks merely lowered his head with a sigh, which was his way of admitting defeat. Goten felt his whole body tense. Trunks' proximity, his scent, and his obvious embarrassment were incredibly exciting. Goten lifted slowly his friend's chin with his finger and gently kissed his lips to gauge Trunks' reaction. Trunks didn't move at first, but then, Goten could feel his friend leaning further, his lips slightly pursing to stick completely to his. Goten noticed Trunks' mouth was ajar now, and he took the opportunity to slowly slide his tongue between them to deepen his kiss.

Trunks ran a shaking hand through Goten's hair and pulled his head a little closer to him. Goten smiled inwardly, while a fire began to burn inside his gut. He grabbed the hem of Trunks' shirt and slipped his hand under the fabric. He got up all of a sudden to be at the same height as Trunks and pressed him back against the table.

Trunks' breath became a little louder and he couldn't help but to hug Goten forcefully in return. Goten broke the kiss and looked intensely at his blue, confused eyes. Trunks released his grip and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, as if he wanted to push him back.

- Goten, we shouldn't ... I don't know what's the matter with us ...

Goten let his hand run down to Trunks' groin and was delighted to find it swollen and hard. Trunks had a faint start at his touch.

- And you really need to know? Goten hissed sensually.

Trunks closed his eyes, savoring the slow rubbing of Goten's hand on his pants. Trunks could have pushed his friend back but he couldn't find the will anymore. He merely kept his hand on his shoulder and clenched his teeth. As usual, Trunks was aware that Goten had found the best way to sweep away all of his doubts in a blink.

Soon, Trunks felt Goten's hand in his underwear, stroking him with an unbelievable gift that was more than explicit about his sex life with Valese. Trunks couldn't explain how Goten did it exactly, but Trunks had never felt such pleasure, just by doing that. Goten's heart quickened as he heard Trunks' weak grunts of satisfaction in response to his manipulations. Goten licked his lips. He grabbed Trunks' crotch out of his pants and watched the effect he was having on his friend with a deep glee.

He brushed his parted lips against Trunks'.

- I'll try something, are you ready? Goten whispered

- Wha ... what? Trunks stammered.

But Goten silenced him with a languorous kiss.

- Nothing you'll regret, he finally replied in a breath.

He strengthened his grip on Trunks arousal and felt Trunks body jerking slightly at the wave of pleasure that this gesture spread in him. Trunks closed his eyes again with a delighted gasp. Goten slowly knelt down in front of him. As he moved his mouth closer to Trunks' crotch, Trunks instinctively grabbed his hair to try to hold him back. But Trunks was too late and to slow. Focused on his delicious sensations, he hadn't understood straight up what Goten had in mind.

Goten thrusted Trunks' cock in his mouth and Trunks had to gritt his teeth to stifle a hoarse moan of surprise. He tried again to push Goten's head back but the pleasure was so overwhelming that his gestures had become weak and shy. Goten just ignored his friend's attempt and carried on.

He was totally in the excitement of the moment. He could hardly believe how wonderful he was feeling. He had never imagined feeling such liking for this kind of experience. Had anyone asked him before, he would have found it rather disgusting. However, the fact that it was Trunks changed everything.

What was the most amazing was that Goten could literally _feel_ him. He could perceive Trunks' bliss echoing in the slightest reaction of his crotch, in his gasping, in the faint movements of his hips, and in the way he was gently clenching his fingers through Goten's hair. It was incredibly enjoyable and released in Goten an extraordinary appetite.

Goten was adjusting the pace of his mouth depending on the reply of Trunks' body. His hand hadn't let go of Trunks' arousal and was copying his lips' movements on the part Goten wasn't able to reach with his mouth. Trunks' skin was soft and wet with saliva that was now dripping all over him and along his cock. Trunks' growls had intensified and, once again, Goten noticed that his friend had given up being quiet.

Suddenly Trunks mumbled his name. "Goten ..." and pushed his head firmly backward, just before spilling himself with a hoarse groan. Goten was so excited at the sight of his partner's orgasm that he had the feeling he was himself about to cum in seconds. Goten raised his free hand instinctively, to try to catch Trunks semen and prevent it from scattering everywhere, while his other hand was continuing his tireless movement. The warm seeds dripping between Goten's nervous fingers were incredibly tantalizing. Goten remained mesmerized all the time it lasted.

When Trunks was done, Goten adjusted carefully his boxers and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of the sleeve. Trunks was painting, head down. Goten looked at him with a satisfied smile, as he was rubbing his hands in a towel. Trunks raised slowly his head and Goten could read the bewilderment in his eyes.

- What the hell was that? Trunks mumbled, still breathless.

- It's called a blow job, Goten said mischievously.

Trunks glared at him but Goten could see his friend was inwardly smiling.

- Stop jerking me around, Goten. When did you become such a pervert ?

- You inspire me, Goten whispered in his ear before running his wet lips along his neck.

Goten felt a great relief as he finally heard Trunks laugh.

- So what? Can you grant me some days off ? Goten asked, his nose still nestled in the crook of his friend's neck.

Trunks grabbed his head and gently pressed it against him.

- You're a moron, why do you want time off in the first place? Trunks sighed.

- Do I still have to justify myself now? I've paid a good price, I deserve them, don't I? Goten objected.

He raised his head and stared at Trunks with a comical feigned indignation. Trunks merely smiled and began to button his pants. Suddenly, he froze his gesture and became serious. He looked straight into Goten's eyes.

- Goten ... Anything you want, I will give you. Everything you need, always. Everything is yours. It's always been like that, but ...

- You scare me when you talk like that, Goten cut off with a slight frown.

- Goten, the world is not friendly. Things are not so easy… you're so careless sometimes ...

- And you're so killjoy, replied Goten with a pout.

As he was speaking, Goten caught his friend's fingers to prevent them from definitely closing Trunks' pants. Instead, Goten pulled Trunks' hand to press it against his own groin.

- And I wasn't really done, in fact, Goten murmured.

- I see that, Trunks groaned as he couldn't ignore his friend's arousal.

- So what?

- I won't do what you just did, Trunks answered immediately.

- As you wish, what would you suggest?

- Hmm...You just paid for your vacation, but it is also time to pay me back for what happened this morning.

Goten stiffened up and moved slightly away from his friend. Trunks was smirking in a way Goten suddenly found awfully devilish.

- There's still suntan oil left, Trunks added mischievously.

- Trunks ... It's not... Goten stammered feeling his mouth suddenly dry.

- Not what? You don't wanna try? Trust me, you'll love it ... _I crave for it._

Goten was looking very undecided. Trunks slowly moved closer and kissed him so deeply and so languidly that Goten felt all his doubts falling apart.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Should I recall the Goddess of Patience and Grammar, otherwise known as The Dagger Dripping in Ink, was my beta reader on this chapter again? Yes I should. **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. We're doing our best. **_

_**Reign of Sorrows:**__** Stop eating mushrooms before reviewing ^^**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

Goten felt like an automaton. It was like watching someone else act in his place.

He was still a bit dumbfounded about what had happened in the morning. Although he had so stubbornly wanted Trunks for several weeks, he had never imagined for a split second he'd _really_ fuck Trunks. Yes, fucking him _for real_. He had fantasized a lot about it, but had never really considered it possible. And tonight, when he had come back home, he had never planned what had happened after their meal. _I gave him a blow job_. The words' crudeness was echoing in Goten's mind but it didn't make sense in the end. The only things that made sense in his brain were the memories of Trunks' wet skin between his fingers, the warmth of his touch, and the hardness of his cock in his mouth. They were strange and pleasant memories. To be true, they were even frankly very exciting.

Nonetheless, right now, naked among the sheets, in the twilight of the room, Goten remained incredulous. Trunks' idea had frozen his blood. _It's time to pay me back for what you did this morning._

No way. Goten couldn't _rationally_ accept such a thing. It was _rationally_ impossible. _Damn, he loved it, it's not as if I raped him_. Rationally inconceivable. However, to say the least, rationality was falling apart around Goten these days. Where was rationality when he had just sucked Trunks? Where was it also, when he just accepted his crappy suggestion to _"pay him back"_? The moment he had done it, Goten had seen a disturbing expression on Trunks' face. Goten had shuddered at the sight, but he had also understood that it had been necessary to agree. Trunks needed to possess him just like Goten had possessed him. It was the only way for Trunks to admit this weird new link that was slowly binding them together. Goten realized he had to fight his reluctance and his body was oddly helping a lot, although his mind's rebellion persisted.

"So, wait in my room and don't worry, Chibi. " Trunks'd whispered. Where was the fucking rationality when Goten had obeyed meekly, as if they were just having tea? There was no more rationality, and Goten's desire hadn't even weakened at the worrying thought of what they were about to do. His body was demanding Trunks' touch and attention, no matter what Trunks had in mind.

The room's door opened and Goten noticed that there was no light at all in the house. He felt the weight of Trunks on the mattress and quivered. The hand of his friend touched his chest and ran slowly down to his abdomen before it stopped. Goten jerked slightly again.

- Are you sure you're ready to try? If you don't want it... Trunks whispered in his ear.

Goten felt immediately comforted by the soothing voice, the warmth of Trunks' body, so close to his, and his intoxicating scent. Goten definitely couldn't help but feel excited. He pursed his lips and interlocked his fingers with Trunks' hand, the very same hand that was on his belly.

- Take it easy, that's it, Goten murmured.

- I'm not going to hurt you. I'll stop whenever you want, Trunks replied softly.

Goten closed his eyes and nodded. He knew, from having experienced it that morning, that it wasn't true. Trunks would never be able to stop.

- Unlike you, I've already done it, Trunks added as if he had read his friend's mind.

- Shut the fuck up, Goten muttered.

In reply, he saw Trunks smiling in the shadows, as he moved closer to kiss him.

Goten was taken aback by Trunks' gentle control. So far, Goten had always had the initiative to their lovemaking, he had been the instigator and the leader. This time the roles were reversed and Goten quickly understood what made Trunks such a successful lover. Goten had always believed everything was merely due to his charisma, his seductive look, and his gentlemanly manners, but he realized that there was something more, something he hadn't a chance to suspect until this very moment. There was this natural and kindly domination, a soft and firm mastery of the events.

Goten immediately felt overwhelmed. It was as if Trunks could guess at any time the gesture Goten expected, what he needed and what he wanted, as if Trunks was in his head. It was exhilarating and confusing. And when Goten felt the oil on Trunks' hand, he thought he was going to faint. There was no fear anymore. His apprehension and his doubts had been fully diluted in the absolute confidence his body had yielded to his lover.

On several occasions, even before Trunks had the opportunity to enter him, Goten felt like he was about to come, but Trunks seemed to know exactly what limit not to cross. When Goten eventually felt his fingers in him, he was already out of breath and ready to explode.

The feeling of Trunks in his body wasn't really nice, but it was counterbalanced by so many eager desires that Goten wasn't really bothered by the discomort. All his senses were excited. He gritted his teeth when Trunks thrust his fingers deeper in him, but was surprised to notice that the pain wasn't as blunt as he'd expected. In fact, Goten wanted Trunks' crotch inside him. He was oddly in a hurry now. Understanding his partner's will, Trunks was taking his time. He was kneeling behind him, in the exact position which Goten had taken this morning. He grabbed Goten's hips and slightly moved forward. Goten let out a grunt as he finally felt part of Trunks inside him. The entrance was more difficult than Goten had thought, but, true to his promise, Trunks gave him time to adapt a little. He gradually resumed his movement and gripped Goten's arousal which had become almost painful. Goten gasped.

The oil made things easier but the size ... Goten wondered briefly if he had underestimated Trunks' size. The ache was weak and diffuse but insistent, persistent, and continuous. However, Trunks was now moaning as he was thrusting deeper and this mere sound was exorcising Goten's pain. When Trunks was fully inside, suddenly, almost by magic, it disappeared completely. As Trunks started to move back, Goten had the feeling of a new warmth spreading in his body. This slight pleasure exploded into great bliss when Trunks came back with a little more strength. It was so amazing and unexpected that Goten heard himself drop a short cry.

Very quickly, he was considering his lover's pace much too lazy and he tried to express his eagerness by rocking his hips. Nevertheless, Trunks just grabbed the base of his nape to make him stop, unwilling to meet Goten's demand.

- Don't ... Trunks hissed in a panting breath.

Goten thought he was getting crazy at the echo of his lover's whisper. However, Goten definitely stopped fussing when he noticed that, as a retaliation, Trunks had completely frozen his movement. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

Hearing his friend's growing pleasure, Goten understood that Trunks wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. Meanwhile, Goten had reached his limit already and despite his frustration, he couldn't help but to come, shortly after Trunks had resumed his thrusting a bit stronger. Goten had the feeling his orgasm was neverending. It had never lasted so long and it had never been so intense.

Excited by the sight of his partner cuming, Trunks started to move much harder. He was savoring every moment with a frantic delight. He had long believed that he had already experienced almost everything concerning sexual pleasure but, to be true, this seemed beyond anything he had known before. He was astonished by the ecstasy he felt in each thrust. Goten's growls sounded so authentic, it was driving him crazy. Trunks was overwhelmed by the trance and wished it would last endlessly. Goten's scent, the light smell of his cum, Goten's sweat appearing on his firm and soft skin, all these détails literally enthralled Trunks. Eventually, he completely lost the control he had tried so hard to keep so far and released himself with a shout of surprise and enjoyment that died in hoarse groan. He leaned his head back with closed eyes and tried to catch his breath slowly.

- Bloody hell, he muttered in a low voice.

He moved back carefully and laid down to face Goten, who was still loudly panting with empty, half opened eyes. Trunks grabbed his head gently and pressed their lips together. He suddenly understood why Goten had thought this morning he was in love with him. They waited silently for their heartbeats to go back to normal. They were both still stunned and staring at each other, speechless.

- You're a fucking good lover, Goten whispered with a faint smile.

In reply, Trunks merely pouted with amusement.

- So... I guess, we're clear of anything, now, Trunks said soflty

Goten was startled.

- What? What do you mean? We're clear? You meant it like a oneshot? Goten asked, with disbelief.

- Chibi ... It was great, I adore you, you know that ... But what? What do you want? Get married and have kids ?

- Being fine together would have been something cool enough, Goten muttered as he was moving away from Trunks with annoyance.

Trunks smiled weakly and gently brushed his companion's hair. Goten slapped his hand abruptly.

- Goten ... Things are so simple in your little head.

- Fuck off.

Trunks' smile faded. He could hear in Goten's voice that he was wounded. The last thing Trunks wanted was to hurt him. He had told him he wouldn't hurt him, and he had meant those words not only physically. It was also to protect Goten that Trunks refused this story from going too far. Goten always took everything so lightly, he was such a good nature that he didn't see the wickedness of the world around them.

- I hate it when you're grumpy, Trunks answered playfully as he pressed himself against his friend again and tried to get a smile from him.

- And I hate it when you're such a bastard. I can't believe you're trying to ditch me like a trainee you would have screwed in the copier's room, Goten replied bitterly, trying to escape from Trunks' grip.

Nevertheless, Trunks didn't let him go. He wrapped his arm around Goten's waist and kept him firmly against his body.

- I do not screw trainees in the copier's room... But ... all right, Chibi. You really want to try to carry on? Just to see? Is that really what you want? he replied.

- Ek, I wouldn't like to offend his Highness! Let go of me! Goten groaned.

Trunks leaned his forehead against Goten's cheek as an attempt to calm him down.

- Goten ... Listen ...

Goten suddenly pushed him back strongly and stood up.

- All right! I'm done with this shit! Fuck you, Trunks!

- Already done, Chibi, Trunks joked.

- And do not call me that, when you just fucked me! Goten yelled.

He went out with an angry step and slammed the door behind him. Trunks fell back on the mattress with a sigh. And of course, he was the one who was supposed to sleep in semen and suntan oil. His life was definitely a huge mess.

However, Trunks couldn't sleep after his discussion with Goten. His body was still tense from the pain he had perceived in his friend's voice. Trunks had not imagined for a split second that Goten would take things so seriously. Therefore, he should have understood Goten's point of view once his friend had announced that he had brought back all his belongings from the hotel. Trunks was still amazed that Goten had been able to stand up to his secretary to get his key and address. And Goten had also checked out of the room, which was a way to close the hotel's door to Trunks somehow.

Trunks felt a bit guilty for not having paid enough attention to these details, but nothing ever seemed to matter really to Goten. Everything always seemed to be a trifling game and this one as well as all the others. Trunks had been disturbed by his friend's reaction. To say the least, he had been deeply surprised that Goten could feel like _a trainee he would have screwed in the copier's room._ It was such an offending picture that it clearly showed the extent of Goten's wound.

As the clock was indicating two in the morning, Trunks was still pondering about his friend. The tiredness was biting his exhausted body, but his mind was too upset to allow the sleep to come. Goten's pushy scent and the marks of their shared pleasures in the bed tortured him some more. He finally got up and walked out of his room. He crossed the hallway that connected the two parts of the floor to join Goten's room.

Trunks opened the door carefully. The bed sat in the middle of the traditional mess, and in the bed, motionless among the blankets, Goten was sleeping naked in an unbelievable position. Trunks walked cautiously closer. Through the window, the moon was spreading a faint glow that highlighted the curves of the sleeper's muscles. He had half uncovered himself and was lying over on one side. Trunks smiled. The moron was really good-looking.

Trunks climbed on the bed silently and laid himself gently next to his friend. He slightly kissed his shoulder, as a secret aplogy, and snuggled up to him. Trunks knew there was no way Goten would have woken up, he always had a deep sleep. Trunks inhaled his scent and the warmth of his skin and began to listen to Goten's regular breathing until drowsiness eventually took him.

It seemed to Trunks that the doorbell had just rung and he opened his eyes all of a sudden. The room was lightened by the daylight already. He was lying on his back and noticed that Goten had turned himself toward him and rested his head on his chest. Trunks looked down at him. Goten was still asleep. The doorbell echoed in the silent house again. Trunks had not been dreaming, someone was at the door. He closed his eyes. As he was pondering about the idea of getting up to see who stood there, Goten sat up slowly with a growl.

- Was that the doorbell? he muttered with a hoarse voice.

- Sounds so, Trunks answered softly without a move, staring at Goten's muscular back.

Goten looked down at him with a questioning gaze to see whether Trunks felt like volunteering to go and open the door. Trunks remained absolutely motionless but Goten's sleepy eyes widened suddenly.

- Bulma ... he exclaimed with panic.

- Bulma? What Bulma? Trunks groaned, frowning.

Goten jumped on his feet.

- Bulma called me yesterday. Your bitchy secretary told her that you had burnt yourself out and she was very pissed that you didn't call her to take you home ...

Trunks sat down in the bed at one go. A new ring echoed, followed by several others, more and more impatient.

- It's only _now_ you're telling me this, Goten? Trunks hissed with disbelief.

- Excuse me! We were sort of busy last night and I wasn't really in the mood to think about your mother ... or should I have been? Goten objected.

Trunks had already thrown himself on the first pants he could spot among the clothes that were scattered on the floor. He didn't worry about their state and slipped them on hastily.

- Damn, Goten! he grumbled.

He grabbed a shirt and rushed down the stairs without taking the time to put it on. The doorbell was playing an insisting concert now, announcing Bulma's annoyance and anger. She released the button only a minute after Trunks had opened the door.

- Am I disturbing you, my son? she muttered with a glare.

- No ... Mom ... I ... What time is it in fact?

- It is nine o'clock, she answered as she entered the house with a conquering step.

Trunks closed the door behind her and tried to put on his shirt. However, he realized with disappointment he had just picked up a pair of pants that had been curled up in a ball. _Goten ..._ Bulma scanned the area with suspicion, as if she expected to find a clue about what Trunks was trying to hide from her.

- Irina told me that you kind of burned yourself out, Bulma explained.

- Uh ... Yeah, you know... Tiredness and stress ... But I'm better now ... See, I'm fine.

Bulma whirled around and crossed her arms, gazing at Trunks with an inquisitive look. He was holding the pants he had taken by mistake and stood shirtless in front of her. Bulma's eyes lingered on the garment he was holding in his hand. He gritted his teeth in anguish.

- You're alone, aren't you? she asked softly.

- Erg, yes, mom. Of course, Goten's here, but ...

- At this hour? Isn't Goten supposed to work today?

- I got some days off. Hello Bulma, the voice of Goten replied as he appeared coming down the stairs.

Bulma looked at him and her glare froze Goten's blood in a split second. Yet, he tried to sound casual.

- Coffee? he proposed with an awkward smile.

He headed toward the coffee machine without waiting for the answer. Bulma merely pursed her lips. She followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at the counter, without a word. Trunks watched her warily. He was trying to reassure himself mentally. She would never suspect. She _could not_ suspect. Like all mothers, she had intuition, but it was impossible for her to guess something as unbelievable as Goten and him in the same bed.

Meanwhile, Trunks had the unpleasant impression of being naked in front of her, which he was partly indeed. She had caught him off guard with a half-asleep brain, he had not even a fucking T-shirt to put on, and he was wearing Goten's pants. He hadn't been prepared at all to be facing her at this very instant. He walked stiffly toward his friend and his mother and gave a questioning gaze to Goten, to see if he had maybe an idea about what to say. However, Goten seemed hardly able to hide his panic.

- Goten, you made a promise yesterday, remember? Bulma asked suddenly peering sternly at him .

- I know, Bulma, I ... I forgot. I forgot to tell him to call you, Goten replied sheepishly.

- You ... forgot? You mean, you considered it as a _forgettable_ detail? Bulma said with a cold voice.

Goten held his breath as he was expecting a reproachful yell. Nevertheless, Bulma remained silent and merely turned to Trunks. She gave him a predatory smile and patted the stool next to her, in order to invite her son to sit down. He obeyed meekly with some anxiety. Bulma dropped sugar in the coffee Goten had put on the counter in front of her, and she mixed lazily the beverage for a time that seemed incredibly long to the two young men. Finally, she laid the spoon down and took a short sip from the cup with a frightening calm.

- So? What's going on Trunks? she resumed.

- What's going on? Uh ... There is nothing going on. You see, I need a little rest. I want to relax.

He couldn't help but fidget slightly on his stool and Bulma considered it as a sign of his embarassment and maybe a sign of his lies.

- Here? In this house? she asked with suspicion.

Trunks bit slightly his lower lips. It was a question he did not see coming.

- Without telling me anything? Bulma added.

There was a pact between Trunks and Bulma. Immutable. It had always existed since he was a child and it would certainly last as long as Bulma would be the only woman for him. She wasn't a particularly intrusive mother, she wasn't like Chichi, especially demanding or perfectionist. Nevertheless, she was his mother and he was her son. And, except for what concerned his romances, about which Bulma wanted to know nothing unless Trunks considered it really useful, she remained his exclusive, main confidante. It was a special bond, just between them, and even the rest of the family was totally excluded from it.

Outside, he seemed self-confident, indestructible, and solid in his loneliness. In private, she was the only one to know all his doubts, all his sorrows, and all his griefs. Even Goten didn't know how close to his mother Trunks had remained over the years. Actually, Trunks would rather have died than to recognize how deeply he was still attached to her, even at his age. He didn't visit her very frequently, and he didn't let her know every details about his life, but she always knew the important things. He had always seeked refuge at her side when something was wrong and this trust was of the utmost importance for her. For that reason, Trunks knew that the question his mother had just asked wasn't as innocent as it appeared. Trunks' stomach knotted a bit.

- There's nothing serious. Goten offered me to stay here for a while ... you see ... uh ... just to sum up my situation and rest a bit. The Capsule's responsibilities are weighing a little upon me lately, Trunks answered with hesitation.

- And, don't you think I'd be the better placed person to understand that kind of problem? Why didn't you tell me? Goten is your best friend, I know that, but he's never managed a company like the Capsule. I'm not even sure he knows what we are talking about, Bulma objected with a hint of irritation.

- It's quiet here, Trunks cut off.

- It's quiet at home too, Bulma retaliated instantly.

Trunks raised his hands in renunciation and sighed. He didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't know how to explain to his mother that indeed, since he was here with Goten, he had forgotten all the problems of Capsule Corp and he had also forgotten his mother. In fact, how could he explain that all his concerns were for the moment exclusively focused on the strange, irresistible and delightful effects Goten was having on his mind and body?

- Goten, tell me what's happening here, Bulma suddenly ordered with the tone of a teacher questioning a student.

Goten partially choked on his coffee.

- My son is hiding something and you seem to be privy to the situation, she added with a threatening voice.

- I think Trunks explained everything to you, Bulma. You're imagining things. You know that if he had a real problem, you would be the first to know_. _For the moment, I can watch over him, don't worry so much, Goten repeated awkwardly.

Bulma's eyes narrowed with displeasure.

- It's about a girl, Trunks dropped suddenly.

His mother was startled and turned to him in amazement. Goten almost chocked again on his coffee and pushed his cup away with a weary gesture. Trunks' eyes were glued to the ground.

- I've just had... an unhappy love affair, he said.

He anxiously awaited the effect of his excuse on Bulma. His sentimental affairs were the only subjects she wouldn't dare to question him about. He heard her coughing slightly. She got up and seemed to ponder a moment. He hoped she was about to leave now. However, she grabbed his chin to raise his head and stared at him. He felt her eyes searching for the truth. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it and merely let go of him.

- Well... As a matter of fact...I guess I can't do much for you so... I'll go, she said with a sigh.

Trunks escorted her to the door. Before leaving, she turned one last time to him and watched him again for a moment. Suddenly, she ran her finger on his naked abdomen with a sharp gesture. She peered at her finger carefully and Trunks froze as he realized that she had discovered a stain of suntan oil that was left on his skin. He hadn't even taken a shower last night. Bulma squinted in astonishment for a moment wondering about the substance that was now covering the tip of her finger. She focused on Trunks again with some embarrassment.

- An unhappy love affair ... she repeated thoughtfully.

She blinked slightly but ended up kissing her son's cheek, without further comment.

- Bye Goten. Try to keep your promises in the future, she called before exiting.

Trunks closed the door behind her. He noticed only at that moment how much he was reeking of perfumed oil.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**I have to warn that this chapter close the romantic sweet part of the story. Troubles are coming on gradually up from now.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This one was pretty tricky, so I have to thank again my beta-reader, The Dagger Dripping in Ink and invite you to read her current fic "A thought like no other" which I personally like pretty much.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and thanks to all those who are following silently but faithfully. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

Trunks returned to the kitchen counter and buried his head in his arms. He was still and quiet, and Goten didn't dare to break the silence, wondering whether his friend was in deep thought or in deep despair. After a moment, however, he laid shyly his hand on Trunks' hair.

- Sorry, Goten mumbled pitifully.

He was feeling guilty to have forgotten Bulma and felt responsible for Trunks' very unexpected and embarassing situation. Trunks didn't answer but merely waved his hand, motioning to Goten he had to repeat once more and louder what he had just said.

- Sorry, Goten repeated obediently with a stronger and clearer voice.

Trunks looked up at one go and rested his chin on his forearm.

- Goten, you're the worst ... The worst ... I can't even find a word ... but for sure, you're the worst one. You're not even able to store your clothes properly to dress up urgently when needed, Trunks growled.

Saying this, he grasped the pants he had mistaken for a T-shirt and threw them at Goten's face. Goten caught them in flight and shrugged.

- Don't be so dramatic! You've found the right answer for Bulma. This "heartbreak" shit with a girl, it was perfect, Goten objected.

- Really? You think it was the right answer because she left but_ w_ith my mother, you never know.

Trunks grabbed the cup of coffee Bulma had left unfinished and drank it in one gulp.

- Do you believe she's suspecting something? Goten asked in a skeptical tone.

- I don't know. I can't think very clearly right now, Trunks sighed.

Goten leaned on the counter in front of his friend and stared at him with a determined face.

- And even if she were? Goten resumed defiantly.

Trunks' eyes widened and he looked back at Goten in disbelief.

- See, Goten, that's the problem with you, you never think very much. _Even if she were_? Damn! You wanna go see Chichi hand in hand, is that it? You wanna send her an announcement? Like a romantic card saying _"They did it_!"?

Goten frowned. The idea of his own mother knowing what was going on in his house was obviously a dire prospect. It was even likely that she would chase them both with an ax or something.

- And your father? Trunks insisted harshly, I'm pretty sure he would need us to spell it out for him. You wanna explain to him the very detail of what we're doing together in the same bed?

- I get it, all right! Goten cut out, feeling more crimson than ever.

- It is not _all right_, Goten! You want us to go further like this? Is that really what you want? Then, we'll have to be _very, very_ discreet because if it was to become official, the situation would become _really, really_ crappy and complicated! And Bulma wouldn't be our greatest challenge, believe me, Trunks hissed.

- But no one really needs to know, right? Goten stammered with a pout.

Trunks stared at him intensely. Goten appeared to him as a little child. He was totally naive and vulnerable. Trunks gently grabbed the nape of his friend's neck and pulled him slightly closer to catch his full attention.

- You are the one who wants us to try to keep going on like this... I mean, last night, that's exactly what I was trying to tell you. Things might not be so easy... Things could get frankly unpleasant, you realize that? If you don't feel it, just tell me… I won't take it bad and we can still give up all this insanity and save what is left to save. What we did will remain just a small slip-up between us, our secret ...

Goten was gazing at Trunks with bewilderment. He was pertubed. He understood suddenly that Trunks' reserve in their relationship hadn't been only embarassment like Goten had believed it. Actually, from the very beginning, it had also and mostly been caution.

Goten had been offended by Trunks' words after their intercourse the night before, when he had told him that there would be no next time. First of all, he had been convinced at that moment that Trunks had yielded to his fantasy out of pure curiosity, without any particular regard for him. However, Goten was now realizing how much he had misunderstood his friend and how much Trunks had been caring for them all this time. Trunks was far smarter than Goten, and he had immediately been aware that they were taking a risky path on which they had much to lose.

Chichi and Goku's picture flashed for a split second in Goten's mind and he shivered slightly. No one needed to know. Trunks and him would only have to watch out and be very careful. Goten wouldn't forget Bulma anymore when she would require to hear from Trunks, and neither would he let anyone catch them off guard in the early morning and make them jump out of bed in panic. Goten would learn. Everything seemed possible, as long as Trunks was willing to stay by his side.

- I don't wanna stop... and you? Goten whispered with a shaky voice.

- Chibi, my only worry is that you don't get hurt… I don't know… but if you think we can do it... Trunks sighed without finishing his sentence.

Goten was deeply moved by this reply. Trunks had never expressed so clearly his attachment and concern for him. Trunks never spoke about these kind of feelings, and, most of the time, his nonchalance seemed to be a kind of indifference. In the best case, Trunks' acts always appeared to be inspired by his own self-centeredness. Thus, every time Trunks had stood up for him, Goten had always seen it like a way to recall which one of the two was the strongest. At this very instant, Goten became aware that Trunks liked him much more than he allowed himself to demonstrate, and he had also the unshakable conviction that nothing wrong could happen as long as Trunks was watching over them.

Leaning over the counter between them, Goten kissed him roughly and clumsily. Trunks kissed him back without hesitation as he was accepting the obvious answer that Goten gave him by gesture rather than by words. He eventually gently pushed Goten back to break their embrace. Trunks was faintly smiling as he was amused by this sudden childish burst of tenderness.

- All right, you win. We'll do as you like. Even if I'm not sure where it might lead us, I have to say I'm still curious about it, Trunks announced with a soft voice.

However, his features became stern and he pointed at Goten.

- But, Chibi, the main rule mut be: « silence », got it? he added on a firm tone.

- Don't talk to me as if I was a kid! Goten protested.

- _You are_ a kid Goten, especially when you're drunk, Trunks concluded before moving away from him.

Trunks walked to the fridge in search of a substantial breakfast. He was unaware of Goten's insistent glances over his naked skin. As Trunks was gazing at the food stored in the fridge, he felt Goten's arms around his waist and his body's warmth against his back. Trunks quivered slightly.

- Don't forget we are on vacation, since you granted me days off, Goten whispered in his ear.

- On vacation? Trunks repeated thougtfully, I have to find my phone.

With his intentions still firm, Goten remained undistracted by his friend's answer and pressed his crotch against Trunks' thighs. Trunks restrained his movement; one hand on the handle of the fridge's open door, the other against the doorframe. His breath had quickened a bit.

- I do have your cell, Mr. Briefs, do you really want it? Goten murmured viciously.

Trunks smiled and slowly rocked his hips against Goten. He could feel his friend's arousal harden a bit more through the fabric and it was delightful.

- You were the one who had my phone all this time? You are _definitely_ a kid.

- Hm... Right. A capricious and scatterbrained kid. One must be kind and patient to have me remember where I left it, Goten replied before running his tongue along Trunks' neck.

Trunks was gradually losing control. The freshness of the fridge in front of him was deliciously contrasted with Goten's radiant heat behind him and Trunks' skin was now covered with goosebumps. He licked his lips.

- Capricious, scatterbrained _and_ sex maniac, Trunks clarified.

- I'm only maniac about my boss' pleasure, Goten corrected.

He slowly slipped his hand into Trunks' pants with a steady gesture and Trunks jumped slightly.

- Liar, the heir replied hoarsely.

He couldn't take much more and quickly closed the fridge's door giving up his breakfast and his phone for now. Trunks could say, at this very instant, his wit had been more than reluctant to accept Goten's offer about their relationship but his body and heart were incredibly enthusiastic about the choice Trunks had finally made.

Their vacation couldn't last very long however, and Trunks forced Goten back to work after only three days. At first, Goten hadn't been willing to abbreviate their joyful time together, but Trunks had pointed out the suspicion that would necessarily have arisen in people's minds if Goten's holiday was conformed too exactly with his own.

By listening to his explanations, Goten could precisely visualize his colleagues' accusing glances when he would be back. He would quickly be the one who _gets days off to watch over the boss_ and it was a behaviour too obviously beyond a normal friend's devotion, even if Goten was supposed to be a _best _friend.

Then, some people would immediately assume that Trunks was in deep depression, others would suppose more cleverly that Trunks was just fucking Goten, while the biggest part would only find the whole matter rather _weird, _feeling free to imagine any of the possible explanations_. _In all cases, there would be doubts and questions and it would end up as incontrollable gossip. It was inevitable. Trunks had strongly reminded Goten that they'd better be discreet and this wouldn't be a good start.

Thus, learning his first lesson, Goten had returned to work with a heavy heart and Trunks had followed him one week later.

Trunks was now sitting at his desk and was supposed to be studying the documents in front of him, as he was waiting for his lunch to be delivered. It was one of the quieter moments of his day. The phone stopped ringing momentarily and visitors were scarce at this hour. He was watching the papers spread out in front of him, but was unable to focus on them.

Trunks realized this strange game he decided to play with Goten was indeed very hard to play. To be true, it seemed more and more difficult for the heir to play his role properly. From the first days after his return to work, Trunks had noticed that his concentration was less intense; his interest for business was dented by his _other_ life, his underground life with Goten which no one could nor should suspect.

In fact, when he had agreed to live this adventure, when he had realized how much Goten was willing for it, despite the price, Trunks had thought that it was all nonsense in the end. In reality, he had thought that their physical attraction would finally vanish as abruptly as it had surged. Trunks had imagined that they would wake up suddenly one morning surprised and awkward to find themselves naked in the same bed. This had always been the fateful way Trunks' affair had ended. Sometimes, he had been the only one to wake up surprised and awkward, sometimes his partner had shared his feelings, and some other times, the girl had been the first to feel it. Nevertheless, in any case, once the physical passion was satisfied, Trunks had always been unable to be steadfast in his attachment.

Depending on the partners, his passions had lasted more or less. He had often dreamed his physical hunger could be a prelude to a deeper affection, but he didn't believe it anymore. Over time, life had always proved him the contrary: insane lust for someone couldn't be the basis of a strong bond.

Even if he had to admit his story with Goten was special in many ways, Trunks was unable to have faith in it more than in the others. The only thing he wanted and hoped more than anything, his only challenge in this foolish adventure, was for it end differently. The end would be the trickiest part because it was out of the question for Trunks to hurt Goten or to destroy their friendship.

So, he had unconciously waited until that time would come when their passion would weaken. Since they had been sleeping together for a whole month, he had at least expected their weariness to surface, but he was surprised to realize there wasn't a hint of it yet. Rather strangely, on the contrary, Trunks was feeling a kind of growing impatience in him, althought he couldn't understand what he was awaiting so eagerly. Each time they fucked, it felt like the first one, every time was a discovery, and Trunks felt like he would never have enough.

Maybe there was something different with boys. Because everything was a new experience, and the usual code was so shattered. When Trunks had been with girls, he had always known where he belonged. He always knew who and what he was supposed to be in the couple, and what the girl expected from him. Furthermore, he knew what he expected from her. Everything was unconscious of course, but everything was more or less foreseen, or at least conventional. Perhaps the novelty of the situation was the reason why his obsession for Goten lasted so surprisingly, and indeed Trunks' attraction for his friend had even become more pervasive than when Trunks had merely fantasized about him. Each morning, as soon as Trunks entered his office, he started to dream of the moment when he would go back home to join Goten. It was exhausting but it made him incredibly happy.

What completely perturbed Trunks at times, was to cross Goten by accident in the Capsule's building. It rarely occurred and it was always extremely swift because they had firmly agreed to remain the most distant they could at work. But it had happened to Trunks, when he'd catch a glimpse of him between the elevator closing doors or spot him from the mezzanine, two floors below, in a crowd of other employees. Each time, it was a shock. Each time, Trunks had been torn apart by the urge to call him, knowing it was absolutely impossible to do so, as if they were complete strangers during the days, although they were so intimate at night. It was painful every time. Thus, they wouldn't even have lunch together at any price. Just like today, whereas Trunks was alone in his office, sadly waiting for his lunch to be delivered, Goten was maybe eating a lousy sandwich on the sunny courtyard outside of the building. All this was painful, but it was the deal.

Trunks had even been on the verge of breaking this deal today. He had attended a meeting with representatives of several departments about ongoing projects. The manager of the development department, which Trunks knew to be crafty and ambitious, had chosen to be assisted by Goten. Afterward, Trunks was definitely convinced that the man's choice had been calculated.

Anyway, Trunks hadn't expected to find Goten in the same exact meeting where Trunks was supposed to listen carefully to the explanations and complicated problems from more than twenty people and ponder about the best solutions. His blood had frozen the moment he'd scanned the people around the table and spotted Goten. Goten himself was a little bewildered and he had immediately lowered his head on his papers.

Trunks had tried to ignore his presence and it had been an immeasurable effort. The heir's glance hadn't obeyed him very willingly and as soon as he had relaxed his attention, his eyes had invariably drifted toward his friend. Goten's embarrassment was almost comical and Trunks had felt very much like laughing, whereas the managers were fighting about each topic that came in discussion. The situation had been definitely unbearable. Trunks had the feeling of being sandwiched between two worlds.

Obviously, the development department's manager was willing to take the best advantage of Goten and he had asked the young man to present to the whole assembly a project that meant a lot to his entire department. Trunks had held his breath when Goten had stood up shyly with his notes to explain the project they wanted to develop further.

To be honest, Trunks had been sure his friend wouldn't make it. Goten wasn't an orator, Goten was messy, Goten wasn't even wearing a suit like all the people around, and he was looking so young at this very instant, especially among the others. No one would listen to him, he would mix up his ideas and, since he seemed so troubled by Trunks' presence, he would miserably stutter incomprehensible words. Trunks's stomach was strongly knotted, as he was wondering how he could help his lover.

However, Goten had done nothing of what Trunks had feared. Goten had just been brilliant, clear, and captivating. He had mastered the whole subject. Trunks had been subjugated. His emotion was worse than it would have been if Goten had failed. The heir was mesmerized by the speaker's lips, who was using awful, precise, rational and technical terms with an unexpected ease. It was so much the opposite of Goten's spirit. Trunks had found him amazing.

When Goten was done and kept quiet, the financial director stood up all of a sudden to rebel fiercely against the proposal of Goten's department, like he had always done against each proposal that were implying any cost. The financial director was a fat and quick-tempered man, whose main gifts were to be able to count and to refuse automatically any expense. Goten, who wasn't used to his aggressive tone, sat sheepishly and looked convinced that his idea was finally totally moronic.

- All right, I agree, Trunks had cut off coldy.

- What? the financial director had exclaimed, stunned that he'd not even made it to the end of his protests.

- I said, it's good. The development department's project is selected. We'll do as they proposed and we'll find a way to absorb the costs later.

- But ... How? The director had objected with a scandalized voice.

- You'll have to find something, this is _your _job, right? Trunks had replied dryly.

The fat man sat down scowling and grumbling, but hadn't dared to add a word. Trunks wasn't fooled. He had spotted the glad face of Goten's manager. The guy had acted very cleverly to get his project accepted, despite the protests of the financial department. And he had acted very well by involving Goten. It wasn't a bad project, but it was ambitious and somewhat risky. Convincing Trunks hadn't appeared to be a very easy task at first sight. Trunks bit his tongue as he understood the trick only afterward. He had been definitely too quick to accept the proposal which had been presented through Goten's voice. Trunks also realized that their secret was maybe not so well kept.

He had been quite disturbed as he came back from this meeting, and now he was fully unable to read a word of those damn reports in front of him. Fascinating pictures of Goten speaking smartly in front of those stern people were looping tirelessly in Trunks' little brain.

Someone knocked at the door and the secretary came in without waiting for an answer. She was carrying a craft bag with the meal delivery company's logo on it. Trunks looked up at her and watched her silently walk toward him. She put down her load on the desk and stared at him for a moment, as if she wanted to say something. Gazing further at her, Trunks thanked her and waited for her to speak. She pursed her lips.

- Sir, there was an incident in the canteen.

Trunks blinked in surprise.

- An incident?

- Two employees had a little ... quarrel, the secretary explained.

- Really? So what? It's none of my concern, Trunks replied with astonishment.

She folded her hands in her back and stiffled nervously before looking away.

- I know, Sir … But I thought you'd want to know because ... One of them is Mr. Son ...

Trunks' eyes widened in amazement.

- Mr. Son, your friend, I mean, she added softly.

She had tried to say the word "friend" on the most natural tone possible, but Trunks wasn't sure to hear it that way and the fact that she had looked away to say it made Trunks suspicious. She stared back at his boss.

- He's in the security guards' office right now, waiting for his manager, she resumed. Should I give instructions ...

- Thanks for the information, Irina, Trunks cut eagerly.

She nodded weakly and turned around to head back to the door without a word.

- Irina! Trunks called her back.

She turned to him with a questioning look.

- Mind your own business, Trunks said on a firm, cold tone.

She blinked in embarrassment and lost some of her composure.

- I only thought you'd appreciate to be informed, she stammered.

- I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you calling my mother behind my back. You work for me now, not for her anymore.

She lowered her eyes ruefully and kept quiet as a confession.

- Keep out of my personal business. I remind you that there is a confidentiality clause in your contract, Trunks resumed with a harsh voice.

- Mr. Briefs, I never wanted ...

- Irina, we get along well so far, but you know how mean I can be when I'm angry, don't you?

The confused and frightened expression that flashed on the secretary's face answered Trunks' question. He smirked.

- Good. Anyway, thank you for the information. You can go now.

When she had left, Trunks' smile faded and he sighed. He started playing absently with a paper clip. There was no need to worry for Goten, no one here was able to hurt him. Physically. Physically, he was untouchable. The real concern was this _quarrel_ as Irina had so modestly qualified it.

Goten wouldn't easily lose his composure. He wasn't a brawler, he was even rather jovial, almost meek. Had he been assaulted? Had someone dared to do that? Or had someone maybe said something unpleasant? Something insulting, really _offending. _Implying, for example, he was sleeping with the boss. For example, but that was just an example. However, Trunks was becoming aware that some people around seemed to have grasped the real nature of his relationship with Goten. The secretary, for example. She had certainly understood, although she wouldn't talk, and Goten's manager was privy to the situation too, for sure.

For Trunks, it was just embarrassing. Merely annoying. No one was going to make fun of him, no one would dare to say any creepy jokes or deliver to him any frontal attacks, no one would doubt his authority or his talents. For Goten, further down the hierarchy, the prospect of their secret being well-known presented itself a little differently. More painfully. And the last thing Trunks wanted was that Goten got hurt. Trunks just couldn't stand the mere idea of it.

He suddenly threw his paper clip and stood up in one go to stroll out of his office. Somewhere deep down in his mind, a voice was screaming with panic, it screamed to Trunks not to do what he was going to do, it screamed to him to stay quietly in his office and to study further his reports while eating his lunch. Like he had himself pointed out earlier to Irina, this kind of matter wasn't any of the CEO's business. The voice was screaming, but Trunks' boiling spirit wasn't listening. He was the master here and it was purely inconceivable that anyone in _his_ kingdom could dare to harm Goten in any way.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Beta-readt by The Dagger Dripping in Ink despite her Christmas break and her own ongoing story "A thought like no other". Thank you once more.**_

_**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, followers and favouriters.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

Goten was staring at his plate with a skeptical eye. He wasn't very sure about what it might contain but eventually, he had no other choice than to trust blindly the canteen's menu that was posted up on the wall, so he grabbed his fork absently. Anyway, the morning's events had strongly knotted his stomach.

His manager hadn't considered it necessary to warn him about this important meeting Goten had to attend. Indeed, Goten hadn't heard about it before he arrived at work in the early morning and he'd had only an hour to prepare his notes with anxiety. He'd tried to protest of course, pointing out that he wasn't really privy to this project, not mentioning the fact that he wasn't even wearing a suit. Damn, had he known that he was about to face the marketing and financial departments, Goten would have at least slipped a suit on… Nevertheless, his merciless boss had stood firm on his intentions to take him as an assistant in this important meeting. Goten had finally given up his useless objections and got down to work with butterflies in his stomach; and there had been more of them as this endless morning had gone by.

At the beginning, fortunately, he hadn't suspected for a second that Trunks would be present. In fact, for once, Goten hadn't thought about Trunks at all, as all his energy and attention were focused on the details of this damn project and the best way to convince some financial jerks that it was worth a few Zenis. Stress had always been intellectually stimulating for Goten, and in the end, he was rather satisfied with his work.

He had sat around the circular, gigantic, and imposing table in the meeting room, and soon, a bunch of guys had joined his manager and him. The other men all looked very busy, all dressed in impeccable suits. When everyone had been there, the meeting had been slow to start, but Goten hadn't dared to ask his boss what they were still waiting for. He'd understood it instantaneously as a sudden silence had welcomed Trunks' appearance. Goten's blood had frozen. He hadn't even been able to look frankly at the heir and had sheepishly lowered his head, pretending to read his papers once more.

Oddly, Goten had almost expected everyone's eyes to turn to him with suspicion. However, nobody was truly paying attention to him, once the surprise of his casual clothes had died out. The strict discretion Trunks and him had so rudely imposed to themselves had always prevented them from being in the same room in public. It was a painful rule, but at that very moment, Goten had felt so confused that he'd understood how wise it was.

Because of Goten's misdemeanour with Shaze, almost everyone already knew about Trunks and him living together. Thus several coworkers, including people who didn't know Goten at all, had come to ask him bluntly whether it was true. Goten could say he'd always hated people to nose around in his privacy. It was like a crippling shyness that made him awkward as soon as any tiny details of his personal life was mentioned. Every time he had to answer this question about Trunks and him living together, Goten felt it like an assault.

The worse was that the question made him feel also completely cornered. He was aware that denying or avoiding to answer would make things even more suspicious. If nothing to hide, he shouldn't have refused to answer such a simple question, even if it was intrusive and rude. So, systematically, he tried to look casual and explained that they were childhood friends and that, for now, they were actually housemates for financial reasons. He hated uttering such crap and he knew that everyone was in fact believing that Trunks had pity on him and was generously granting refuge to him, likely in his huge and beautiful house. Goten knew most people were convinced he was a scrounger and a loser living in Trunks' shadow. Goten was wounded from the dreadful image he was giving, as well as from everyone's belief to know everything about his life. Goten was also fully aware of all the assumptions people were building about him.

Developing further the theory that Trunks had mercifully taken him in, most of his colleagues were also strongly convinced that Goten was completely unable to deal with his job. Only some of the guys working with him seemed to appreciate his true professional value. As soon as Goten met people outside of his team, he could notice puzzled glances at him and the way people looked at him could be even downright dismissive sometimes. From time to time, some of them would even dare some hints about his ineptitude or his preferential treatment. Goten had to admit that, as time was passing by, it became harder for him to take it. Nevertheless, he was pretty scared to imagine what his life would be if the scrounger's theory collapsed to reveal the real nature of his relationship with Trunks.

As an attempt to comfort himself, Goten wanted to believe that those weird and silly behaviours around him would finally fade away. He hadn't told Trunks about them. Goten was fearing his reaction. He feared that Trunks would decide to stop their affair, like the first time they had discussed about its consequences when Trunks had pointed out Goten's carelessness. _Chibi, I don't want you to get hurt. The world isn't friendly._ Trunks had been right so far, the world wasn't really friendly but Trunks was definitely worth it.

At first, Goten hadn't thought this story would last such a long time. He'd just considered it like an exciting adventure, without further reflection. Of course, he'd been upset when Trunks had wanted to end it when things had just begun, but it had been a mere reflex of self-esteem. In fact, Goten had mostly regarded all this affair as a purely physical experience. He had experienced sex with Trunks in different ways and to be true, Goten had been a little surprised to discover that he never got disgusted. To his surprise, on the contrary, his desire was never tired of Trunks. Goten had thought he would wake up one morning feeling suddenly horrified by being naked in a bed with his best friend. In the end, all the story was rather odd and their mutual attraction remained unexplainable.

In the deepth of his mind, Goten had secretly been convinced that they would both finally feel like having a hangover, just like when you wake up after a drinking session with confused memory of stupid and shameful acts you have committed under the influence of alcohol. However, Goten rather felt that, far from waking up, he was just sinking a little further in his dream with Trunks. Indeed, he had become completely dependent on Trunks' attention, and this addiction was now far beyond pure sexual attraction. Trunks' mere presence subjugated him, just like it had in this stern meeting.

When Goten had finally the gut to look up at him in the meeting room, he'd been literally suffocated by his charisma. All these awesome little men around him, they were all listening to him. They kept solemnly silent when Trunks was speaking, they noted carefully what he told them to note, they talked to him with respect. All of them. Trunks didn't even need to make his tone harsh to be obeyed, they were attentive to his every move and to his every gaze. Goten was jubilant to know that in reality Trunks was his. He was incredibly proud of him.

- Goten, we'll need the best of you to convince them. I'm counting on you, Goten's manager whispered, reminding the younger man the task he had to carry out.

Goten had softly nodded in agreement. He was stronlgy willing to meet his boss' expectation. Not that Goten bothered that much about his manager's satisfaction, but it was as if Trunks had laid down a challenge for him by his incredible mastery. Goten couldn't be ridiculous and pathetic.

As he was dreamily playing with his food in front of him, Goten innerly concluded that he'd been rather good. Of course, the financial manager had crushed his demonstration in a split second. Goten's boss had warned him that it would happen, but the fat yelling man had baffled Goten anyway and the young man had just sat down with a confused look. However, Trunks had immediately silenced any objection about his friend's project. Goten had almost been embarrassed from the heir's reaction and he was still wondering if Trunks hadn't slightly broken their rule of absolute discretion.

When Trunks had spoken to the financial director, Goten had been able to perceive a faint vibration in his lover's voice. Goten knew Trunks enough to spot this slight vibration as an evidence of his anger and Goten wasn't sure all this was exclusively about work.

Now Goten was really hoping Trunks hadn't stood up for the project because of _him. _Goten was hoping his explanations had been good enough to convince the young CEO that the project had to be accepted. Goten was truly hoping it but he couldn't help but doubt it, and it made him unexpectingly upset.

This issue was looping in his brain when a man slammed loudly his tray on the table and sat down in front of him. Goten had a faint start and looked up at him. Three of the stranger's friends took their place around them at the table. They were all guys from Goten's department, but they didn't work in the same team as him.

- Hey, guys, isn't it Goten Son? How are you, man? The first man exclaimed.

- Fine, Goten muttered with annoyance.

Since he'd became kind of famous in the Capsule Corp, people often spoke to Goten as if they were good friends, even if they were total strangers to him. As he was very civilly educated, Goten still felt compelled to reply to them although most of the time he had no idea who he was talking to.

- You don't even recognize me, do you? the man asked. I'm Abar, I work in the same department as you. I was one of the engineers who started to work on the project the manager asked you to present this morning.

Goten nodded with boredom. He had absolutely no desire for company at this very moment and this guy's voice was tinged with some agressiveness which Goten knew to be a precursor of trouble. Goten had learned to be suspicious and careful about anyone at work who would come to him without knowing him. Most of the time, those kind of people were only looking for juicy gossip and trying to make fun of him.

- The manager said that you'd finally sold the project _up there_? Abar resumed.

- I have not _sold_ the project. I merely explained it. It's a good project and they bought it, that's all, Goten corrected.

He was trying to keep a cool voice but he could feel his already tense muscles tighten a little more.

- Sure ... I should have known better ... Abar muttered in a sarcastic tone.

Goten gritted his teeth and looked down at his plate. He was deeply willing to end the discussion now. However, Abar surely didn't feel that way.

- It's been two years since we've been trying to get the financial agreement for this project, you know that? We've been always told that it was too expensive and too risky. I can tell you, I was the one who used to present it to the financial department ...

Goten blinked. He could feel defiance and bitterness in Abar's voice and Goten knew it wasn't going well because he could say he was himself very pissed right now.

- Really? Then, maybe they have now the money that was missing at that time… Or maybe… Maybe, our new team's much better than yours, Goten creaked.

He was himself surprised from his mocking and quarrelsome tone. It was far from his usual temperament. _Low profile! Low profile!_ A little voice was screaming somewhere in his mind, but Goten was tired of shuting up and bowing his head all the time, he was tired of all those people who were continuously considering him like a total harmless moron. Abar pinched his lips and smirked.

- Well… Maybe ... Or maybe the project wasn't the only thing for sale, there was a little _bonus_ with it, right? he hissed.

Goten gasped and felt a spark igniting a threatening energy in his stomach.

- A bonus? he growled.

- I dunno ... I heard that a certain hot, brown-haired guy was highly appreciated _up there_ ...

Goten felt a sudden snap deep down in his brain and in a split second, he was overwhelmed by an incredible rage that made him lose control. He saw the plates flying against the wall and dishes crashing loudly. The next minute, he was holding the engineer's collar. Goten had just enough time to restrain his strength as he ejected his coworker over the table. However, the saiyan's assault had still been violent enough and there was a gloomy crack as Abar hit the ground. This sound made Goten suddenly connect back to the world around him.

The other eaters all around had abruptly stood up and moved away from them with frantic cries. There was a brief silence, when all eyes turned to Abar, whose body was slightly squirming on the floor. Goten was bewildered and numb at the sight. Then, he felt arms around his shoulders that were pulling him back to make sure he wouldn't pounce on Abar and beat him to death. Goten didn't resist. In a minute, there was a deafening uproar in the canteen and a little crowd gathered around the victim to assess the damage.

- Is he alive? He is alive, right? Goten repeated tirelessly with a panicked voice.

- Yes, he is alive! What do you think? Come with me, man, a security guard replied with great annoyance.

Reassured that he had managed to hold back his true might at the time, Goten kept silent and followed the guard obediently to the security's office. Goten was escorted by two security officers who had confiscated his badge to pick out his identity. They were talking to each other or speaking in their walkie-talkies, without paying any attention to the young man.

As they arrived in their office, they made him sit on a chair and one of them left the room. The other one stayed with him and slumped in the other chair on the other side of the small desk. It was the same guy that had already reassured Goten about Abar's state. The guard stared at the young man in front of him.

- So? Too much pressure, uh? The man asked.

Goten blinked at the question, but quickly realized that indeed the other wasn't really expecting an answer. He'd only said that by reflex but seemed to be mostly bored to deal with this kind of situations that sometimes occurred at the Capsule. The suggestion, however, was entirely appropriate. _Too much pressure._

- What will happen? Goten sighed after a moment.

- For us? A report. For you? Trouble for sure.

- I should have known better, Goten grumbled with his eyes glued to the ground.

- Your manager will decide what he'll do with you when he gets here but it will be up to the other guy whether he wants to file a complaint.

Goten looked up with surprise.

- File a complaint? This asshole? Goten hissed.

The security guard, a big man with broad shoulders, laughed.

- Correction: an asshole with at least one broken arm… You're stronger than you look like, boy. He really had to get you pissed off because you look pretty quiet and nice to me.

Goten shrugged and gazed down at his feet again.

- Don't worry too much about the complaint ... In general, we manage to handle this kind of trouble internally with a small bonus or a small promotion for the wounded one, the man added.

- Promotion? You're kidding, Goten muttered.

The security guard glanced at his watch and sighed.

- Shit ... Your boss must be having a bite right now, it'll take an hour before he shows up.

Goten stiffled a little at the thought of his manager nosing around in this mess. He would want to know what had exactly happened. Goten could imagine very clearly his boss' panic-striken face. And what would he say to Trunks?

The tiny room's door suddenly swung open behind Goten and he got startled. He turned around, expecting to see his manager or maybe another security guard, but was stunned to find Trunks instead. The guy waiting with Goten was just swaying on his chair and he sat straight immediately at the incomer's sight.

- Mr Briefs? he asked with disbelief as he recognized him.

Trunks had opened the door a little too hastily and he forced himself to calm down.

- What happened? The heir answered dryly.

- Uh ... A bra ... A fight, sir. In the canteen.

Trunks walked up to Goten's chair and looked down on him as if he was just discovering his identity.

- And the other one? Trunks asked.

- Gone with the emergency services, sir. At least one broken arm.

- I want your report on my desk before tonight.

Goten didn't dare to look up at his friend. Trunks' voice was so authoritative, that Goten felt like a child ready to be scolded. Most of all, however, Goten felt incredibly uncomfortable about the security guard. For sure, the man hadn't expected to see Trunks right here and right now and he was desperately trying to understand what was going on.

- Mr. Son, I need you. Follow me, Trunks growled.

Goten frowned. He hated this part of their stupid game that implied them talking to each other so formally. In particular, he hated when he had to pretend to obey Trunks' order.

- You don't want to wait for his manager? The security guard offered.

Trunks had a second thought. The voice in his mind was still screaming and begging for him to respect at least the proceeding, as he would have done for any other normal employee. Therefore, for any other normal employee, Trunks wouldn't have rushed as he did to the security guards' office. It was already too late to worry about appearance.

- Leave his boss out of it for now. I'll call him myself later, Trunks replied.

As Goten was still seating motionless on his chair, Trunks slightly kicked it with clear annoyance.

- Mr. Son, come with me, he repeated with a firm voice.

- Coming, _Mr. _Briefs, Goten growled as he reluctantly stood up.

It was a great luck that the security guards' office was in a remote area of the ground floor, where few people ever had to come. The corridor was deserted. Nevertheless, Trunks couldn't afford to come back up to his office with Goten, since they would for sure cross a crowd of curious employees.

- What the fuck are you doing? Goten hissed when they came out of the security office.

Trunks didn't answer straight away and merely grabbed his friend's sleeve to pull him into a dark stairway that was hidden behind a door a few feet away.

- And you? What are you doing here indeed? What happened Goten? Trunks whispered in reply.

The heir began to walk down the stairs, still holding Goten's sleeve and his companion followed mechanically.

- Where are we going now? Goten replied.

- In a place where we can talk safely.

Goten kept silent and realized that Trunks was leading him down in the Capsule's underground parking. Trunks didn't even care to turn on the neon lighting. They could only trust some weak night lights fixed on the ground to guide them in the huge dark place. It was enough for Goten to recognize a cross-country vehicule, he knew to belong to Trunks. The heir had obviously abondonned it here a long time ago and wasn't using it at all. Trunks unlocked the car and opened the passenger door without a word. With a slight nod, he motioned to Goten to get in. Goten obeyed with a sigh.

- I feel like I'm playing a role in a spy movie, he mumbled.

- I know but at least, we can speak here, Trunks answered.

Trunks sat on the driver's seat and slammed his door. They remained silent for a moment, before Goten turned his head toward Trunks. In the shy lights, Goten could feel his lover's piercing gaze and he knew Trunks was firmly waiting for his explanations.

- Look, it's just all about a basic asshole who pissed me off ... Goten muttered.

- Pissed _you_ off? About what?

Goten bit his lip. He could feel Trunks' anger and feared it even if it was clear that Goten wasn't its aim.

- You know what it's all about, Goten stammered in such a low voice that Trunks could hardly hear his words.

- Chibi ... I'm sorry for that. It's been going on for a long time, right? The heir sighed.

- No, no ... It's just ... Since I brought this girl home, everybody knows we're living together, so… Well, people like to imagine things, but it's okay…

Goten was squirming with embarrassment. He was innerly cursing himself for having lost his composure with the bastard in the canteen. Anyway, for now, he felt unable to look Trunks right in the eye.

All of a sudden, Trunks grabbed his friend's head in his hands and Goten had no choice but to gaze back at him.

- It's not okay for me. I don't want such a thing, Trunks hissed.

- Trunks ... I don't give a damn about those jerks, Goten protested with a sigh.

As a reply, Trunks stuck his lips on his lover's and nibbled them slowly. Goten had a faint jerk out of surprise but closed his eyes to savor the warm and wet mouth.

- I do give a damn, Trunks whispered eventually in his ear.

- Do you? Then maybe you should stop rescuing me whenever there is an incident in the company, you are becoming noticeable, Goten replied in a bitter-sweet tone.

Trunks froze and stared at him seriously.

- I know, he muttered, I shouldn't have come. I know I'm messing around this time ...

Goten gently pushed him back.

- That's what you're doing indeed… This idea to bring me in this parking lot ... Damn! Anyone could come and see us, Trunks!

However, far from letting go of him, Trunks moved his face closer.

- Nobody is going to catch us and I can't help it, anyway ... Or should we stop everything?

Goten didn't answer. However, he didn't resist when Trunks kissed him again, somewhat reassured by the tinted windows of the car. He felt Trunks' hand running eagerly under his shirt and inspired with panic.

- Not here! Are you mad? Goten hissed with a start.

- Tell me we stop, and I stop, Trunks repeated defiantly.

Goten clenched his teeth. Trunks was a spoiled rotten child, and Goten craved to accept his ultimatum, but indeed he was unable to do it. Instead, Goten found out that his skin was reacting feverishly to his lover's delicious touch. Too feverishly. Trunks firmly grabbed his belt.

- Trunks, stop it now ... We're gonna be caught by a security guard, Goten gasped.

- What did this guy say in the canteen? Trunks replied, ignoring his protests.

Goten couldn't gather his thoughts to remember right now since all his attention was focused on Trunks' hand slipping into his underwear.

- Hgnn ... Nothing important, Goten panted, I'm a big boy, I don't need ...

- A big boy? I see that ...

Goten watched Trunks with disbelief as the heir was pulling his lover's pants and underwear down to his ankles.

- I thought we had to be discreet, Goten creaked.

- That's why we do this here, Trunks replied mischievously.

Goten gave up to reason with him and dropped his head on the headrest. Trunks always did what he wanted anyway, and he knew exactly how to convince everyone that his ideas were the best. As usual, Goten yielded finally to his friend's will when he felt Trunks' tongue running down along his abdomen to his arousal. Goten just closed his eyes and savored the intense pleasure that was crawling in his gut and gradually spreading in his whole body, causing him to lose contact with reality. After a while, just as he was approaching the limit, Trunks' mouth suddenly abandoned his hard crotch.

Trunks lifted gently his lover's body to bring him closer to him with a soft mastered gesture. Goten didn't resist and surrendered to the movement. Fortunately, the cabin was surprisingly large, although it wasn't ideally configured. Trunks sat Goten on his lap so that they were facing each other. That way, Goten could read the desire in his lover's eyes as clearly as he could detect it through the fabric of his pants. Goten unhooked Trunks' belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Trunks licked his lips. His face was wearing a lustful expression Goten knew well. Actually, Trunks wanted Goten so badly at that time that it was almost disturbing. Goten smiled mischievously as he was suspecting his friend to be at the limits of his self-control.

Goten grabbed his lover's arousal out of his underwear and rubbed it gently against his own. Trunks groaned weakly and introduced two of his fingers in his mouth. He slipped them out very slowly to wet them the most copiously as possible. Goten was mesmerized by the sight and shivered. He bit his lower lips and lifted his body instinctively to allow Trunks to thrust his fingers in him.

Goten moaned slightly as he was bothered by the poor lubrication. Trunks softened his movement and pressed his lips against Goten's at the same time. The heir's tongue slid slowly into his lover's mouth to try to decrease his anxiety. When he found out Goten was most receptive, Trunks positioned himself and began to penetrate him relentlessly with his cock. Goten broke the kiss and gripped the car seat with a gasp.

He had known from the beginning that this wasn't a good idea, but Trunks' desire had been so palpable in every sense, that Goten had felt an irresistible urge to satisfy it. He had rarely felt Trunks' lust with such acuity. The entrance was more painful than usual, and despite the obvious reluctance of Goten's body, Trunks couldn't hold back his hurry.

Oddly, Goten's pain went away, and gave way to an explosion of surprising pleasure. The lovers both growled simultaneously. Goten heard Trunks swearing somewhere under his breath. Although the pain was still lurking inside him, Goten himself was so overwhelmed by the delight that he rocked his pelvis to meet Trunks' movement. He felt Trunks' hand clutching his arousal and Goten's impatience began to grow uncontrollably.

They quickened the pace, both experiencing an incredible pleasure, despite the place's discomfort and insecurity. They were holding back as much as possible the sounds that were trying to come out from their throats. Trunks could feel every tiny thrill of Goten's body and the great emotion they were betraying in his partner. Trunks had definitely the feeling that he wouldn't be able to silence the pleasure it was providing him.

The heir was realizing that he'd wanted Goten since the minute he'd seen him in the meeting room. He understood that his mind had done everything possible to ignore this gnawing obsession. However, his desire had surfaced with an amazing strength as he'd heard about Goten's mishaps. Trunks was aware that he was no longer able to properly restrained his fascination for his friend. He was just completely losing control.

As often happened, Goten came first, and Trunks felt his warm semen on his belly. Trunks had wisely taken care to open his shirt to avoid the mess and he instinctively put his hand in position to catch the overflow. As often happened, the warm and slightly viscous liquid dripping on his skin and fingers caused his own orgasm. He dug his fingers into Goten's skin under the pleasure's impact and a weak short cry escaped from his lips.

Goten dropped his head against his lover's shoulder and tried slowly to catch his breath. Then he started to get up cautiously. At that very moment, he was loving Trunks as much as he was hating him. He was adoring him for the pleasure and attention he was able to give him, but he hated him because Goten was aware of losing complete control of everything around him. Trunks seemed to suspect his friend's feeling and grabbed his head to kiss him swiftly.

- It's gonna end badly, Goten merely grumbled as he slipped up his pants without even looking at him.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


End file.
